


Drei Haselnüsse sind nicht genug

by Morathi_Cain



Category: Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel, Märchen - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Märchen, Märchen reimagined, Vinzek gibt Aschenbrödel ein Geschenk, aber es verliert niemand Schuhe und alles wird ein bisschen anders, dadurch lernt sie den Prinzen kennen, der Prinz bekommt einen Namen, slowly falling in love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Ausgehend von dem alten Film aus Tschechien von 1973: Drei Haselnüsse für AschenbrödelAschenbrödel muss seit dem Tod ihres Vaters schuften als wäre sie eine Magd. Da sie trotz dieser Behandlung ihr Bestes gibt und zu den Bewohnern auf dem Gut freundlich ist, bzw sich für sie einsetzt, entschließt sich der Knecht Vinzek ihr ein wenig zu helfen. Er erzählt ihr von magischen Haselnüssen, die Wünsche erfüllen und sorgt dafür dass alle mithelfen Aschenbrödel zu ein wenig Glück zu verhelfen. Dass sie damit ganz nebenbei die tyrannische Herrin wahnsinnig machen, ist ein Pluspunkt.Läuft nicht wie im Film, auch wenn der Anfang ähnlich ist. Der Prinz bekommt einen Namen und verliebt sich nicht beim Tanz in eine Frau mit Schleier vor dem Gesicht XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wie zu Weihnachten üblich gab es auch diesmal das altbekannte Märchen. Nur dass ich dazu auch noch Ideen für eine FF hatte. Und hier ist nun das erste Kapitel.  
> Ich wünsche allen, die aus irgendwelchen Gründen auf diese fanfiction stoßen (bitte sagt mir doch über welche Wege ihr das geschafft habt ^^) viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein frohes neues Jahr! :D

Kapitel 1:

Vinzeks POV

„Vinzek! Fahr sofort in die Stadt. Unser Stoff ist nicht genug und du musst unbedingt . . .“

Vinzek folge den Anweisungen der Gutsherrin so gut es ging. Zum Glück war er ihre Art ja gewohnt. Auch wenn er trotzdem das ein oder andere vergessen würde. Besser er nahm von dem gelben Stoff etwas mehr mit, das konnte sicher nicht schaden. Warum die Herrin nicht selbst in die Stadt fuhr und sich um die Mode kümmerte, verstand er jedoch nicht. Er war nur ein Knecht, was verstand er schon von Stoffen und Kleidern? Aber er hatte inzwischen Erfahrung in dieser Aufgabe, auch wenn ihn die Verkäuferin immer noch verwundert ansah, wenn er ihren Laden betrat.

„Aschenbrödel!“

Vinzek zuckte zusammen und sah zu dem Mädchen neben ihnen, welches sich bemühte zu erraten was sie schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte.

„Das ist nicht die Kette, die ich wollte!“  
„Aber Ihr sagtet doch ‘Die Kette mit dem Rubin und dem silbernen Verschluss.’.“

Zusammen mit ihren Worten hob sie eine Kette hoch, welche einen funkelnden Stein und einen silbernen Verschluss besaß. 

„Kannst du nicht mehr recht hören? Ich sagte die Kette mit dem Diamant und dem goldenen Verschluss!“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Aschenbrödel wieder um. Mit der Herrin oder Dora zu diskutieren hätte nichts gebracht, dass wusste auch Vinzek. Und doch hatte er das Bedürfnis ihr zu helfen. Nicht nur weil sie seinen Sohn an diesem Tag vor Schlägen beschützt hatte, sondern weil sie es immer tat: sich vor andere stellen und die Wut ihrer Stiefmutter auf sich ziehen, auch wenn sie selbst nichts getan hatte. Aber sie ließ sich auch nicht helfen. Er hatte es häufig genug versucht. Und er würde es immer wieder tun.

„Soll ich dir etwas aus der Stadt mitbringen?“  
Er hatte genug Geld dabei um ihr eine kleine Schleife oder einen Keks mitzubringen. Den Verlust würde die Herrin sicher nicht bemerken bei all dem was sie bestellt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er Aschenbrödel jedoch eingepackt und mit zu seiner Frau in die Hütte genommen. Das kleine Ding war sicher ganz verfroren so wie sie am Fluss die Wäsche wusch. 

„Bringt mir mit, was Euch vor die Nase fällt.“

Vinzek musste lachen, was Aschenbrödel ein noch breiteres Grinsen hervorlockte.   
„Wie du möchtest. Ich bin mir sicher ich finde etwas.“

Das würde leicht werden, hatte er gedacht. Zumindest bis er auf dem Heimweg war und trotz riesigen Rollen an Stoff kein Geschenk für Aschenbrödel dabei. Doch er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht böse sein würde und so wartete er ab. Nicht umsonst, wie sich herausstellte, als ihm ein Nest mit drei Haselnüssen in den Schoß fiel. Drei Haselnüsse . . . dazu kannte er eine Legende. Das könnt er Aschenbrödel auch erzählen, das würde ihr gefallen. Oder aber . . . Vinzek hatte eine Idee.

__________

Als die Herrin mit viel Geschrei zu ihrer Tochter rannte und die Stoffe hoch hielt, lehnte sich Vinzek zu Aschenbrödel: „Mir ist tatsächlich etwas vor die Nase gefallen. Komm nach dem Abendessen kurz in die Stube, dann gebe ich es dir.“

Als Aschenbrödel ein paar Stunden später die Küche betrat, glänzten ihre Augen bereits erwartungsvoll. Würde er sie nicht so gut kennen, er hätte sich Sorgen gemacht dass sie zuviel erwarten würde. Doch sie setzte sich brav und mit Erleichterung auf das Kaminsims, als er sie dort hin wies.

„Habe ich dir jemals von der Prinzessin mit den drei Haselnüssen erzählt?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und die Augen fest auf ihn gerichtet.

Es war einmal eine Prinzessin, die hatte alles, was sie sich wünschte. Geld, Freunde und Familie. Und weil sie das alles so mochte, wollte sie auch nichts davon hergeben. Doch eines Tages passierte ein großes Unglück. Ihre Eltern starben und der neue König schickte sie hinaus. Sie hatte nichts mehr und wollte doch so viel. Sie musste nun betteln. Doch wenn sie nach etwas zu essen fragte, reichte ihr das Brot nicht. Sie wollte Kuchen. Wenn sie übernachten wollte, verlangte sie das Bett des Hausherren und wollte nicht auf Stroh liegen. Bald schon gab ihr niemand mehr Essen. Keiner ließ sie bei sich übernachten. So ging sie einsam nachts im Wald umher als sie plötzlich ein Feuer bemerkte. An diesem Feuer saß eine alte Frau. Die Prinzessin war so hungrig und müde, dass sie zu dem Feuer stürzte und das halbgare Kaninchen vom Stock riss und aß, ohne zu fragen. Da stand die alte Frau auf und ihre Stimme klang wie ein Donner: „Du nimmst ohne zu fragen oder bitten?!“

„Aber ich habe solch einen Hunger! Niemand gibt mir etwas und ich habe seit Tagen nicht gegessen und nicht geschlafen.“

„Und doch isst du anderen das Essen weg? Weißt du, ob ich nicht schon viel länger ohne einen Bissen bin? Hättest du gefragt, hätte ich mit dir geteilt. Doch nun muss ich dich bestrafen!“

Und sie gab der Prinzessin drei Haselnüsse. 

„Diese Haselnüsse erfüllen dir Wünsche. Aber sie erfüllen nur gerechte Wünsche. Wenn du für jede Nuss einen gerechten Wunsch gefunden hast, wird das Glück zu dir kommen.“

Und damit verschwand die alte Frau im Wald. Die Prinzessin aber wünschte sich ein Schloss und einen Berg voll gebratener Truthähne sowie das weichste Bett auf Erden. Doch nichts geschah. Immer wieder versuchte sie es, doch keine der Nüsse erfüllte auch nur einen Wunsch.

Nach zwei weiteren Tagen wurde sie krank und merkte, dass sie nicht mehr lange so leben könnte. Zitternd nahm sie eine Nuss in die Hand und wünschte sich eine Flamme, um sich zu wärmen. Die Nuss fiel zu Boden, doch es gab kein Feuer. Also ging sie weiter und stieß auf ein kleines Haus. Sie klopfte an der Türe und ein alter Mann öffnete. Er sah sie frieren und lud sie ein, sich an sein Feuer zu setzen. Dankbar wärmte sich die Prinzessin. Doch sie wagte es nicht nach Essen zu fragen. Stattdessen ging sie wieder, sobald es ihr besser ging. Der Mann verabschiedete sie freundlich. Zurück im Wald holte sie die Nüsse heraus. Sie wünschte sich eine Hand voll Beeren und die Nuss fiel herunter. Mit offenen Augen machte sich die Prinzessin auf die Suche nach den Beeren und stieß kurz darauf auf einen vollen Busch. Doch da der Busch an einem Feld stand, wollte sie den Bauern fragen. Die Frau des Bauern kam vorbei und die Prinzessin fragte, ob sie ein paar Beeren pflücken dürfte. Die Frau sah wie schlecht es dem Mädchen ging und gab ihr einen Korb mit Möhren, Kartoffeln und Beeren.   
„Wenn du uns morgen bei der Ernte hilfst, kannst du noch mehr haben.“  
Da bedankte sich die Prinzessin und ging wieder. In dieser Nacht schlief die Prinzessin mit dem Kopf auf einem Stein. Als ihre Glieder am morgen schmerzten holte sie die dritte Haselnuss hervor und wünschte sich etwas Stroh zum Schlafen. Sie aß ein paar Beeren und eine Karotte bevor sie zurück zu dem Feld ging und der Bäuerin bei der Ernte half. Am Ende vom Tag gab diese ihr einen Korb mit etwas zu essen. Das ging so ein paar Tage lang.  
Jeden Tag fragte die Bäuerin sie nur eine Frage. Ansonsten arbeiteten sie schweigend.  
Am fünften Tag fragte sie: „Hast du ein Heim?“  
Da sagte die Prinzessin: „Der Wald ist mein Heim, Eure Beeren meine Mahlzeit und die Sonne mein Feuer.“  
„Ist dir nicht kalt?“  
„Es ist sehr kalt.“, sagte die Prinzessin. Und dann fragte sie: „Ich wünsche mir etwas Stroh für die Nacht. Würdet ihr mir etwas Stroh geben? Ich arbeite auch dafür.“  
Da sagte die Frau: „Komm mit.“  
Sie luden alle Körbe mit Ernte auf einen Wagen und gingen mit dem Wagen zurück zu dem Haus der Bäuerin. Es war das Haus, in dem sich die Prinzessin gewärmt hatte.  
„Dieses Mädchen hat uns geholfen.“, sagte die Bäuerin zu ihrem Mann. Der Bauer hatte einen Klumpfuß und konnte nicht auf das Feld hinaus gehen.   
„Lasst mich euch helfen.“, sagte die Prinzessin, „Damit Eure Ernte nicht schlecht wird. Ich werde am Morgen kommen und den Wagen holen.“  
Da lachte der Bauer: „Setz dich, Kind. Iss etwas und wärme dich auf. Du brauchst nicht mehr in den Wald gehen. Wenn du uns hilfst, kannst du hier bleiben. Unser Sohn ist ausgezogen und wir haben eine Kammer zu viel. Es ist nichts besonderes und das Bett ist aus Stroh, aber du wirst es warm haben und keinen Hunger leiden.“

Da freute sich die Prinzessin und wusste, dass die alte Frau die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Sie mochte nicht mehr auf Seide schlafen und keine gebackenen Truthähne mehr haben, aber das was sie hatte, war ein Geschenk. Sie hatte ihr Glück gefunden. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht backt sie heute ihren eigenen Kuchen oder fängt selbst einen Truthahn für das Festessen?

Aschenbrödel hatte von Anfang bis Ende zugehört und nichts gesagt. Nun lächelte sie: „Die Prinzessin ist ein glückliches Mädchen.“  
Vinzek holte statt einer Antwort die drei Haselnüsse heraus und legte sie dem Mädchen auf den Schoß. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, erhob er sich: „Denk daran, es müssen gerechte Wünsche sein.“  
Und mit diesen Worten ging er in die Nacht hinaus.

_________________________

„Warum erzählst du dem Mädchen solch einen Unsinn? Und so traurig für ein junges Mädchen. Dass sie sich nichts wünschen darf.“

Vinzek sah von seiner Pfeife auf und zu seiner Frau, welche am Feuer saß und einen Socken stopfte. Ihr Sohn wuchs zu schnell, das war klar.

„In unserer Position können wir uns kaum ein Schloss wünschen, Schatz.“

„Und trotzdem sollte es erlaubt sein zu träumen.“

„Aschenbrödel traut sich nicht einmal sich etwas einfaches zu wünschen. Hätte ich ihr ein Schloss versprochen, hätte sie mir nie geglaubt.“

„Du denkst sie glaubt, dass die Nüsse magisch sind?“

„Selbst wenn sie es nicht glaubt, sie wird es aus Neugierde ausprobieren. Und ich werde da sein wenn sie sich etwas wünscht, das wir erfüllen können.“

Seine Frau sah ihn mit einem milden Lächeln an: „Das wird der Herrin gar nicht gefallen.“

Vinzek lachte. Seine Frau verstand ihn zu gut.

_____________

Aschenbrödels Wünsche herauszufinden war nicht schwierig. Sie fragte, ob sie die Wünsche geheim halten müsste und als er verneinte, gab sie zu, dass sie gerne wieder ausreiten würde. Vinzek sprach mit den restlichen Bewohnern des Guts über seinen Plan und sie stimmten ein, dass sie ihm helfen würden. Und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich die erste Gelegenheit ergab und kurz vor dem Besuch des Königs alles bereit war und niemand mehr Aschenbrödels Hilfe benötigte. Nicht dass sie in der ersten Reihe hätte stehen dürfen. Und ihr Interesse an dem König war wohl auch sehr gering. Als sie zurück kehrte strahlte sie Glück und Zufriedenheit aus, wie es der Rest seit langem nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Die Herrin war dagegen gar nicht glücklich. Ob das an dem fehlenden Prinzen oder Aschenbrödels guter Laune lag, konnte Vinzek jedoch nicht sagen. 

Vinzek wusste auch, dass sie sich wünschte wieder zu jagen. Der Wunsch würde etwas schwieriger werden, denn als Frau und Bedienstete musste sie vorsichtig sein. Doch ein Besuch beim Jäger half aus. Dieser hatte noch eine Uniform seines Sohnes, bevor dieser ausgezogen und in den direkten Dienst des Königs getreten war. 

„Erinnere sie daran vorsichtig zu sein.“, mahnte er noch, doch Vinzek wusste dass er diese Mahnung nicht an Aschenbrödel weitergeben musste. 

Seit ihrem ersten Ausritt traute sie sich immer häufiger hinaus zu gehen. Manchmal nur für ein paar Minuten, manchmal für eine ganze Stunde. Der Hof deckte sie heimlich und alle halfen mit, wenn sie wieder unnötige Aufgaben erhielt. Mal schickte der Mönch seine trainierten Tauben zur Hilfe, mal kamen andere wie zufällig vorbei. Zu sehen wie Aschenbrödel immer fröhlicher wurde und die Gutsherrin sich verzweifelt den Kopf zerbrach warum das Mädchen bei all der Tyrannei noch fröhlich war, war die beste Belohnung. Zudem arbeitete Aschenbrödel weiterhin hart und gönnte sich nur ein oder zweimal in der Woche diesen Moment mit ihrem Pferd Nikolaus.

Einen knappen Monat nach ihrem ersten Ausritt hörte Vinzek Aschenbrödel zu Nikolaus flüstern: „Ach wenn ich doch noch einmal jagen könnte. Ich würde der Köchin so gerne eine frische Taube mitbringen. Oder ein Kaninchen.“

„Aschenbrödel?“

Sie schreckte hoch.

„Könntest du noch frisches Wasser für die Küche holen?“

„Natürlich. Was soll ich sonst noch tun?“

„Bis heute Abend gibt es nichts mehr für dich zu tun, Kind. Kümmer dich um Nikolaus.“

Als sie freudestrahlend zum Brunnen ging, lief Vinzek jedoch schnell zu seiner Frau und holte die Uniform des Jägers. Dann schickte er einen Nachbarsjungen los, diese in die kleine Waldhütte zu bringen, welche der frühere Gutsherr immer genutzt hatte. Sie alle wussten, dass Aschenbrödel dort ihr wichtigstes Hab und Gut verwahrte.

An diesem Abend erwartete Vinzek ein noch glücklicheres Mädchen, doch als er sie wiedersah, wirkte sie verwirrt. Und auch den Rest der Woche ritt sie nicht mehr aus, vermied den Stall und den Blick auf die Wiesen um jeden Preis.

„Was ist mit dir?“

Vinzek konnte es nicht lassen. Zu wissen dass es Aschenbrödel schlecht ging und das vielleicht auch seine Schuld war . . . 

„Nichts, Vinzek. Es ist nur so viel zu tun wegen dem König.“

Sie versuchte ein Lächeln und scheiterte kläglich.

„Komm mit in die Stube, Aschenbrödel. Etwas warme Milch wird dich aufmuntern.“

„Sehe ich so schlimm aus?“

„Du wirkst nicht wie du selbst.“, sagte er als er die Milch über das Feuer hängte.   
„Selbst die Herrin ist verwirrt, dass du dich von ihr einschüchtern lässt.“

„Oh nein.“  
Sie versuchte ein weiteres Mal zu lächeln, bevor sie schweigend auf ihre Knie starrte bis er ihr eine Tasse mit warmer Milch reichte. 

Am nächsten Tag ritt sie wieder aus.

__________________

Ab diesem Tag veränderte sich alles. 

Aschenbrödel ritt häufiger aus und blieb länger weg. Sie erledigte ihre Aufgaben noch schneller als zuvor und bemühte sich weiterhin niemandem Umstände zu bereiten, doch es war offensichtlich, dass etwas passiert war. Während ihre Stimmung so traurig gewesen war, war sie jetzt umso fröhlicher. Sie summte und sang so häufig es ging, bewegte sich manchmal tanzend voran und trieb ihre Stiefmutter in den Wahnsinn. Dass sie beim Jagen erfolgreich war, merkten alle, denn sie brachte regelmäßig frische Beute mit und verteilte sie in der Küche oder unter den Leuten. 

Vinzek kam die Warnung des Jägers wieder in den Sinn und er stellte Aschenbrödel als sie einmal von solch einer Jagd zurück kehrte.

„Pass auf, Aschenbrödel. Die Tiere gehören dem König und er wird nicht wollen dass du sie jagst. Wenn sie dich erwischen sieht es schlecht für dich aus!“

Zu seiner Verwunderung lachte Aschenbrödel nur: „Hab keine Sorge, Vinzek. Der König wird sich nicht beschweren.“

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Haus, einen gefüllten Sack über den Schultern.

Vinzek zweifelte an sich selbst. War er zu gutgläubig gewesen? Waren seine Taten zu voreilig und unbedacht? War Aschenbrödel nicht das vorsichtige und vernünftige Mädchen wie sie alle gedachte hatten?

Was auch der Grund für ihr Verhalten war, Vinzek würde es herausfinden. Und wenn sie sich in Gefahr brachte, würde er sie zurückholen und zur Vernunft bringen. 

So kam es, als sie das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit ergriff und mit Nikolaus hinaus ritt, dass er ihr folgte. Sein altes Pony war sicher nicht so schnell wie Nikolaus, aber im verschneiten Wald war es nicht schwer der Spur zu folgen. Und als er sie fand war er sprachlos.

Da stand ihr Schimmel zwischen vier weiteren Pferden, angebunden und glückselig am Fressen. Und nicht unweit entfernt stand eine Gruppe an Männern. Zwei hatten Armbrüste erhoben, während der Rest entspannt an der Seite stand und redete. 

Ein Schuss fiel und die Männer jubelten und schlugen einem der Armbrust-Schützen auf den Rücken. Einer von ihnen rannte, um die Beute zu holen, während der zweite Schütze weiterhin in den Himmel starrte.

„Lasst es!“, rief einer der Männer, „Er ist zu weit weg!“

Doch der erste Schütze rief sie alle zur Ruhe und wartete schweigend auf den nächsten Schuss. Welcher fiel und ebenfalls erfolgreich war. Wieder kam es zu Jubel und die Beute wurde verglichen. Wie es schien war es ein Wettbewerb zwischen den beiden Schützen, doch wer gewonnen hatte, konnte Vinzek nicht verstehen. Lautes Gelächter erfüllte den Wald und sorgte dafür, dass bald keine Beute mehr da sein würde.

Aber wo war Aschenbrödel? Wenn Nikolaus hier war, konnte sie nicht weit sein. Vorsichtig schlich er weiter um die Bäume herum, bis er einen besseren Blick auf die Gruppe werfen konnte. Und ihm der Atem stockte. 

Dort stand Aschenbrödel. Inmitten einer Gruppe adeliger Männer stand sie als Mann verkleidet mit einer Armbrust in der Hand, ein stolzes Lachen im Gesicht. Einer der Adeligen legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter als wäre sie ein Freund und Vinzek hatte das untrügliche Bedürfnis sie zu beschützen. Doch nichts passierte. Der Mann nahm seinen Arm wieder herunter und gesellte sich zu seinen Freunden, welche eine Schneeballschlacht gestartet hatten. Nur Aschenbrödel und der zweite Schütze blieben stehen und redeten, die Köpfe nah beieinander um sich verstehen zu können. 

Was für eine Gruppe hatte sie gefunden? Wer waren diese Männer? Adelige wohl, aber wie kam es dass sie im Wald jagen durften? Hatte der König es ihnen erlaubt? Und warum hatte wohl noch niemand bemerkt, dass dieser unbekannte Jäger ein Mädchen war? Ungefähr in ihrem Alter, aber ein Mädchen trotz alledem!

Leise ließ Vinzek sich auf den Boden sinken, den Blick weiter auf die Gruppe gerichtet. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Aschenbrödel verbieten sich mit ihnen zu treffen? Als ob sie auf ihn hören würde. Doch, sie würde auf ihn hören, aber sie würde trauern. Und würde sie ihm je wieder vertrauen? Was sollte er tun?

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Gruppe wieder aufbrach und Aschenbrödel sich auf den Rückweg machte. Ihre neuen Freunde hatten versucht sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen, aber sie hatte vehement abgelehnt. „Bis in ein paar Tagen“, hatte sie gesagt. Das bewies wohl, dass die Treffen geplant waren.

Als alle verschwunden waren, machte sich auch Vinzek langsam auf den Rückweg. Wenn er einen kleinen Umweg ging, würde er an einer anderen Stelle auf den Hauptweg zurück kommen als sie.  
Doch zu dem Umweg kam er nicht mehr.

Ein paar Meter weiter, hinter einem großen, verschneiten Holzhaufen, stand der zweite Schütze, die Armbrust auf ihn gerichtet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an alle, die es tatsächlich wagen hier einen Blick hinein zu werfen ;)  
> Und viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!
> 
> Ps. Der Prinz hat einen Namen bekommen!

Kapitel 2:

Filips POV

Filips Blick war starr auf den Mann vor ihm, die Armbrust direkt auf dessen Oberkörper gerichtet. Dieser Mann sah nicht nach einem Verbrecher aus, aber man konnte sich nie sicher sein. Er war zudem mit Sicherheit Matej gefolgt.

„Warum versteckt Ihr Euch hinter Bäumen wie ein Feigling? Kommt raus und stellt euch!“

Der Mann blinzelte mehrfach, bevor er erschreckt die Arme hoch nahm.

„Ich tue niemandem etwas, bitte glaubt mir!“

„Dann sagt mir, was Ihr hier zu suchen habt und warum Ihr euch während unserer Jagd versteckt habt.“

Noch immer schwankte die Waffe nicht, auch wenn Filip sich wieder etwas entspannte.

Der Mann schien zu überlegen wie er sagen sollte, was er sagen musste und Filip hatte langsam eine Vorahnung um was es ging. Oder genauer: um wen es ging.

„Ich tue niemandem etwas und ich bin nicht im Auftrag von jemandem hier, sondern aus Sorge.“

„Sorge?“

„Ja, Sorge. Es geht um euren Gast . . .“

„Ah, um Matej.“

Wieder ein Blinzeln. Natürlich war das nicht ihr richtiger Name gewesen. Und doch war Filip ein klein wenig enttäuscht.

„Ja, um Matej . . .“

Scheinbar wusste der Mann wieder nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sollte er ihm auf die Sprünge helfen? Ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien? Aber was wusste dieser? Was konnte er selbst verraten ohne Matej in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? Wer wusste noch, dass sie eine Frau war? Wobei das Geheimnis wohl eher ihre Verkleidung als Mann war. Und das kam sicher nicht gut bei ihrer Familie an. War der Diener deshalb geschickt worden?  
Dieser hatte sie zumindest schon gesehen. Er wusste, dass sie sich als Mann ausgab und jagen ging. Sie schützen konnte Filip jetzt nur auf andere Weise. Und dafür musste er erst einmal wissen was los war.

„Ich hoffe sie ist nicht in Schwierigkeiten?“

„Sie?“  
Der arme Mann wirkte ganz verwirrt und Filip senkte langsam die Armbrust.

„Ja, sie. Oder nicht?“

„Doch, doch. Ich wusste nur nicht ob Sie . . . wer sind Sie überhaupt?“

Filip hob die Waffe wieder: „Noch stelle ich die Fragen hier.“

Und nach einem Moment der Stille: „Wie heißen Sie?“

„Vinzek.“

„Okay, Vinzek. Wussten Sie, dass Matej sich als Mann verkleidet?“

„Ich wusste dass sie die Uniform zum Ausreiten anzieht, aber nicht, dass sie sich als Mann ausgibt um zu jagen.“

„Sie ist gut“, Filip lachte, „Aus diesem Grund darf sie auch dabei sein. Sie ist besser als der Rest von uns zusammen. Woher kann sie das?“

Vinzek verschränkte die Arme: „Das sollten Sie sie besser selbst fragen.“

Filip seufzte und senkte die Armbrust vollständig: „Da sie nicht weiß, dass ich weiß, dass sie eine Frau ist, ist das ein etwas heikles Gesprächsthema. Aber eine ganz andere Frage: Warum habt Ihr sie verfolgt?“

„Ich musste wissen woher die Beute kam. Habt ihr eine Genehmigung des Königs? Ich möchte nicht, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten gerät.“

„Seid Ihr ihr Vater oder weshalb machen Sie sich solche Sorgen? Sie sehen nicht aus wie ein Adeliger.“

„Mein Stand tut nichts zur Sache. Habt Ihr eine Genehmigung?“

Filip wollte schon aus Prinzip auf dem Thema verharren, aber dann würde er wohl gar nichts mehr herausfinden. Zudem blieb die Frage offen wie viel Einfluss dieser Vinzek auf Matej hatte. Konnte er dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht mehr ausreiten konnte? Konnte er sie einsperren?

„Ich bin die Genehmigung.“, stellte er also stattdessen klar und präsentierte seine Hand, das köngliche Siegel gut sichtbar auf seinem Ring.  
Es dauerte auch nur einen Moment, dann sank Vinzek vor Schreck zu Boden: „Eure Majestät, Prinz Filip?“  
Filip nickte so majestätisch wie er nur konnte. Warum ihm das königliche Benehmen immer dann schwer fiel wenn es darauf ankam war ihm selbst ein Rätsel. 

Mit einem Mal wurde Vinzek bleich. Er stand wieder auf und kam näher an Filip heran, die Stimme fast nur ein Flüstern: „Ist sie in Schwierigkeiten, Sir?“

„Nein. Nein!“, versuchte Filip ihn zu beruhigen. Er musste die Situation eindeutig entschärfen, sonst wäre es aus mit dem wöchentliche Jagdtreffen. Und er genosse diese Jagdtreffen. Sie war eine würdige Konkurrenz und weit davon entfernt ihm ununterbrochen zu schmeicheln. Ihr einziger Wunsch war es zu jagen und das gefiel ihm.

„Sie ist nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Solange sie mit mir jagt, gibt es keine Probleme. Und ich werde auch nicht verraten, dass sie eine Frau ist. So weit ich es beurteilen kann möchte sie einfach nur jagen. Sie ist gut und ich sehe keinen Grund ihr das zu verbieten. Ich verstehe jedoch, wenn ihre Familie damit ein Problem hat.“

Vinzek gab so etwas wie ein Schnauben von sich, erklärte sich jedoch nicht weiter und Filip fragte nicht nach. Es würde besser sein nicht mehr zu wissen. Der andere Mann blieb für einen Moment länger stumm und schien nachzudenken.

„Ich werde niemandem von unserer Begegnung erzählen, wenn Euch das recht ist, Eure Majestät. Ich werde sie auch nicht davon abhalten mit auf die Jagd zu gehen. Solange Ihr versprecht auf sie auszupassen.“

Der Blick, den Filip erhielt, glich einem Vater, welcher seine Tochter in die Ehe geben musste. Nicht, dass er diesen bisher schon einmal auf sich gerichtet gesehen hatte, aber als seine beiden Schwestern geheiratet hatten, waren dies die Blicke seines Vaters gewesen. Nicht, dass er Matej heiraten wollte. Aber zu wissen dass sie inmitten einer Gruppe an Männern allein unterwegs war, war wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer als sie zu verheiraten, also sagte er nichts dazu.

„Ich werde auf sie aufpassen, ich verspreche es.“

„Und wenn jemals etwas sein sollte“, Vinzek holte tief Luft „Ihr findet mich auf Gut Nemec. Auch wenn Nemcova inzwischen passender ist.“

„Danke.“

Für einen weiteren Moment blieben beide Männer stumm. Dann verbeugte sich Vinzek, murmelte „Meine Empfehlung, Eure Majestät“ und ging mit seinem eigenen Pony an Filip vorbei zurück zur Hauptstraße. 

Na wenn das mal keine seltsame Begegnung gewesen war . . . 

_______________________________

Matej war wieder da.

Filip hatte nicht gedacht, dass er nervös oder angespannt war, aber als er Matej auf Nikolaus an ihrem Treffpunkt warten sah, merkte er wie er vor Erleichterung ein wenig in sich zusammen sank. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie keine Konsequenzen erleiden müsste, doch die Chance dass sie nicht wiederkommen würde, hatte bestanden. 

Auch ihre Begrüßung schien normal zu sein. Sie gab ihm, selbst in einer kurzen Unterhaltung zu zweit, nicht zu verstehen, dass sie von seinem Gespräch mit Vinzek wusste. Er würde diese Charade zwar gerne auflösen und ihr die Freiheit geben als Frau dabei zu sein, aber gleichzeitig wusste er, dass dies alles ändern würde. Denn es gab keine Freiheit für sie, wenn sie sich als Frau zeigte. Erst Recht nicht in Begleitung von mehreren Männern und einem Prinzen. Der auch ein Mann war . . . 

Die Treffen waren, als wäre nie etwas geschehen und bald schon kam ihm das Gespräch im Wald wie ein böser Traum vor. Ein böser Traum, der das Ende einer guten Zeit hätte hervorrufen können. Denn diese Jagd, diese Ritte und diese Zeit mit seinen Freunden und Matej waren sein Lebensinhalt. Sein Vater wollte, dass er lernte und sich eine Braut suchte, aber am Hofe fühlte er sich eingeengt und erstickt. Er hatte gehofft dass sein Vater die Hochzeitspläne zumindest über den Winter vergessen würde, aber stattdessen hatten sie noch mehr Gestalt angenommen. Es schien als wäre es dem König zu langweilig geworden. Und so wurde eine Woche voller Bälle geplant. Nicht von ihm selbst und auch nicht von seinem Vater, aber von seinen Beratern und seiner Mutter. Nicht, dass er auch nur eine der anwesenden Damen kennen würde. Oder kennenlernen würde an so einem Abend. Er akzeptierte, dass er wohl eine Frau heiraten würde, die ihm unbekannt war. Aber konnte das nicht noch ein wenig warten?

„Denkst du an deine Tanzstunden, mein Sohn?“

Seine Mutter war eine gute Frau, aber warum sollte er tanzen lernen? Wen sollte er beeindrucken? Bei wem konnte er sich blamieren, wenn er doch niemanden kann . . . Matej!   
Matej würde dort sein. Sie war adelig, dessen war er sich sicher. Und da jede Adelige im Umkreis eingeladen war, würde sie auch dabei sein. Das bedeutete, dass er jemanden kannte und dass er jemanden hatte, den er zum Tanzen auffordern konnte, ohne sich komplett zu blamieren. Und doch war es ihm bei ihr, aus freundschaftlichen Gründe, umso wichtiger ihr nicht auf die Füße zu treten. 

Und so kam es, dass Filip tanzen lernte. Nicht besonders gut und auch nicht besonders motiviert, aber er versuchte es und zwang sogar Kamil und Vitek dazu mitzumachen. Immerhin würden sie auch bei dem Tanz dabei sein. Ob sie Matej wiedererkennen würden? Er hatte nie mit ihnen darüber gesprochen welches Geschlecht ihr neuer Freund hatte, aber er war sich sicher sie hatten zumindest eine Ahnung. 

Diese Qual mitzumachen sollte sich besser lohnen . . . 

________________________

Der Ballabend kam. Der Ballabend verging. Und egal wie verzweifelt er suchte, Filip konnte Matej nicht finden. Er kannte doch ihr Gesicht, warum aber fand er sie dann nicht? War sie doch unter den Männern? Aber auch hier hatte er kein Glück, ebenso wenig als er seine Freunde dazu befragte. Niemand hatte sie gesehen und er wusste nicht einmal ihren Nachnamen. Wieso war sie nicht aufgetaucht? Hatte sie etwa Angst er würde sie erkennen und bloß stellen? Das musste es sein! Aber das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen!

Gut Nemec hatte Vinzek gesagt. War sie auch von dort? Eine Tochter? Oder eine Bekannte auf Besuch? Als er unauffällig den Berater seines Vaters nach Gut Nemec fragte, zeigte dieser auf eine Mutter und eine Tochter, die beide mit großer Sicherheit nicht Matej waren. Wo Matej blond und klein war, war die Mutter dunkelhaarig und groß, noch unterstützt durch einen riesigen Schirm als Kopfbedeckung. Die Tochter war schlank und hoch gewachsen und hätte niemals in die Schuhe von Matej gepasst. Aber vielleicht konnten sie ihm ja eine Antwort bieten.

Und so kam es, dass er Dora zum Tanz aufforderte. Riskant, so wusste er, aber er wollte eine Antwort.

„Es ist eine Ehre mit euch zu tanzen, Eure Majestät.“  
Filip versuchte verzweifelt sich an die Schritte zu erinnern und gleichzeitig Konversation zu betreiben und sich eine Strategie auszudenken.  
„Obwohl ich Euch die ganze Zeit auf die Füße trete?“  
Das mit der Konversation konnte er wohl vergessen. Doch Dora lachte nur und wiederholte: „Es ist mit eine Ehre.“

Dieser kurze Austausch reichte schon, dass er wieder weg wollte. Doch zuvor musste er noch eine Antwort erhalten.

„Ihr seid von Gut Nemec, habe ich recht?“  
Jetzt strahlte sie wahrlich: „Ja, das habt ihr euch gut gemerkt, Eure Exzellenz.“  
„Ich konnte leider bei dem Besuch meines Vaters nicht dabei sein. Erzählt mir doch ein klein wenig von euch. Habt ihr noch Schwestern, Brüder oder Cousinen bei euch? Und ist Euer Vater heute Abend auch hier?“

Der letzte Satz war ein Fehler, das merkte er zu spät. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie jetzt bereits an einen Heiratsantrag und er versuchte sich noch schnell zu retten: „Ich frage nur, weil ich meine keinen Mann bei der Vorstellung gesehen zu haben.“

Dora zwinkerte langsam, bevor sie sprach: „Da habt Ihr Recht, Eure Majestät. Gut bemerkt. Mein Stiefvater starb vor wenigen Jahren und hat meiner Mutter und mir das Gut hinterlassen. Ich habe keine weiteren Geschwister, aber eine Menge Cousinen und Cousins, das stimmt.“

Oh, dann war es wohl eine weiter entfernt Verwandte. Kein Wunder, dass alles etwas ominös war. Hatte sie gedacht sie dürfte nicht mit? Oder doch, dass er sie erkennen würde?

„Mein Beileid Euch und Eurer Mutter. Ich hoffe die Arbeit ist nicht zu schwer nach so einem Verlust.“

„Vielen Dank, mein Herr, ich bin ...“

„Mein Vater hat mir gerade gewunken, ich muss leider zu ihm zurück kehren. Bitter verzeiht mir meine Unhöflichkeit. Vielen Dank für diesen Tanz.“

Und damit verschwand Filip in der Menge. Morgen würde er nach Gut Nemec reiten und sich nach Vinzek erkundigen. Morgen würde er erfahren wer sie war. Oder ihr zumindest zu einer Einladung verhelfen. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, sie war der einzige Grund gewesen, weshalb er sich auf diesen Ball gefreut hatte. Und wenn er jetzt eine Woche lang diese Bälle ohne sie durchstehen musste, würde er verrückt werden.

Warum das so war? Darüber wollte er lieber gar nicht erst nachdenken. Matej war ein Freund, oder eine Freundin und in Zeiten von Not braucht man Freunde. Das war alles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß ;)

Filips POV

 

Matej war wieder nicht anwesend.

Filip spürte Frust in sich hoch steigen, als er die tanzende Menge betrachtete und das bekannte Gesicht nicht finden konnte. Genügend erwartungsvolle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet, kaum ein Gesicht abgewandt. 

Hatte sie sich irgendwo versteckt? Oder sah sie in Frauenkleidern tatsächlich so anders aus? Nein, ihr Gesicht würde er überall wieder erkennen. Dessen war er sich sicher. 

Also hatte Vinzek ihn angelogen? Oder hatte sich Matej doch dagegen entschieden am Ball teilzunehmen? Um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen? Um nicht erkannt zu werden?

Dabei hatte er es sich so bildhaft vorgestellt. Wie sie den Saal betrat, die Blicke aller auf sich zog mit ihrem Strahlen. Und er würde auf sie zugehen, nur sie ansehen und sie zum Tanz auffordern. Und ohne etwas zu sagen, würde sie wissen, dass er sie kannte . . . ohne etwas zu sagen.

Da hatte er es sich wohl etwas leicht gemacht. Doch jetzt schien es beinahe als wollte sie nicht einmal, dass er wusste, dass sie eine Frau war. Und das war ein härterer Schlag, als er gedacht hatte. 

Er konnte und würde nicht eher ruhen bevor er nicht wusste was dahinter steckte.

Und so kam es, dass er wieder einmal in dem Wald nahe Gut Novac stand und wartete. Auf Vinzek. Der was auch immer für eine Rolle hatte. In Matejs Leben, in seinem eigenen Leben. 

Er würde sich fragen ob er dem Mann vertrauen könnte, wenn er nicht so verzweifelt auf ihn warten würde. Scheinbar war für ihn bereits alle Hilfe zu spät. 

Und da kam er auch schon, einen kleinen Handkarren mit Wäsche ziehend. Was für eine Rolle hatte dieser Mann nur? Verwandt war er mit Matej sicher nicht. Ihr Bediensteter? Ein verrückter Onkel?

Egal!

„Vinzek!“

Der Mann zuckte zusammen, als wäre er einem Bär begegnet. Und ähnlich geschockt sah er Filip auch an: Die Augen weit aufgerissen, das Gesicht bleich und der Mund so weit offen, dass Filip alle der zehn krummen Zähne sehen und zählen konnte.

„Eure Majestät!“

„Matej war nicht da.“

Vinzek blinzelte und war einen Moment lang stumm. Schlussendlich fragte er leise: „Warum ist es Euch so wichtig? Warum seid Ihr wieder hier?“ Und nach einem Moment: „Verfolgt Ihr sie?“

Eine gute Frage . . . 

„Wenn sie mich nicht sehen möchte, könnt Ihr mir das sagen. Ich möchte sicher gehen, dass sie nicht ihre Möglichkeiten in der Gesellschaft aufgrund unserer Freunschaft vermindert.“

„Aber warum, Eure Majetät? Mit Verlaub, aber was ist Euer Interesse an ihr?“

Filip wusste, dass es sich nicht gehörte seine Gefühle mit einfachen Bauern zu besprechen, doch wen hatte er sonst noch? Seinen Freunden konnte er diese komplexen Emotionen mit Sicherheit nicht erklären. Und zumindest wusste Vinzek von Matejs Situation. 

„Ich versichere Euch, dass ich keine unehren Absichten verfolge. Ich würde sie gerne besser kennen lernen und sie auch außerhalb der Jagd treffen.“

„Und Ihr meint, dass dies auf einem Ball möglich ist?“

Filip musste lachen. Da hatte Vinzek recht. Er hatte es die letzten zwei Tage erlebt, wie wenig man Menschen auf einem Ball kennen lernen konnte. Wenn man sie noch gar nicht kannte. Doch mit Matej würd es anders sein. Sie kannten sich schon, sie hatten gemeinsame Interessen und Matej versuchte nicht ihm unter alle Umständen zu gefallen. 

„Wir kennen uns schon. Es wäre nicht nur oberflächlich.“

Vinzek betrachtete Filip genau, schien ihn zu beobachten wie ein Raubtier sein Opfer.

„Wenn Eure Majestät auch nur die Anstalt macht sie zu benutzen, werdet Ihr nicht mehr sicher sein. Weder in Eurem Schloss, noch auf Eurem Pferd. Ich werde Euch finden, habt Ihr verstanden?“

Das war das erste Mal, dass jemand, mit Ausnahme seines Vaters, ihm gedroht hatte. Und im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater wusste Filip, dass diese Drohnung ernst gemeint war. Jedes einzelne Wort.

Er schluckte.

„Ich verspreche Euch, dass Ihr die Erlaubnis dazu habt, sollte ich ihr Vertrauen missbrauchen.“

Vinzek war weiterhin grimmig, aber nickte.

„Nun sagt mir bitte, wie kann ich Matej treffen? Oder warum kommt sie nicht zum Ball?“

„Sie ist sich immer noch unsicher, Eure Majestät. Und dazu hat sie nicht einmal ein passendes Ballkleid.“

„Das ist ihr Problem?“

Filip war ungläubig. Wie konnte sie kein Ballkleid haben? Doch dann dachte er an Dora und ihre Kleidung. Wenn schon die Gutsherrinnen kaum anständige Kleidung hatten, wie sollten sie da für die Cousine etwas übrig haben?  
Das würde er ändern.

„Versucht sie zu überreden, ich bitte Euch, Vinzek. Ich werde mich um das Kleid kümmern. Wohin soll ich es bringen lassen?“

Vinzek schien zu überlegen. Ob aus Überraschung oder Misstrauen war nicht zu erkennen. Und nach einem Moment erklärte er: „Südlich von hier ist eine alte Jagdhütte. Sie gehört zu diesem Gut und ist doch ungenutzt seit dem Tod des letzten Herren. Lasst das Kleid in der Hütte ablegen und ich werde es ihr bringen.“

Und so ward es geschehen.

_______________________

Der Ballabend des dritten Tages begann wie alle anderen Bälle auch. 

Ein Ansager begrüßte die Gäste, welche in Reih und Glied an König, Königin und Filip vorbei gingen, sich verbeugten und das ein oder andere Wort mit ihnen austauschten. 

Noch war Matej nicht dabei, doch Filip übte sich in Geduld. Dass sie ihren Namen nicht preisgeben wollen würde, hatte er erwartet. Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, wenn er doch eigentlich noch nichts von ihrem Geheimnis wusste.

Nervös war er trotzdem. Weil er hoffte, dass sie kommen würde? Weil er sich unsicher war, was passieren würde? Weil sie sein Kleid tragen würde? Dabei hatte er sich vorgenommen sie noch nicht anzusprechen, sondern ihr den Raum zu geben sich wohl zu fühlen. 

Und da geschah es.

Eine Schimmer in Grün in seinem Augenwinkel ließ Filip aufmerksam werden. Und dort war sie. Dort war zumindest das Kleid, welches er für sie hatte bringen lassen. Das blasse Grün ließ sie unwirklich scheinen. Eine einzelne Locke fiel aus den hochgesteckten Haaren an ihrem Hals entlang auf die Schulter und Filip musste schlucken. 

Es war Matej und doch gleichzeitig wieder nicht. War er sich überhaupt selbst sicher? Sie hatte ein leichtes Tuch vor ihr Gesicht gebunden, so dass nur ihre Augen zu sehen waren. Doch das war einerlei, denn Filip erkannte sie, war sich so sicher wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Sie mochte keine Männerkleidung tragen und ihre Haare nicht unter einer Kapuze verstecken, das war egal, denn er kannte sie. Und es drängt ihn zu ihr hin als würde davon abhängen. 

Warum hatte sie noch niemand bemerkt? Warum ging kein Raunen durch die Menge als wäre eine leibhafte Prinzessin erschienen? Warum drehte sich niemand nach ihr um, als könnten sie nicht wegsehen? Denn Filip konnte es wahrlich nicht, egal wie sehr er sich vorgenommen hatte sie nicht zu verunsichern.

„Filip? Filip!“

„Ja?!“

Er war sich sicher sein Kopf war hoch rot, als er sich umdrehte und seinen Freunden gegenüber stand. Kamil versuchte grinsend hinter ihn zu sehen: „Wer hat dir denn deinen Verstand verdreht? Ist es doch endlich passiert?“

Vitekt dagegen wirkte gelangweilt: „Als ob! Bei den Anwesenden hat er sich wohl eher gegruselt!“

Filip wollte widersprechen, doch er konnte diese perfekte Ausrede nicht vernichten.

„Also Vitek, ganz so schlimm . . .“  
Und schon hatten sie angebissen!  
„Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht? Machst du Witze? Ich habe vorhin eine Dame mit so einem grässlichen Gelb gesehen, dass mir schwindelig wurde. Und habt ihr die Frau mit dem Schirm auf dem Kopf entdeckt? Sie trägt ihn seit drei Tagen! Und ihre Tochter erst!“  
Kamil nickte vehement: „Habt ihr schon mit der Riesin getanzt? Ich hatte kein einziges Mal meine Füße auf dem Boden während dieser halben Stunde!“  
„Aber zumindest kann sie tanzen . . .“  
„Zumindest . . . wie bitte?“  
Kamil und Filip starrten Vitek an, welcher mit einem Mal fasziniert den Boden betrachtete. Das war doch nicht möglich!

Und als sie ihren Freund verhörten und langsam zum Buffet schlenderten, blickte Filip noch einmal aus dem Augenwinkel zurück. Matej stand am Rand und beobachtete die Tanzenden, den Schleier weiterhin im Gesicht. Und doch konnte Filip das Lächeln erkennen.  
Es war genug um sein Herz zu füllen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Weg führt immer weiter von seinem originalen Pfad ab. Und diesmal kommen neue POV dazu. Und ich hoffe sie gefallen euch auch ;)  
> Viel Spaß und danke an alle, die es wagen!

Kapitel 4

Vizek’s POV

Voller Angst und Sorge hatte Vinzek gewartet. Die Kerze im Stübchen war beinahe herunter gebrannt und er hatte sich bereits überlegt eine neue zu holen. Doch da ertönte das Herannahen eines Reiters und durch ein beschlagenes Fenster konnte er Nikolaus erkennen. 

„Aschenbrödel?“

Sie hatte sich bereits umgezogen. Doch Spuren ihres nächtlichen Abenteuers waren ihr noch anzusehen. Wie das glatt gekämmte Haar, das saubere Gesicht und das strahlende Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Vinzek?“

Sie schien ihn nicht erwartet zu haben.  
„Was machst du noch hier?“  
Er zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„Ich habe den Stallburschen ins Bett geschickt. Irgendjemand muss die Herrin ja empfangen.“  
„Hat sie nicht einen Kutscher?“  
„Der nicht alles auf einmal kann.“

Aschenbrödel seufzte und führte Nikolaus ein paar Schritte auf und ab, bevor sie ihn in den Stall brachte und absattelte.

„Ich vermute du warst doch auf dem Ball?“

„Gib doch einfach zu, dass du neugierig bist!“  
Ein Moment Stille, während sie Nikolaus Flanken mit Stroh abrieb und Vinzek einfach abwartete.  
„Ja, ich habe deinen Rat befolgt und bin gegangen. Ja, der zweite Wunsch hat ebenfalls gewirkt und ich habe ein Ballkleid in der Jagdhütte vorgefunden. Ja, Mutter und Dora haben mich nicht erkannt. Zum Glück.“

Was wohl bedeutete, dass sie noch jemand nicht erkannt hatte.

„Du hattest Spaß?“

Ihr Lachen füllte den Stall und Nikolaus schnaubte als würde er einstimmen wollen.

„Es war wundervoll, Vinzek! So viel Glanz und so schöne Menschen bei solch romantischer Musik. Es war wie ein Traum.“

„Du redest als würdest du es nicht wiederholen können. Dabei bleiben dir noch vier Tage.“

„Meinst du es fällt auf, wenn ich in demselben Kleid komme? Oder wird das Kleid morgen verschwunden sein?“

„Probiere es aus. Oder wünsche dir ein neues Kleid.“

„Als ob das ein gerechter Wunsch wäre, Vinzek.“

Und doch musste sie lachen. Was sie wohl wirklich dachte?

Das Geräusch von einer Kutsche schreckte beide hoch. So bald waren die Herrschaften schon wieder da? Mit einer Handbewegung schickte Vinzek Aschenbrödel hinaus aus dem Stall.   
Er selbst machte sich auf, das Tor zu öffnen. 

___________________________

Aschenbrödels POV

Aschenbrödel hatte sich den dritten Wunsch aufgespart und stattdessen auf das alte Kleid gehofft. Etwas restlicher Stoff von ihrer Stiefmutter und sie hatte neue Ärmel und Bänder. Auch wenn sie aus diesem Grund etwas später auf den Ball kam. Aber wie auch am Abend zuvor wollte sie nicht, dass sie jemand erkannte oder sie ihren Namen preisgeben musste. Weder ihre Stiefmutter und -schwester, noch Prinz Filip. Auch wenn es sie reizte sich ihm preis zu geben. Würde er ihr glauben? Sich freuen? Sie verdammen? Auch wenn sie nicht glaubte dass er zu einer grausamen Tat fähig war, so wusste sie doch was Wilderern und Dieben blühte, wenn man sie erwischte. Und sie würde sicher nicht weniger hart gerichtet werden. 

Die Wachen erkannten sie dieses Mal und ließen sie ohne weitere Fragen durch. Kein Wunder, denn im Inneren ging es hoch her. Die Musik spielte noch, die Tanzfläche war gefüllt von jungen Tanzpaaren und schönen Kleidern. Überall erklangen Stimmen und Gelächter. Es war einfach in der Menge zu verschwinden. Niemand suchte einen, alle waren mit der Feier beschäftig. Eine leichte Sorge zur Sicherheit des Prinzen machte sich in ihr breit, aber sie unterdrückte diese. Er war wohl kaum ungeschützt an solch einem Abend.

Die ersten Tänze verbrachte Aschenbrödel mit einem Glas Wein am Rand der Tanzfläche, den Rücken zum Balkon, den Blick auf die Paare gerichtet. Sie beneidete diese und war gleichzeitig doch glücklich. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie diesen Traum erleben könnte und doch war es wahr geworden. Sie würde wohl kaum länger träumen dürfen, denn spätestens am Ende der Woche würde wieder alles so sein wie zuvor.

Alles? Nicht ganz. Denn wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sie Prinz Filip weiterhin treffen und mit ihm jagen. Und jedes Mal wenn sie ihn sehen würde, würde sie an diesen kleinen Traum denken. An diesen kleinen Augenblick Freiheit. Denn auch wenn er nicht wusste, dass sie da war, er war mit ein Grund für diese Bälle und dass sie solch einen Spaß hatte.   
Wenn sie es ihm doch nur sagen könnte . . .   
Wenn er es doch nur schon wüsste . . . 

Eine Gestalt schob sich in ihr Blickfeld und schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf.

Kamil.

Kurz kam Panik über sie, doch er zeigte kein Anzeichen von Wiedererkennung. Nicht einmal ein wenig. Und da fiel ihr wieder der Schleier vor ihrem Gesicht ein. Da weder ihre Mutter noch Schwester oder gar der Prinz sie erkannt hatten, musste er gut wirken. Und Kamil erwartete wohl kaum, dass Matej, der Jäger, als Frau auf diesem Ball erscheinen würde.

„Darf ich bitten, Mylady?“

Es war lange her, dass sich jemand so elegant vor ihr verbeugt hatte und Aschenbrödel konnte dem Kompliment nicht widerstehen. Er würde sie schon nicht erkennen. Und warum sollte sie sich dieser Freude verweigern? Sie hatte nur diese Möglichkeit.

„Mit Freude, Mylord.“

Eine höfische Verbeugung so gut es ging und schon führte er sie galant auf die Tanzfläche. Ihr war als würden sie alle anstarren, als würden sich alle fragen was diese Magd in ihrer Mitte machte. Doch niemand wagte es, die Frage zu stellen. Und so tanzten sie im Einklang mit der Musik. Sie tanzten bis Aschenbrödel schwindelig war. Bis sie außer Atem war und nicht mehr wusste wo ihre Hand aufhörte und wo seine begann. So gekonnt führte er sie durch die Schrittfolgen und vermied zur selben Zeit ihre Fehltritte.

Als sie sich einmal näher kamen, sprach er und die Panik kam zurück.

„Wer seid Ihr, Mylady? Und warum versteckt Ihr Euer Gesicht?“

„Verzeiht Mylord, aber ich bin nur eine niedere Cousine einer der anwesenden Gäste. Ich wurde aus Großzügigkeit mit eingeladen, doch ich will niemanden beschämen sobald ich meinen Namen nenne.“

Kamil zog eine Augenbraue hoch, eindeutig interessiert.

„Seid Ihr Euch bewusst, dass dies Euch umso faszinierender macht, als es Euer Name je könnte?“

„Dann müsst Ihr wohl damit leben, Mylord.“

Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir werden schon hinter Euer Geheimnis kommen, Mylady.“

„Wir?“

Ein schrecklicher Verdacht erwachte in ihr. Kamil war immer mit Vitek und Prinz Filip beisammen. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten . . . 

Nur ein Grinsen auf den Lippen verbeugte sich Kamil, denn der Tanz war zu Ende. Und dann führte er sie zum Rand der Tanzfläche. An welcher Filip und Vitek warteten.

„Wir.“

_____________________

Filip’s POV

Was hatten Kamil und Vitek nur mit einem Mal? Statt zu tanzen flüsterten sie hinter seinem Rücken ununterbrochen und warfen ihm abschätzende Blicke zu. Hatte er sich mal wieder blamiert, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte? Dabei hatte er den Abend über doch nichts anderes gemacht als etwas Wein zu trinken, mit ein oder zwei Damen zu tanzen und nach Matej Ausschau zu halten. Als er sie das erste Mal erkannt und entdeckt hatte, war er überrascht gewesen. Hatte sie etwa doch ein neues Kleid bekommen? Aber dann hatte er das alte in dem neuen erkannt. Sie hatte es wohl umnähen lassen. Oder selbst umgenäht, meinte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Doch er ignorierte sie gekonnt.  
So sehr er ihre neue Kreation auch bewunderte, er würde ihr am nächsten Tag noch ein neues Kleid zukommen lassen. Oder war das zu direkt?

„Filip? Eure Majestät?“

Verwirrt blinzelte er und sah Vitek vor sich. Kamil war verschwunden und auch Matej stand nicht mehr an ihrem Platz am Rand der Tanzfläche, wie zuvor. Wo konnte sie nur hin sein? War sie bereits nach Hause gegangen?

„Filip!“

„Ja?“

______________________________

Vitek’s POV

So verwirrt hatte Vitek Filip noch nie gesehen. Und dabei kannte er ihn seit Kindheitstagen. Doch diese unbekannte Frau schien es ihm wirklich angetan zu haben. So wie er sie anstarrte. Hatte er sich tatsächlich in eine Frau verliebt, deren Gesicht er nicht sehen konnte? Und dabei hatte Filip nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen sie kennenzulernen. Als hätte er Angst zurück gewiesen zu werden? Sie hatte keine Bewunderer und doch hatte Filip sie nie zum Tanzen aufgefordert.   
Sowohl Kamil als auch er konnten sich dies nicht erklären.

Doch bevor ihr Freund einer Unbekannten hinterher trauerte wie ein Hündchen, mussten sie etwas unternehmen. Und genau das passierte jetzt.

„Komm mit. Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen.“

„Aber können wir das nicht genauso gut hier bereden?“

Vitek warf einen eindrücklichen Blick in Richtung des Königs und Filip schien endlich zu verstehen. Wenn auch irritiert, aber zumindest willig, stand er auf und folgte Vitek.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah dieser, wie Kamil das Mädchen über die Tanzfläche wirbelte. Sie hatte Freude, das sah man von weitem. Also lag ihr Mangel an Tanzpartnern nicht an ihrem Desinteresse. Oder?

Nahe der Balkontüre blieb Vitek stehen und überlegte einen Moment. Konnte er ... ?

„Und was möchtest du bereden, Vitek?“

Er drehte sich zu Filip um und zog ihn näher an sich heran.

„Filip, mein Prinz und Freund, Kamil und ich machen uns Sorgen um dich. Seit Tagen schon bist du mit deinen Gedanken weit weg und deine Stimmung schwankt wie ein Blatt im Wind.“

Wirkte der Kerzenschein nur so, oder wurde Filip tatsächlich rot?

„Das ist nichts, Vitek. Nur meine Eltern, die wollen dass ich endlich eine Braut wähle. Du weißt genau wie sie sind. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Nach den Bällen wird wieder alles wie es war.“

„Oh nein, mein Freund. Wir wissen dass das nicht der einzige Grund ist. Und deshalb haben wir uns entschieden dir zu helfen.“

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Vitek Kamil, der mit großen Schritten die Unbekannte zu ihnen brachte.

„Helfen?“

Filip war zu recht misstrauisch und doch würde er keine Wahl haben.

„Aber ja doch.“

Und mit breitem Grinsen drehte Vitek ihn in die Richtung der Tanzfläche und des entgegen kommenden Paares.

Es war als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten. Filips Gesichtszüge entgleisten, wandelten sich zu Schock, Scham und etwas wie Unglauben, als sein Blick auf ihre Hand auf Kamils Arm fiel.

Doch auch die Unbekannte stockte in ihren Bewegungen, ihre Augen weit und ihr Blick hektisch als würde sie einen Fluchtweg suchen. Kannten sich die beiden etwa? War etwas passiert, von dem Vitek und Kamil nicht wussten? War das eine gute Idee gewesen?

Es war zu spät, ihr Plan war im Rollen.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Mylady? Dies ist Eure Majestät, der Prinz.“

Zwei steife Verbeugungen wurden ausgetauscht und Filip hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handschuh als würde sie jeden Moment zerbrechen.

Diese Entwicklung war auf jeden Fall interessant.

Kamil fuhr fort: „Diese Bälle sind zu Ehren des Prinzen ausgerichtet. Doch habt Ihr bereits mit ihm getanzt?“

Die Unbekannte schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Es war als wüsste sie bereits wohin dieses Gespräch führen würde und sie hatte sich ihrem Schicksal ergeben.

„Filip, wie konntest du nur diese Dame vergessen? Bist du wirklich so ein nachlässiger Gastgeber?“

Und obwohl Filip nur mit einem Bruchteil aller Damen bei dem Feste getanzt hatte, so konnte sich niemand der beiden dem Druck entziehen, welchen diese Worte mit sich brachten.

„Nein, nicht doch ... ich hatte vor ... Mylady? ... es war nur noch nicht ... Mylady? ... wie wäre es ... ein Tanz vielleicht? ... es wäre eine Ehre ...“

Filip stammelte und murmelte, doch die Unbekannte war nicht besser. Auf diese kaum verständliche Aufforderung murmelte auch sie eine vage Bejahung und mit einem Mal lag ihre Hand auf seinem Arm und ohne den Blick voneinander zu lassen, marschierten beide auf die Tanzfläche.

„Was war das denn?“  
Kamil sah den beiden ebenso fassungslos nach, wie sich auch Vitek fühlte.  
„Frag mich etwas leichteres.“, murmelte Vitek und wandte sich ab.  
Nun war es an Filip etwas aus der Situation zu machen. Er jedenfalls brauchte Wein. Und einen Tanz mit seiner Verehrten.

_______________________

Aschenbrödel POV

Ihre Hand auf seinem Arm fühlte sich an als wäre sie am Brennen. Ebenso wie ihr Gesicht unter ihrem Schleier.

Genau solch eine Situation hatte sie vermeiden wollen. Und doch war sie eingetroffen. Würde er sie nun erkennen? Und wenn nicht, was hieß das für ihre Gefühle, welche in diesem Moment ein Rad nach dem anderen schlugen in ihrem Inneren?

Sie hatte ihn vermisst. Sein Lachen, seine Vertrautheit, seine Witze und seine Nähe. Dabei war es erst ein paar Tage her seit sie sich im Wald gesehen und geredet hatten. Nun war sie ihm wieder nahe, doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich so weit weg wie nur möglich. Obwohl sie bei ihren Treffen Männerkleidung trug, fühlte sie sich jedoch mehr wie sie selbst als in diesem Moment. Und hier war sie für ihn eine Fremde.

Aber warum sagte er nichts?  
Sie wagte einen Blick in sein Gesicht. 

Er starrte verkrampft auf seine Füße, während er leise etwas vor sich her sagte. Zählte er?

„Zählt Ihr?“

Er sah sie an, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Was ihm vielleicht sogar lieber gewesen wäre. Sofort kamen sie aus dem Takt, stolperten ein paar Schritte bevor sie wieder in eine einfache, wenn auch stockende Schrittfolge fielen.

Noch immer schien er mit einer Antwort zu kämpfen. Schlussendlich befreite sie ihn von dieser Pflicht: „Ich wollte euch nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Bitte verzeiht mir. Eure Majestät.“  
Sein Blick glitt ein weiteres Mal hinunter zu ihren Füßen, als wollte er sichergehen, dass sie das taten was er ihnen aufgetragen hatte. Aschenbrödel versuchte ihm zu folgen so gut es ging, während ihre Gedanken sich überschlugen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, beruhigt es mich. So brauche ich mir keine Sorgen machen, wenn ich Euch auf die Füße trete. Und Ihr Euch auch nicht.“

Fast schon scheu sah er sie an, ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. War er etwa nervös?

„Sollen wir gemeinsam zählen?“

Nun musste auch sie lachen.

„Das klingt nach einem wunderbaren Plan.“

Und sie zählten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, zwei Kapitel an einem Tag, weil es eben heute läuft und ich einer bestimmten Person noch das Geburtstagsgeschenk schulde ;)  
> Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 5

Filips POV

Er hatte ihr doch nur ein Freund sein wollen. Er hatte ihr doch nur nahe sein wollen.  
Und doch . . .

Die Neckereien seiner Freunde sowie der Tanz mit Matej hatten Filip vor Augen geführt, dass es vielleicht nicht nur Freundschaft war. Vielleicht war mehr hinter seinem Bedürfnis mit ihr zu reden und sie in seiner Nähe zu haben. Oder doch nicht? Musste es Liebe sein, nur weil sie eine Frau war?

Oder war es eine Mischung aus beidem?

Filip wälzte sich ein weiteres Mal auf die andere Seite des Bettes in der Hoffnung, dass der Schlaf ihn doch übermannen würde. Sein Körper war müde, doch sein Geist war so wach wie seit dem Moment als er Matej gesehen hatte. Und er musste zugeben, dass sie eine Wirkung bei ihm auslöste, die weder Kamil noch Vitek hatten. Lag es daran, dass er beide bereits seit Kindertagen kannte und die Freude über ihre Anwesenheit selbstverständlich war?

Aber er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass er sie ehrlich kennen lernen wollte. Er war nicht von einer verschleierten Frau verzaubert worden, wie es seine Freunde dachten. Nein. Er kannte Matej, hatte mit ihr seit Wochen geredet und gelernt ihre Gespräche und ihre Nähe zu genießen. War er deshalb verliebt? Nein. Er wollte nur noch mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen, sie noch besser kennenlernen und sie in seiner Nähe wissen.

Okay, vielleicht waren seine Gefühle doch nicht ganz so freundschaftlich, wie er sich vorgemacht hatte. Aber woher sollte er es auch wissen? Er war noch nie verliebt gewesen und seine Eltern waren nicht die besten Vorbilder.

Wobei von ihm in seiner Position sowieso nicht erwartet wurde, dass er sich verliebte. Er sollte ein Reich führen und einen Erben zeugen. Eventuell auch kämpfen und generell königlich sein. Aber verlieben? Das war ein Extra, dass sich kaum ein Prinz leisten konnte.

Und doch passierte es gerade. Und was sollte er nun tun? Wie konnte er sich von seinen Gefühlen überzeugen?

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Filip auf, zog die Vorhänge auseinander und ging zum Fenster. Vielleicht würde ein wenig Luft ihm beim Denken helfen? Doch als er das Fenster öffnete, schloss er es sofort wieder. Es war eindeutig Winter, auch wenn es ihm in seinem Bett unglaublich warm gewesen war.

Schlussendlich setzte er sich auf das Fenstersims, das weiche Kissen unter ihm als Schutz gegen den kalten Stein.

Der Mond schien hell über den verschneiten Wiesen in der dunklen Nacht, doch der Morgen kündigte sich bereits an. Erste Vögel sangen ihr Lied und am Horizont konnte er einen Hauch von Morgenrot entdecken. Sollte ihm dies ein Zeichen sein? Dass es Zeit war für etwas Neues? Doch so wenig, wie er wusste, wie der nächste Tage wurde, konnte er wissen was seine Gefühle für Matej bedeuteten. Und vielleicht war der einzige Weg, der ihm blieb, dass er abwarten musste. Abwarten und beobachten. Und mit aller Hoffnung würden sich ihm seine eigenen, wahren Gefühle offenbaren. Und die ihrigen.

__________________

Filip hatte ihr ein neues Kleid zukommen lassen. Er wusste nicht, ob sie es tragen würde, aber es war ihm wichtig gewesen. Er hoffte nur, sie konnte nicht erahnen, von wem das Geschenk kam. Denn er wollte nicht, dass sie sich zu irgendetwas verpflichtet fühlte.

Die Feier startete wie gehabt mit einer kurzen Einführung der neuen Gäste. Von ein paar Familien waren noch Verwandte angereist, doch Filip nahm sie kaum wahr. Sein Blick war auf den Eingang gerichtet, obwohl er doch wusste, dass sie erst später auftauchen würde, um sich unbemerkt in die Menge zu begeben.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du sie nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt hast“, murmelte Kamil neben ihm.

„Ich wollte sie nicht verschrecken“, gab Filip mit einem Schulterzucken zu.

Was sein Freund nicht wusste war, dass sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr kommen würde, hätte er darauf bestanden ihren Namen zu erfahren. Stattdessen hatte er ihr zum Abschied gesagt, dass er sich darauf freute mit ihr am nächsten Abend ein weiteres Mal zu tanzen. Und ihrem Lächeln nach zu urteilen, freute sie sich zumindest über diesen Wunsch.

Mit Überraschung erkannte er kurz darauf die zierliche Gestalt mit dem blass rosanem Kleid und den dunkelblauen Bändern. Sie trug sein Kleid!  
Sie schlüpfte durch die Menge zu ihrem angestammten Platz als wäre sie im Wasser. Doch diesmal geschah dies nicht unbemerkt. Dank ihrem Tanz mit Filip am Abend zuvor, wurde sie wiedererkannt und forschende Blicke folgten ihr den langen Weg entlang.

Dass sie niemand ansprach, bedeutete aber auch, dass sie niemand erkannte und das wunderte Filip nun doch. Selbst als entfernte Cousine sollte sie den direkten Nachbarn von Gut Novac bekannt sein. Oder verwirrte der Schleier doch so viele? Er hatte jedoch auch nicht verstanden wie Kamil und Vitek sich davon hatten hinter das Licht führen lassen. Oder hatten sie ihren gemeinsamen Freund Matej einfach noch nie so genau angesehen?

Filip wollte sie erst später begrüßen. Er hatte wirklich vor gehabt es langsam anzugehen, doch er hatte eine Bewegung nahe ihr bemerkt. Ein junger Mann aus der Nachbarschaft hatte sich auf den Weg zu ihr gemacht. Sein Ziel und sein Blick waren unmissverständlich gewesen. Filip hatte einfach handeln müssen.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, war er mit langen Schritten über die Tanzfläche marschiert, Matej’s Blick suchend. Doch der andere Mann war bereits bei ihr angelangt und war bereits dabei sie um einen Tanz zu bitten. Und sie ging darauf ein!

Filip war als würde er an Kraft verlieren. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer, während seine Augen weiter auf Matej gerichtet waren. Wohin nun?

Er blieb am Rand der Tanzfläche stehen, dem Paar weiter mit seinen Blicken folgend. Nach all den Tagen ohne einen Tanzpartner freute er sich ja für sie, aber zugleich wollte er nicht, dass jemand ihr nahe war. Hatte er Angst sie könnte sich in einen anderen Mann verlieben? Vielleicht.

Filip atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Diese Ungewissheit machte ihn noch wahnsinnig!

Wissend, dass das neue Lied bald eine halbe Stunde andauern würde, machte er sich auf den Weg sich ein Erfrischungsgetränk zu besorgen und sich danach nahe des Balkons gegen die Wand zu lehnen, die Augen wieder fest auf die tanzenden Paare gerichtet.

Und als der Tanz zu Ende war, war er da. Er stand an ihrem Platz, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie von ihrem Partner zurückgeführt wurde. Sie konnte ihn nicht übersehen. Und er nicht das Strahlen, welches sie erfüllte, als sie ihn erblickte.

„Eure Majestät.“

Eine Verbeugung der beiden und mit einer Handbewegung schickte Filip den jungen Mann hinfort.

„Ihr seid wieder hier.“  
„Ja.“  
„Und Ihr seht wunderschön aus.“  
Irrte er, oder wurde sie rot?  
„Danke, Eure Majestät. Ihr auch.“

Und mit diesen Worten war es vorbei mit seiner inneren, eisernen Ruhe. Hitze stieg ihm in den Kopf und sein Magen schien sich vor Aufregung zu verknoten. Noch niemand hatte ihn je schön genannt.

„Vielen Dank.“

Einen Moment lang schien niemand von ihnen zu wissen, was sie jetzt sagen sollten. Doch Filip hatte sich seine Pläne häufig genug vorgesagt und aufgeschrieben. Genau aus diesem Grund.

„Erweist Ihr mir die Ehre?“

Er zeigte mit seiner Hand grob in die Richtung der Tanzfläche in der Hoffnung, dass sie verstand, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Wollen wir wieder gemeinsam zählen?“

Filip musste lachen. Wie von alleine ergriff seine Hand ihre und er führte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen auf die Tanzfläche. Genau aus diesem Grund genoss er ihre Anwesenheit und die Gespräche mit ihr.

„Ich bin sehr dafür, dass wir gemeinsam zählen“, bestätigte er, „Aber lasst uns bei derselben Zahl beginnen, sonst bringt uns auch diese Taktik nichts.“

„Dann bin ich für Sieben“

„Für sieben?“

„Als erste Zahl. Lasst uns mit der Sieben beginnen!“

„Ich füge mich ganz Euren Wünschen, Mylady.“

Und so zählten sie ab der Sieben und begannen zu tanzen.

_____________________

Kamil’s POV

Drei Tänze später standen sie, wieder lachend, ein weiteres Mal am Rand der Tanzfläche. Diesmal gemeinsam mit Kamil und Vitek, welche mit Überraschung festgestellt hatten, dass die Unbekannte nur im ersten Moment scheu und zurückhaltend war. Und dass ihr bester Freund seine Augen nicht mehr abwenden konnte.

Bereits bei ihrem ersten Tanz hatten sie beisammen gestanden und das Paar beobachtet.

„So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen“, hatte Vitek gesagt, die Augenbrauen so hoch gezogen, dass sie beinahe in seinem lächerlichen Hut verschwanden.  
„Meinst du es, ist ihm ernst?“  
„Ich weiß nur, dass es ihm mit einer unbekannten, verschleierten Frau ernster ist als mit jeder anderen zuvor. Ob er sogar bereit ist sie zu heiraten oder ihr einen Antrag zu machen, kann ich dir jedoch nicht sagen.“  
„Er sollte sie zumindest einmal ohne Schleier sehen“, überlegte Kamil.  
Vitek nickte vehement, während sein hoher Hut mit dem grünen Samt ihm beinahe vom Kopf fiel.  
„Sie könnte schwarze Zähne haben. Oder schlimmer: gar keine Zähne!“  
Kamil blinzelte aufgrund der Dramatik.  
„Das hätten wir doch gehört. Sie spricht normal, also muss sie zumindest ein paar ihrer Zähne noch haben.“  
Vitek zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Aber wer weiß, wie diese aussehen. Oder sie hat einen Bart. Oder eine furchtbare Verletzung? Er sollte zumindest wissen, warum sie sich verschleiert!“

Kamil nickte gedankenverloren und ließ den Blick schweifen.  
Sie hatten nur noch zwei Ballnächte übrig und bis dahin sollte Filip wissen wie sie hieß, wie sie aussah und was sie wollte. Denn wer wusste, ob sie danach noch aufzufinden war? Sie war ja nicht einmal an den ersten beiden Nächten aufgetaucht.

Mit einem Mal stieß Vitek ihn an und wies auf die entfernte Ecke des Raumes.  
Er meinte doch nicht . . .

„Denkst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“

Viteks Grinsen sprach Bände und Kamil konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Idee ihren Reiz hatte. Ein Blick zum König sagte ihm, dass dieser tief versunken in ein Gespräch war, während die Königin mit ein paar Frauen über die diesjährige Ernte sprach.

Grinsend wendete er sich wieder seinem Freund zu.

„Na dann wollen wir mal.“

__________________________

Aschenbrödels POV

„Ziemlich warm hier drin, meint ihr nicht?“

Vitek wedelte sich Luft zu und zog für einen Moment seinen unglaublichen Hut aus. Wie er mit diesem tanzen konnte, war Aschenbrödel ein Wunder.

Aber er hatte recht und so nickte sie, sich selbst etwas Luft zuwedelnd. Nicht, dass das tatsächlich etwas brachte, in diesem stickigen Raum voller Menschen und Kerzen.

„Sollen wir uns einen Moment auf den Balkon zurückziehen?“  
Kamil blickte fragend in die Runde, während er auf den Balkon hinter ihnen zeigte.

„Aber nur für einen Moment“, antwortete Filip, nach seinem Vater Ausschau haltend, „Ihr wisst wie mein Vater ist.“

„Keine Sorge. Wir sind doch zusammen.“

„Ich würde gerne etwas frische Luft atmen“, bestätigte Aschenbrödel. Ihr war inzwischen unglaublich heiß und die stickige Luft machte es schlimmer.

Ergeben öffnete Filip die Türe auf und ließ seine Freunde durch. Dann drehte er sich Aschenbrödel zu und hielt ihr die Hand hin: „Kommt Ihr auch?“

Nur drei Schritte und sie waren draußen. Die Kälte ließ sie direkt wieder wach werden, auch wenn die Position des Balkons dafür sorgte, dass sie vor dem Wind geschützt waren. Und doch wollte niemand von ihnen wieder hinein, denn was sie gerade verlassen hatten, war weitaus schlimmer als die winterliche Kälte.

„Meinst du das ernst?“

Aschenbrödel sah überrascht auf, als Kamil seine Stimme erhob. Auch Filip warf seinen Freunden einen verwunderten Blick zu, als diese sich wütend anstarrten.  
Kamil sah zu ihnen herüber, bevor er sich wieder seinem Freund zuwandte.

„Verzeiht uns, wir brauchen einen kleinen Augenblick.“

Und mit diesen Worten schob er Vitek in die andere Ecke des Balkons, wo sie leise aber bestimmt anfingen zu flüstern.

„Wisst Ihr, um was es geht?“  
Auch Aschenbrödel flüsterte, als wollte sie die beiden nicht stören.  
Filip starrte ihnen weiter nachdenklich hinterher: „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht geht es um die Frau, für die Vitek seit drei Tagen schwärmt. Es sollte uns aber nicht weiter kümmern. Sie werden ihren Streit schon beilegen. Kamil ist gut darin Vitek zur Vernunft zu bringen.“

Aschenbrödel lächelte und wandte sich zum Geländer hin, welches dick eingeschneit war.

„Es muss schön sein, solche Freunde zu haben.“

Einen Moment später trat Filip vorsichtig neben sie, auch wenn er genügend Abstand wahrte.

„Ich schätze mich tatsächlich sehr glücklich. Ich kenne die beiden von unserer Kindheit an und wir gehen gemeinsam durch dick und dünn. Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich ohne sie wäre.“

Aschenbrödel konnte sich gut vorstellen wie die drei bereits als Kinder viel Blödsinn gemacht hatten. Sie hatte sie bei der Jagd gesehen und sich immer wieder gewundert wie man so unbeschwert sein konnte. Reichtum und Stand halfen sicher, aber auch die offensichtlich enge Freundschaft dieser Männer war wohl ein Grund. Denn ihre Stiefmutter hatte Reichtum und Stand, aber ehrlich lachen hatte Aschenbrödel sie noch nie gesehen.

„Habt Ihr keine Freunde wie diese?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe ein paar gute Bekannte und zwei Freunde, die mir sehr wichtig sind. Aber Freundschaften wie Eure, die ein ganzes Leben anhalten sind es nicht.“

Filip trat näher an sie heran, so dass sie seine Wärme spüren konnte: „Dann möchte ich Euer Freund sein. Wenn Ihr es wollt.“

Ihr Blick fand seinen. Sie suchte nach einem Anzeichen von Ehrlichkeit, einem Anzeichen von Lüge und alles was sie fand war Offenheit und Hoffnung.

„Ich . . .“

„Könnt Ihr mir erklären, was hier vor sich geht, mein Sohn?!“


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und es geht weiter! :)  
> Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 6

Filips POV

„Könnt Ihr mir erklären, was hier vor sich geht, mein Sohn?!“

Die Stimme seines Vaters ließ Filip das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. 

Warum gerade jetzt, als sie sich so nahe waren?  
Warum gerade nun, als Vitek und Kamil nicht bei ihnen standen?

Matej starrte geschockt hinter ihn, während Filip sich nur langsam umzudrehen wagte und seinem Vater in die Augen sah.   
Dieser stand in seiner ganzen, majestätischen Herrlichkeit in der Türe, den Hofstaat im Rücken und den Zorn im Blick.

„Nun, Sir?!“

„Wir haben nur etwas frische Luft geschnappt, Eure Majestät!“

Matej klang panisch, als sie sich vor Filip stellte. Wollte sie ihn schützen?

„Schweigt! Euch habe ich nicht gefragt! Und Ihr solltet Eure Manieren besser ändern. Als zukünftige Schwiegertochter und Prinzessin werdet Ihr mit so einem Verhalten nicht davon kommen.“

Filip war sich für einen Moment sicher, dass sein Herz stehen geblieben sei. Oder die Zeit. Was es auch war, einen Augenblick später überlief es ihn heiß und kalt und doch . . . Und doch schienen seine Gedanken ungewöhnlich klar zu sein. 

Sie waren alleine auf diesem Balkon gewesen.

Sie waren sich nahe gewesen.

Sie waren entdeckt worden.

Es blieb ihnen kaum etwas anderes übrig als zu heiraten, wollten sie keinen weitreichenden Skandal verursachen. Und wollte er ihren Ruf nicht für immer schädigen.

„Wie bitte?“  
Matej schien das noch nicht so zu sehen. Sie hatte aber auch immer noch ihren Schleier vor dem Gesicht und es gab sicher einen guten Grund dafür.

„Ihr könnt mich nicht zwingen, Euren Sohn zu heiraten, Eure Majestät!“

Diese kleine Person sprach mit solch einer Vehemenz, dass Filip beinahe einen Schritt zurückwich. Es war plötzlich, ja, aber war es auch so ungewollt?

„Natürlich kann ich das, ich bin Euer König!“

„Wir haben nichts getan. Wir haben nur geredet und die Freunde Eures Sohnes können es bezeugen!“

Kamil und Vitek sahen jedoch aus, als würden sie sich am liebsten in Luft auflösen.

„Ihr wisst genau wie ich, dass es niemanden interessiert was ihr hier draußen getan habt.“

Endlich schien Fillip sich wieder bewegen zu können und er trat neben Matej. Ihre Verzweiflung traf ihn tief und sein einziger Wunsch war es, es wieder gut zu machen.

„Bitte, Vater, lasst uns etwas Zeit. Wir müssen doch nicht direkt heiraten. Wenn wir mit der Umwerbung beginnen und uns kennen lernen? Notfalls wird das Volk sein Interesse an einem Skandal schon verlieren.“

„Wenn ihr Zeit gewollt hättet, wärt ihr nicht heimlich hinaus geschlichen. Wenn Ihr Zeit gewollt hättet, hättet ihr es auf die traditionelle Weise gemacht.“

Es klang wie der finale Glockenschlag und in Filip zog sich alles zusammen.

Da fing Matej an mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Sie schien gar nicht mehr aufhören zu können.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein ... ich kann ihn nicht heiraten, ich kann nicht!“

Und mit diesen Worten rannte sie los, am König und seinem Hofstaat vorbei, durch den Saal, zwischen den Wachen und aus der Türe. Zu schnell als dass sein Vater „Haltet sie!“, rufen konnte. Zu schnell als dass Filip reagieren oder auch nur „Warte“, sagen konnte.

Er lief los, lief ihr durch die Menge hinterher, wohlwissend, dass er zu spät war, dass er zu spät war. Dass sie ihm entwischen würde. Denn alles was er von ihr sah, als er aus dem großen Tor rannte, war ein Wirbel in Rosa und ein Pferd. Dann galloppierte sie in die Nacht davon.

Alles, was von ihr blieb, war ein zierlicher, samtener Schuh am Ende der Treppe, vergessen und kalt.

____________________

Vinzeks POV

Das kleine Licht in der Wärter-Kammer flackerte bei jedem kalten Luftzug und sobald Vinzek ein- oder ausatmete. Es war spät, als eine Kutsche zu hören war. Verwirrt verließ er seine Stube und öffnete die Tore weit, um seine Herrinnen hineinzulassen. 

Der Kutscher sah ihn beinahe schon verzweifelt an, während sie den beiden herunter halfen. Diese waren in eine leise Diskussion verstrickt, doch eindeutig voller Wut und Frust.

„Die Kutsche wird morgen Abend nicht benötigt!“

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden sie im Haupthaus, die Türe hinter sich zuwerfend.

„Frag nicht“, erwiderte der Kutscher auf Vinzeks fragenden Blick hin und führte die Pferde in den Stall.

Was war passiert? Hatte Aschenbrödel sich endlich zu erkennen gegeben? Hatte der Prinz ihr bereits einen Antrag gemacht? Oder war das Gegenteil passiert? War Aschenbrödel aufgeflogen? Wurde sie gefangen gehalten?

Mit schnellen Schritten war Vinzek im Stall: „Ich übernehme die Nachtwache. Sieh zu, dass du ins Warme kommst. Die Damen brauchen deine Dienste sicher morgen irgendwie.“

Daniel der Kutscher fragte nicht einmal nach, sondern nickte nur dankbar und ging schnellen Schrittes in seine Schlafkammer, sobald er die Pferde versorgt hatte. 

Vinzek dagegen begab sich wieder in die Wächterkammer und saß nun noch stiller als zuvor, um keinen Laut zu verpassen. 

Der Himmel wurde bereits hell am Horizont und Vinzek war beinahe im Land der Träume, als ein leichtes Knirschen im Schnee hörbar wurde. Vorsichtig sah er aus seiner Luke und entdeckte Nikolaus mit Aschenbrödel auf dem Rücken. Sie hatte nicht mehr an als ihr Kleid und einen leichten Umhang und saß zusammengesunken auf ihrem treuen Pferd.

So schnell und vorsichtig wie möglich öffnete Vinzek das Tor und führte Nikolaus hinein, auch wenn Aschenbrödel doch wacher wirkte als einen Moment zuvor.

Im Stall half er ihr herunter und führte sie ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Stube zum Feuer und dem heißen Wasser.

„Nikolaus ...“

„Ich erledige das“, erwiderte er resolut und legte ihr eine Decke über die Schultern, „Wärme dich auf.“

Nur Minuten später kam er zurück und fand sie mit einer heißen Tasse zwischen den Händen vor. Ihr Blick war gedankenverloren auf das kleine Feuer gerichtet und wäre nicht etwas Licht in den Raum gefallen, wäre ihm mit Sicherheit nicht das von Tränen verschmierte Gesicht aufgefallen. 

„Was ist passiert?“

Alle möglichen Szenarien gingen ihm durch den Kopf und keine einzige davon war hoffnungsvoll. Und dabei hatte er doch so gehofft . . . 

„Er hat mit mir gesprochen. Und getanzt.“

„Der Prinz?“

Sie nickte, den Blick weiter auf das Feuer gerichtet.

„Ich wusste es würde nicht gut enden und doch wollte ich mehr. Und ich wurde unvorsichtig.“

„Hat er dir etwas getan?“

„Nein!“

Ihre eigene Vehemenz erschreckte sie so, dass sie zusammenzuckte. 

„Ich . . . Nein, er war höflich und freundlich. Er hat nicht einmal nach meinem Namen gefragt.“

Vinzek versteckte ein Schnauben hinter einem Husten und senkte seinen Blick ebenfalls auf das Feuer.

„Aber was ist dann passiert?“

„Ich wurde unvorsichtig und bin mit ihm und seinen Freunden auf den Balkon gegangen, um der stickigen Luft zu entkommen. Es war alles unschuldig, wir haben nur geredet! Aber sein Vater, der König, hat uns entdeckt!“

DAS konnte sicher nicht gut gehen. Was hatte er nur getan? Hatte er Aschenbrödel mit seiner Hilfe in Gefahr gebracht? War der König hinter ihr her?

„Was hat er gesagt?“

„Dass ich den Prinzen heiraten soll!“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Informationen bei Vinzek ankamen und er verstand, was er soeben gehört hatte.

„Der König will, dass du Prinz Filip heiratest?“

„Ja!“

„Und das ist so schlimm, weil . . . ?“

War das nicht ihr Wunsch gewesen? Hatte sie keine Gefühle für den Prinzen? Und selbst wenn, solch eine Gelegenheit ergab sich kein zweites Mal. Und der Prinz war auch noch ein freundlicher Mann.

„Er weiß nicht, wer ich bin, Vinzek! Wenn er es wüsste . . . Und wenn er wüsste, dass ich ihn belogen habe . . . Er würde mich den Rest seines Lebens hassen und das könnte ich nicht ertragen!“

Mit einem Schluchzen senkte sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände, so dass ihr blondes, wildes Haar sich weiter aus ihrer Frisur löste und vor ihr Gesicht fiel.

Was sollte er da sagen?  
Dass der Prinz alles wusste? Dass der Prinz ihr die Kleider geschenkt hatte?  
Vielleicht konnte er sie doch noch überzeugen, ihre Meinung zu ändern? Vielleicht . . .

„Und was würde der König erst zu meinem Stand sagen? Und der Prinz? Dass mein Name nun Aschenbrödel ist und ich die Magd meiner Stiefmutter bin? Dass ich nicht länger zum gehobenen Stand gehöre? Dass ich kein Recht dazu hatte, auf diesem Ball zu sein? Sie würden mich verstoßen und keinen Augenblick zögern! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen ihn zu hintergehen, um bei ihm zu sein.“

Nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns schob Vinzek seinen Stuhl neben das schluchzende Mädchen und legte ihr die Hand sanft auf den Rücken.  
Sie war zu gut. Zu gut für diese Welt, für ihr Schicksal und diesen Prinzen. Ihre Schwester hätte die Chance sofort genutzt, aber Aschenbrödel war geflohen, anstatt bei dem Mann zu sein, der ihr ein besseres Leben schenken konnte. Aber vielleicht war es auch nicht der richtige Weg für sie. Vielleicht war sie nicht geeignet, um als Prinzessin auf einem Schloss zu wohnen und sich an die Regeln des Hofes zu halten. Vielleicht war sie viel eher dafür geeignet auf ihrem Nikolaus durch die Gegend zu jagen und irgendwann einen Mann zu heiraten, der ihr solche Freiheiten gewähren konnte. Wer wusste schon von einer Prinzessin, die jagte?

„Ich weiß nicht einmal . . . Ob ich ihn überhaupt heiraten will . . . Was ich eigentlich will . . .“

Das Schluchzen wurde leiser, doch es fiel ihr weiterhin schwer, zu sprechen, ohne dass sie sich selbst unterbrach.

„Magst du ihn?“

„Ja, sehr“, gab sie zu, das Gesicht weiterhin in ihren Händen.

Was hatte der Prinz nur aus ihr gemacht? Aus diesem freundlichen und fröhlichen Mädchen?

„Zeig ihm, wer du bist. Sieh, ob er dich weiterhin akzeptiert oder nicht.“

„Nein! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er mich von sich stößt! Und wie könnte ich erwarten, dass er sich über diese Wahrheit freuen würde? Er hat nicht einmal seinem Vater zugestimmt, sondern mehr Zeit erbeten.“

„Mehr Zeit?“

„Damit das Volk den Skandal vergisst.“

Wut stieg in Vinzek auf.  
Wie konnte . . . Wie konnte Prinz Filip es wagen?! Hatte er nicht selbst Vinzek mehrfach aufgelauert, um Aschenbrödel zum Ball zu bringen? Hatte er nicht alles daran gesetzt, sie wieder zu sehen? Hatte er nicht versprochen, auf sie aufzupassen? Sie nicht zu verletzen?

Vielleicht war es nicht so, wie es schien, sagte ihm eine kleine Stimme, doch Vinzek wollte nicht hören!

Hier saß sie, nachdem er sie von der Jagd und den Bällen überzeugt hatte, weinend in seiner Stube. Wegen dieses Mannes. Diesem Mann, der sich einen Prinzen nannte und es doch nicht geschafft hatte sie zu schützen. Hätte er ihr nur die Wahrheit gesagt . . . 

Nein, es brachte nichts mehr, über das Wenn und Aber nachzudenken. Es war geschehen und sie war unerkannt davon gekommen. Niemand wusste, wie sie hieß und selbst der Prinz hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie wirklich war. 

Vielleicht war es besser so, wie es war. Vielleicht blieb ihr so ein viel größerer Schmerz erspart. 

Vinzek drückte Aschenbrödel sanft an sich, während er ihr weiter beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

„Die letzte Haselnuss, Aschenbrödel. Wünsch dir etwas.“

Das Schluchzen ebbte langsam wieder ab, bis Aschenbrödel sich von ihm löste und sich gerade auf ihren Stuhl setzte, den Blick auf das Feuer gerichtet.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen muss.“


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid für das Ende in Kapitel 6 ^^° dafür geht es hier direkt weiter! ;)

Kapitel 7

Filips POV

Vier Tage waren vergangen seit dem Ball der Katastrophen.

Vier Tage ohne Bälle.

Vier Tage, in denen seine Eltern nur mit kurzen, brüsken Aufforderungen mit ihm gesprochen hatten. 

Vier Tage ohne Matej.

Vier Tage voller Kälte und Schnee, denn sie war nicht im Wald aufgetaucht. Stunden hatte er gewartet. So lange, dass sogar Kamil und Vitek zurück zur Burg geritten waren. Was für einen erneuten Wutanfall seitens seines Vaters gesorgt hatte. Denn wie konnte ein Prinz ohne Schutz unterwegs sein? Dass in diesen Wäldern bei dieser Kälte wohl kaum ein Räuber so lange ausharren würde, bis all seine Freunde weg waren, war jedoch nicht die Art Information und Antwort, die sich der König erhofft hatte.

Filip war ratlos. Und verzweifelt. Es schmerzte tief in ihm drin und er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er solch einen Schmerz einmal spüren könnte.

Er aß nicht mehr und trank nur, wenn es nicht mehr anders ging.  
Er konnte kaum schlafen und saß stattdessen auf seiner Fensterbank, hinaus in das Dunkle starrend. Vielleicht kam sie zurück. Vielleicht hatte sie nicht mitbekommen, dass die letzten Bälle abgesagt wurden. Vielleicht hatte sie es sich anders überlegt . . . Aber sie kam nicht.

Doch als er am fünften Morgen mit Schmerzen in den Gliedern erwachte, wusste er, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Und das nicht nur weil Kamil und Vitek ihn mit denselben Worten aus seinem Zimmer schleiften.

„So kann es nicht weitergehen, Filip!“

„Du machst dich noch selbst kaputt!“

„Sag endlich, was los ist!“

„Du kommst jetzt mit uns raus!“

„Was? Wohin?“

Kamil und Vitek stoppten für einen kurzen Moment und sahen ihn an als wäre er wahnsinnig geworden. Dann seufzte Kamil und machte sich weiter daran Filip für das Bad auszuziehen, während Vitek wieder auf ihn einsprach.

„Natürlich um die Unbekannte zu suchen. Wir können dich doch nicht so leiden sehen, wenn wir an der ganzen Situation schuld sind. Und dabei habt ihr so glücklich gewirkt, ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, wie ...“

„Sie ist keine Unbekannte.“

Noch einmal stoppten seine beiden Freunde mitten in der Bewegung und starrten ihn an, als hätte er das Fliegen gelernt.

„Was?  
„Wie?“  
„Wer?“  
„Woher?“

Filip holte tief Luft: „Die Unbekannte ist Matej. Matej ist eine Frau, war es von Anfang an.“

__________________________

Vinzeks POV

 

Sechs Tage schon war es her, seit Aschenbrödel weinend von dem Ball zurückgekehrt war.   
Sechs Tage, seit sie sich gewünscht hatte, dass sie den Prinzen nie wieder sehen will.   
Sechs Tage, in welchen sie das Gut nicht verlassen hat. Nicht einmal um mit Nikolaus auszureiten.   
Sechs Tage, in welchen Aschenbrödel schweigend jede noch so furchtbare Aufgabe erledigt hatte.

Und nun, am siebten Tag, kam die Botschaft, dass der Prinz seine geheimnisvolle Braut sucht.

Vinzek hörte es von dem Boten, welcher die Nachricht überbrachte. So schnell und unauffällig, wie er nur konnte, begab er sich in die Küche, wo Aschenbrödel dabei war, den Kamin zu säubern. Sie war bereits etwas hinein geklettert und kam voller Ruß und Spinnweben heraus als Vinzek sie rief. 

Sofort nahm er sie zur Seite und flüsterte so gut es ging.

„Der Prinz sucht nach dir, Aschenbrödel. Er schickt eine Botschaft, dass er alle Familien der Umgebung besuchen wird, um dich zu finden. Ich werde die Glocke läuten, wenn er zu uns kommt, damit du dich verstecken kannst. Er wird dich nicht bei den Bediensteten suchen, du solltest hier in der Küche sicher sein.“

Aschenbrödels Miene verzog sich nur ein wenig, aber Vinzek konnte nicht erkennen ob die Nachricht sie schmerzte oder freute. Nach einem kurzen Moment nickte sie lediglich und stieg wieder in den Kamin. Wenn Vinzek kurz darauf in der Küche ein leises Schluchzen hörte, so sprach er sie nicht darauf an.

Stattdessen ging er zum Stall und spannte seinen Esel vor die kleine Kutsche. Er musst sich beeilen, denn ihre Kleider waren noch in der Jagdhütte. Und wenn der Prinz tatsächlich alles durchsuchte, würde er sie dort finden. Und jeder konnte ihm sagen, dass diese Hütte dem ehemaligen Herren des Gutes gehörte. Aschenbrödels Vater.

Er war noch keine hundert Schritte von dem Gut entfernt, als eine Gestalt auf den Weg trat und ihm den Weg versperrte. Trotz Kapuze war es nicht schwer Prinz Filip zu erkennen, der ihn aus eingefallenen Augen heraus anstarrte. 

„Was wollt Ihr?“

„Bitte, Vinzek, sagt mir, wo sie ist. Wer sie ist.“

Aber Vinzek schwieg. Was sollte er schon sagen? Sicher nicht, was er wollte. Denn dies war der Prinz.

„Bitte. Ich möchte nur mit ihr reden.“

„Sie wird euch nicht sehen.“

Und mit diesen Worten trieb er den Esel wieder an und an dem Prinzen vorbei.   
Dass er die Verzweiflung sehr deutlich auf dessen Gesicht lesen konnte, ignorierte er.   
Er hatte schließlich einen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

___________________________

Aschenbrödels POV

Die Glocke läutete und Aschenbrödel wusste, es war so weit. Sie hätte es auch ohne Vinzeks Hilfe gewusst, rannte doch der gesamte Hof wie ein Haufen Hühner umeinander. Ihre Mutter und Schwester waren bereits seit Tagen aufgeregter als sie sein dürften. Sie wussten doch, dass Dora nicht die Frau war, die er suchte. Oder dachten sie, er könnte es sich anders überlegen, wenn er sie sah?

Der Gedanke schmerzte.  
Wie konnte ein Gedanke so weh tun? Es war kein Schnitt, keine Wunde, aber sie wollte sich zusammenrollen und weinen. Dabei hatte sie schon genug geweint. Zu viel. Er war diese Tränen doch überhaupt nicht wert. Und doch waren sie da.

Tränen für die Freundschaft, die sie verloren hatte. Tränen für die mögliche Liebe, die sie verloren hatte. Für einen möglichen Weg aus ihrem Leben heraus.

Sie hatte als erstes „Nein“ gesagt, hatte Filip ersparen wollen eine ihm unbekannte Frau zu heiraten. Eine Frau, die ihn zudem für Wochen bereits belogen hatte. Und doch hatte sie für einen Moment gehofft, „Ja“ sagen zu können. Um bei ihm zu bleiben und wieder mit ihm tanzen zu können. Aber sie wusste, sie konnte nicht, sie durfte nicht. 

Sie hatte Vinzek gesagt, dass Filip sie abgelehnt hat, als er sagte, dass sie Zeit bräuchten. Und es war auch kein Antrag gewesen, aber es war auch nicht der Grund gewesen, warum sie ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte. Sie hatte es gesagt, damit Vinzek nicht versuchte sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

Es war ein Traum gewesen. Ein schöner Traum, aber nichts desto trotz ein Traum. Sie war eine Magd, egal wer ihr Vater gewesen sein mochte. Sie war eine Magd und keine Prinzessin. Sie war nicht dafür geeignet am Hofe zu leben und der König hätte es sicher nicht zugelassen, hätte er die Wahrheit erfahren. Warum hätte sein Sohn auch eine einfache Magd heiraten sollen, wenn man diese aufgrund von Betrug nicht auch einfach in den Kerker werfen konnte?

Nein, das Leben einer Prinzessin war nichts für sie. Und wie könnte sie es auch ertragen, Filip belogen zu haben? Ihn zu belügen und der Grund für eine gezwungene Heirat zu sein, war zu viel. Er hatte ihr doch so häufig gesagt, dass er kein Interesse an einer Braut habe. Sie waren beide nicht bereit und nun war wohl jede Chance auf ein Leben zusammen verflogen.

„Auf dein Zimmer!“, brüllte ihre Stiefmutter, bevor sie Aschenbrödel die letzte Treppe hinauf scheuchte und ihre Türe abschloss.

Wusste sie etwas? 

Aschenbrödel lauschte dem Knarzen des Tores, dem Tönen der Fanfahren und der Begrüßung des Prinzen durch den Hofmeister. 

War das vielleicht ihre letzte Chance Filip zu sehen?

Mit zwei Handgriffen schob sie ihr kleines Pult unter das noch kleinere Fenster im oberen Eck ihres Zimmers. Den alten Stuhl stellte sie noch darauf, so dass sie durch das alte Glas in den Hof sehen konnte. Als ob das Glück es so wollte, stand in ihrem Blickfeld der Prinz.

Filip . . . 

Da trat ihre Stiefmutter auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn.

Da stieg Filip von seinem Pferd und rief aus: „Wer seid Ihr?“

Und da kam Dora dazu, ein grünes Kleid am Leibe und ein samtener Schleier vor ihrem Gesicht.

Aschenbrödel überlief es kalt. Wie hatte sie die Kleider gefunden? Wann hatte sie diese gefunden? Es musste Tage her sein, sonst hätte sie es nicht verändern lassen können. Und dachte sie wirklich, Prinz Filip würde darauf hereinfallen?

Doch dann dachte sie zurück an die Nächte im Schloss. An den dämmrigen Kerzenschein und an ihren Schleier, der immer ihr Gesicht versteckt hatte.

Wie sollte Prinz Filip auch wissen, dass sie es nicht war? Er hatte ihr Gesicht nie gesehen. Nicht als Gast auf seinem Ball. Immer nur als Matej, als Mann. Er würde nicht erkennen, dass es ein Schwindel war. Er würde auf Dora hereinfallen und er würde sie heiraten.

Eine unbekannte Wut ergriff von Aschenbrödel Besitz, als sie sah, wie Filip auf Dora zu trat.

Dora hatte ihr schon so viel genommen, aber Filip würde sie nicht bekommen! Sie hatte ihn verdient und sie hatte kein Recht auf diese Kleider!

„STOPP! HALT!“

Mit beiden Händen schlug sie gegen die Wand und auf das Fenster, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen.

Sie konnte nicht hören, was unter ihr gesagt wurde, aber sie sah, wie die Anwesenden kurz aufsahen, bevor sie sich wieder einander zu wanden. 

War sie etwa so leise?

Frustriert schlug sie weiter auf die Wand ein, sodass der Mörtel bröckelte und ihr Stuhl schwankte.

Wieso? Wieso? Wieso?

Fassungslos beobachtete sie, wie Filip Dora noch näher kam und vorsichtig ihren Schleier ergriff. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung war der Schleier weg und eröffnete den Blick auf Doras Gesicht.

Aschenbrödel hatte aufgehört auf die Wand zu schlagen und hielt sich an dem Fensterrahmen fest. Was . . . ?

Der Prinz warf den Schleier auf den Boden, drehte sich um, sprang auf sein Pferd und ritt hinaus, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Was war passiert?

_______________________

Kamils POV

Filip war kurz davor vor Wut zu platzen. Kamil und Vitek kamen ihm kaum hinterher, so trieb er sein Pferd an. Aber was genau war vorgefallen? Kamil war verwirrt.

„Filip!“

„Lass es“, meinte Vitek neben ihm, den Kopf schüttelnd, „Wenn er sich beruhigt hat, können wir mit ihm reden.“

„Aber was ist los? War das nicht Matej?“

Wie Vitek es mitten im Reiten schaffen konnte, ihm solch einen verurteilenden, enttäuschten Blick zuzuwerfen, war bewundernswert.

„Matej ist klein und blond. Das war nicht Matej!“

Direkt vor ihnen brachte Filip seine Stute zu einem abrupten Halt, so dass sie ihm beide ausweichen mussten, bevor auch sie ihre Pferde zum Stehen brachten.

„Was?“  
„Was?“

„Sie hat ihr Kleid angehabt!“

„Ja?“, Kamil war vorsichtig. Filip schien immer noch kurz davor zu sein jemanden schlagen zu wollen. Beruhigt? Von wegen!

„Diese Frau hat Matejs Kleid getragen. Ich selbst habe es Matej geschenkt. Wie kann sie es wagen, sich als Matej auszugeben?!“

„Bist du sicher, dass sie es nicht ist?“

Kamil hatte Matej noch nie so sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Warum auch?

„Ich bin mir absolut sicher“, fauchte Filip, „Das hier war die Tochter der Gutsbesitzerin. Wir haben alle mit ihr getanzt. Ich bin ihr auf die Zehen gestiegen und sie hat mir Komplimente gemacht!“

„Vielleicht hat sie sich umgezogen?“

„Sie waren gleichzeitig dort!“

Filip lief auf und ab, den Blick vor sich gerichtet.

„Aber“, begann Kamil, eine neue Idee im Kopf, „Wenn diese Tochter ihre Kleider hatte, dann muss Matej doch irgendwo auf diesem Gut sein. Gibt es keine Schwester?“

„Niemand, der mir vorgestellt wurde.“

„Und wenn sie eine Magd ist?“

Filip blieb stehen, als wäre er vom Blitz getroffen worden. Er schien nicht einmal mehr zu atmen.

„Filip?“

Er hob seinen Blick, einen Funken Hoffnungen im Blick, gepaart mit Verzweiflung.

„Deshalb hat sie mich abgewiesen . . .“


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Filip endlich auf der richtigen Spur ist, muss nur noch ein Plan her!  
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich über Rückmeldungen ;)

Kapitel 8

Filips POV

Eine Magd! Warum hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht?

Vielleicht, weil sie nicht gesprochen hatte wie eine Magd? Weil sie schießen konnte, wie ein Adliger und so gut tanzen konnte wie er selbst? Vielleicht weil sie in ihrem Ballkleid nicht ausgesehen hatte wie eine Magd?

Aber es erklärte so vieles.   
Warum sie nicht mit auf den Ball gegangen war. Warum sie ihm nicht vorgestellt worden war. Warum Vinzek ihr einziger Vertrauter zu sein schien. Eine Adelige würde sicher keinen Knecht als Beschützer und Freund haben, oder?

„Dein Vater wird es nie erlauben . . .“

Filip hob den Kopf und sah Vitek fragend an.

„Wenn sie wirklich eine Magd sein sollte.“

„Was wird er nicht erlauben?“

Dass er sie fand?

„Dass du sie heiratest.“

Filip blinzelte und spürte, wie seine Wangen sich erwärmten. Heiraten? Er hatte bisher nur daran gedacht sie wieder zu finden. Auch wenn sein Vater die Hochzeit angesprochen hatte, so war es nie sein oberstes Ziel gewesen. Allerdings würde er sich auch nie dagegen stellen, wenn er ehrlich mit sich war.

Aber Vitek hatte recht. Sein Vater würde ihm eine Hochzeit mit einer Magd nie erlauben. Er wäre jedoch auch nicht erbost darüber, dass sie eine Magd ist, denn dann wäre es kein Skandal mehr. Er müsste keine Unbekannte heiraten, denn ob er eine Affäre mit einer Magd hatte oder sie gar schwängerte - die Hitze stieg ihm weiter ins Gesicht - war nicht von Bedeutung. Nur eine Adelige hätte er heiraten müssen, um ihren und seinen Ruf zu retten.  
Es war Segen und Fluch zugleich. 

„Wer spricht hier von heiraten?“

Vitek lachte und Kamil stimmte trocken mit ein.

„So wie du sie ansiehst? So wütend wie du auf die Tochter der Gutsherrin bist? Du hast ihr zwei Kleider geschickt. Du hast gewartet, bis du sie angesprochen hast, um sie nicht zu verunsichern. Du hast trotz alledem nicht den Blick von ihr lassen können. Was der Grund war, warum wir euer Treffen erzwungen haben. Möchtest du, dass ich weiter mache?“

„Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich sie heiraten will!“

„Und was möchtest du dann? Dich ewig mit Jäger Matej im Wald treffen? Was, wenn sie heiratet? Was, wenn sie nicht mehr kommen darf, weil sie einen Mann und Kinder hat? Reicht es dir tatsächlich?“

Filip schluckte den schweren Klumpen herunter, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte. Alles, was er wollte . . . War, mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen; mit ihr reden und jagen; ihr nahe sein. Das mochten perfekte Voraussetzungen für eine Ehe sein in seiner Position, aber war das wirklich, was er wollte? Doch der Gedanke, dass sie einen anderen heiraten könnte und nicht mehr mit ihm jagen oder reden dürfte, machte ihm Angst. Sollte er sie nur auf Grund dieser Angst heiraten? War das wirklich das Beste?

Und warum dachte er über Heirat nach, wenn er sie doch nur erst einmal finden wollte?

„Lacht nur. Egal wie es wird, ich muss sie finden. Ich muss mit ihr reden. Ich kann es nicht so enden lassen . . .“

Nun stiegen auch Vitek und Kamil endlich von ihren Rössern herunter und gesellten sich zu ihm. Seine Stute hatte bereits etwas Abstand zwischen sich und ihren nervösen Herren gebracht.

„Aber wie?“

„Willst du das Gut durchsuchen lassen?“

„Nein. Das wirkt zu gezielt. Ich darf nicht zeigen, dass ich ihr Gesicht bereits kenne.“

„Meinst du nicht, das ist etwas spät, nachdem du der Gutsherrin ihren Schleier in ihr Gesicht geworfen hast?“

Filip rollte mit den Augen.

„Sie ist groß und dunkelhaarig. Selbst halb blind und ohne das Wissen, welches ich habe, hätte ich den Schwindel erkennen können.“

Kamil lachte peinlich berührt. Er hatte wohl mal wieder nicht aufgepasst.

Mit den Schultern zuckend, seufzte Filip und holte seine Stute mit einem Schnalzen wieder zu sich.

„Über das Wie mache ich mir Gedanken, wenn ich zurück auf der Burg bin. Es wäre zumindest sehr auffällig direkt wieder zurück zu reiten und nach ihr zu suchen.“

„Aber meinst du nicht, dass die Gutsherrin sie nun erst recht verstecken wird?“

Filip schwang sich in den Sattel. Sein Kopf schien seltsam leer zu sein. Als wäre ihm mit einem Mal alle Energie genommen worden.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

_______________________

Viteks POV

Er machte sich Sorgen um ihren Freund. Filip schien innerhalb von Minuten, gar Sekunden, zwischen Wut, Freud und Hoffnungslosigkeit zu schwanken. Doch was war die Lösung? Wie konnten sie ihm helfen?

So unauffällig wie möglich sah er zu Kamil hin, welcher gedankenverloren seinem Pferd die Freiheit ließ, ihn zurück zur Burg zu tragen. Eine wirkliche Hilfe war er wohl auch nicht.

Zurück auf der Burg berichtete Filip erst einmal seinem Vater von den Erfolgen des Tages. Beziehungsweise nicht-Erfolgen. Vitek konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass er irgendwelche tatsächlichen Begebenheiten übermittelte. 

Nachdem sie zu Abend gegessen hatten, trafen sie sich wieder in Filips Zimmer zur Besprechung. Dieser schien deutlich besser gelaunt zu sein. Oder zumindest zeigte er etwas mehr Motivation als noch auf ihrem Rückweg. Hauptsächlich saß er gedankenverloren in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer, den Blick in das Nichts gerichtet, während er einen Frauenschuh hin und her drehte.

„Was?“

„Filip?“

„Ja?“

„Warum hast du einen Frauenschuh in deiner Hand?“ 

Filip blinzelte und starrte den Schuh an.

„Filip“

„Matej hat ihn verloren . . .“

„Was? Wann?“

„Am Ballabend.“

Kamil lachte: „Wie kann man einen Schuh verlieren? Und dann auch noch solch einen kleinen? Ihre Füße müssen winzig sein. Sonst hätte er sicher besser gehalten. Meinst du, sie hat Zwergenfüße?“

„Kamil!“

Doch Filip reagierte nicht auf seine Freunde. Stattdessen starrte er den Schuh an, als würde ihm dieser die Erleuchtung bringen. Dem Glänzen der Augen nach zu urteilen, war dies wohl sogar tatsächlich der Fall.

„Filip?“

Dieser sah mit einem Strahlen auf und präsentierte den Schuh als wäre er aus reinem Glas oder Gold.

„Mit diesem Schuh können wir sie finden!“

„Was?“  
„Wie?“

„Es soll ihn einfach jede Frau im Land anprobieren auf der Suche nach der Unbekannten.“

Ein Moment Stille breitete sich aus, dann wagte sich Kamil zaghaft vor.

„Und was, wenn noch eine Frau ihre Schuhgröße hat? Auch wenn diese Schuhe wirklich unglaublich klein sind.“

Filip verdrehte die Augen: „Es ist ein Trick, Kamil! Auf diese Weise habe ich einen Grund auch die Mägde zu fragen.“

„Ah!“, sagte Kamil.

„Ja“, erwiderte Filip.

____________________________

Aschenbrödel POV

Das ganze Gut war in Aufruhr und ihr Zimmer war seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr geöffnet worden. Sie hatte lediglich etwas Brot als Mahlzeit bekommen, bevor ihre Tür wieder verschlossen worden war.

Nach allem, was sie mitbekommen hatte von ihrem Fenster aus, war der Schwindel aufgeflogen und Prinz Filip war voller Wut verschwunden. Die Freude über diesen Ausgang überstieg den Frust und die Wut auf ihre Familie, die sie hier gefangen hielt. Scheinbar hatten sie heraus gefunden, dass sie auf dem Ball gewesen war und wollten sie nun von dem Prinzen fernhalten. Und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit fanden sie auch alle Schuld bei ihr. Als ob sie irgendwas hätte tun können von ihrem Fenster aus. Sie war nicht einmal gehört worden!

Und doch hatten ihre Stiefmutter und Stiefschwester noch kein einziges Wort mit ihr gesprochen.

Ein Aufschrei am Tor ließ Aschenbrödel aufschrecken und ihre Feder fallen lassen. Der Eintrag in ihrem Tagebuch wurde durch den Tintenfleck, welcher entstanden war, nur noch unleserlicher. Keine Kunst, hatte sie doch die Geheimschrift verwendet, die ihr Vater ihr beigebracht hatte, als sie noch ein Kind war. Dass sie wohl das ein oder andere Zeichen verwechselt hatte, würde sowieso niemandem auffallen. Oder interessieren. Hatte sie das Tagebuch doch erst in dieser Gefangenschaft begonnen. Zuvor war keine Zeit geblieben, um sich solch einem Luxus zu frönen. Doch konfrontiert mit gähnender Langeweile und Frust fiel einem so manch ein Blödsinn ein.

Ungeduldig schob Aschenbrödel Feder und Papier beiseite und bestieg den Tisch auf gewohnte Weise. Ein Bote wurde soeben durch das Tor gelassen und händigte Vinzek eine Rolle aus. Ob es wohl die Rechnung für den Betrug war? Würde Dora bestraft werden? Verdient hätte sie es ja, auch wenn Aschenbrödel solch eine Tat dem Prinzen nicht zutraute. 

Der Bote verließ das Gut und Vinzek verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.   
Das war es wohl gewesen mit dem Abenteuer des Tages. Frustriert stieg sie wieder hinab und räumte ihr Schreibwerkzeug auf, als es klopfte.

„Ja?“

Kaum verständliches Gemurmel drang an ihr Ohr und verwirrt schlich sie zur Türe.

„Ja?“

„Aschenbrödel?“

Zumindest erkannte sie nun Vinzek. Vinzek der Gute, der Verlässliche. Tränen der Freude stiegen kurz in ihr auf, bevor sie diese unterdrückte. Wenn er es schon wagte die Befehle der Herrin zu umgehen, so sollte sie ihm auch zuhören.

„Ja, ich bin es.“

„Der Prinz sucht weiter nach dir. Und diesmal möchte er auch alle Mägde sehen.“

„Was?“

Sie schluckte schwer. Was bedeutete das? Hatte Prinz Filip sie durchschaut? Oder war er so verzweifelt, dass er sogar die Mägde befragen wollte?

„Er hat wohl einen Schuh von dir und möchte, dass ihn jede anprobiert. Egal welchen Standes.“

„Einen Schuh?“

Verwirrt überlegte Aschenbrödel, doch dann fiel ihr der Tanzschuh ein, welchen sie auf den Stufen vor dem Schloss verloren hatte. Es war ein Schuh ihrer Mutter gewesen, welchen sie in einer Truhe gefunden hatte, nachdem ihr Vater gestorben war. Sicher nicht der schönste Schuh, doch er hatte seinen Dienst getan. Trotz der falschen Größe.

„Der Schuh ist mir zu klein!“

„Ich dachte, du willst ihn nicht wiedersehen?“

Oh, stimmte ja.

„Es geht um das Prinzip. Was für ein Plan ist das denn?“

Dachte er wirklich, dass er sie so finden könnte? Und warum hatte er nicht längst aufgegeben? Scheinbar hatte er ja inzwischen verstanden, dass sie nicht seinem Stand entsprach. Warum also versuchte er es weiter?

Aschenbrödel spürte, wie Wärme in ihre Wangen stieg und ihr Herz schneller klopfte. Dieses verräterische Herz . . .

„Ich weiß es nicht, Aschenbrödel. Aber ich versuche einen Weg zu finden, wie du den Schuh nicht anprobieren musst.“

Nun kam zu dem Klopfen ein Stich.

„Am besten fliehe ich, oder?“

Es konnte nur das Beste sein. Selbst ihre Stiefmutter würde ich da zustimmen.

„Er kommt in zwei Tagen. Wenn alle in Aufruhr sind, werde ich dich aus diesem Zimmer holen. Ich werde Nikolaus satteln und du kannst dich mit ihm in den Wäldern verstecken, bis er wieder weg ist.“

Es war so viel Mühe, um einem Mann zu entkommen, dem sie nicht entkommen wollte. Und doch war es für das Beste. Oder?

„Aschenbrödel?“

Der Klos in ihrem Hals wollte nicht weg gehen, egal wie häufig sie schluckte. Und so presste sie nur ein „Ja. Danke“ heraus, bevor sie langsam auf den Boden rutschte. Als sie hörte dass Vinzek die Treppe hinab gestiegen war, ließ sie ihren Tränen endlich freien Lauf. Bis sie keine mehr übrig hatte.

_______________________

Filips POV

Es war so weit.   
Der große Tag war da und alles, was er brauchte, war ein Schuh. Er starrte den ehemals weißen Tanzschuh an, welcher im Licht alt aussah. Er hätte ihr noch ein Paar Schuhe dazu schenken sollen. Wenn er denn ihre Größe gewusst hätte. Wo sie diese wohl herhatte?

Die Reaktion auf seinen Aufruf auch alle Mägde dazu zu holen, war nicht sonderlich erfreut aufgenommen worden. Was sein Vater sich dachte, hatte er nicht gesagt, doch der Blick beim Frühstück könnte Eis zum Schmelzen bringen. Aber da Filip die Botschaft bereits ausgesandt hatte, war es nicht mehr möglich gewesen, die Meinung zu ändern.

„Filip?“

Kamil steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich bin gleich bei euch.“

Sie waren an diesem Tag nur zu fünft unterwegs. Die drei Freunde, ein Wächter und ein Diener um den Schuh zu halten und ein weiteres Pferd zu führen. Je nachdem wollte Filip die Möglichkeit haben, Matej direkt mitzunehmen. Vor allem wenn ihre Herrin sie nicht gehen lassen wollen würde. 

Der Weg, den sie nahmen, führte direkt zu Gut Novac. Er hatte überlegt eine andere Familie zuvor zu besuchen, aber mit seinem Glück würde der Schuh noch jemand anderem passen. Das konnte nicht passieren. Und warum sollte er seine Suche unnötig verlängern, wenn er doch wusste, dass sie dort sein musste?   
Aber was, wenn nicht?  
Dann würde er mit dem Schuh wohl auch alle anderen Familien besuchen müssen.

Als sie ankamen, stellte Kamil fest, dass sie zu früh dran waren, doch Filip entschied, dass das egal war. Sie wussten, dass er kam und er würde nicht aus falscher Bescheidenheit heraus vor dem Tor stehen bleiben.

Der Blick beider Gutsherrinnen wäre zum Fürchten, würde Filip sich dafür interessieren, doch er ignorierte sie.

„Guten Tag, meine Damen.“

„Eure Majestät.“

„Ich bin heute ein weiteres Mal hier, um nach meiner unbekannten Tanzpartnerin zu suchen. Ihr Schuh ging auf der Treppe verloren, als sie das Schloss verließ. Nun möchte ich sie finden und werde auch die Mägde dazu befragen. Ich befehle, dass Ihr jede Magd dieses Hauses zu mir schickt, damit sie den Schuh probieren kann.“

„Und was ist mit uns, Eure Majestät?“

Filip sah Dora mit kaltem Blick an.

„Ihr habt Eure Chance bereits vertan.“

Und mit diesen Worten stieg er von seinem Pferd hinab und ging an ihr vorbei in die Mitte des Hofes, ohne ihr einen weiteren Blick zu schenken.

________________________

Je mehr Mägde zu ihm kamen, desto unruhiger wurde Filip. Bisher war Matej nicht unter ihnen und keine von ihnen sah ihr ähnlich genug, um sie zu verwechseln. Vielen waren es auch nicht an der Zahl und nach kurzer Zeit hatte jede den Schuh anprobiert. Wundersamerweise hatte er tatsächlich niemandem gepasst, sondern sogar für Schmerzensausrufe gesorgt.

Schweiß lief ihm den Nacken hinunter trotz der kalten Winterluft. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie hier auf diesem Gut war. Hatte er sich getäuscht? Oder wurde sie gefangen gehalten?

„Sind das alle Mägde des Hofes?“

Vitek hatte das Kommando übernommen und wandte sich an die Bewohner und Arbeiter.

Verwirrtes Gemurmel war die Antwort und er fragte noch einmal nach.

„Wir wissen, dass sie zierlich sein muss und mit blondem Haar. Sagt ehrlich, kennt ihr solch eine Person auf diesem Hof?“

Ein Küchenjunge trat hervor, den Blick zögerlich auf Filip gerichtet: „Meint Ihr Aschenbrödel?“

„Aschenbrödel?“

„Sie ist eine Magd hier. Und sie ist klein und blond. Aber ich sehe sie nicht.“

Es war als würde sein Herzschlag jeden Moment durch seinen Brustkorb brechen. Er konnte kaum ein Wort verstehen, so laut schlug es. Beinahe wie im Traum stand Filip auf, den Blick auf den Jungen gerichtet.

Aschenbrödel. Er wusste, sie war es.  
Aschenbrödel. Kein Wunder, dass sie ihm einen falschen Namen gegeben hatte.

„Wer von euch hat Aschenbrödel gesehen?“

„In ihrem Zimmer.“  
„In der Küche.“  
„Keine Ahnung.“  
„Schon lange nicht mehr.“  
...

Ein Blick zu der Gutsherrin und ihr aschfahles Gesicht bestätigten seinen Verdacht nur noch.

„Wo ist Aschenbrödel?“

Stille breitete sich aus. Wie konnte das sein? Wieso . . . 

„Sie ist gerade eben zum Stall gelaufen.“

Es war der Kutscher, der gesprochen hatte. Seine Worte, seine Tonlage und sein Blick ließen keinen Zweifel zu.

Filip rannte los.

Die Menge teilte sich für ihn, wies ihm den Weg, als er Richtung Stall startete, seinen Ruf und seinen Stand vergessend. Er konnte sie nicht noch einmal verpassen. Er konnte . . . 

Keuchend stand er in der Tür, den Blick in das Halbdunkel der Boxen gerichtet. Und dort stand sie. Unverkennbar.

Sie hatte sich bereits zu ihm gedreht, mit dem Rücken nun zu Nikolaus stehend, welcher nervös schnaubte. Damit tat er es seiner Herrin gleich, welche angespannt zum Ausgang starrte und es kaum wagte, ihn anzusehen.

Er fühlte sich schlecht, sie so zu bedrängen, aber sie brauchten eine Möglichkeit zu reden. Sie mussten klären, was passiert war. Dann würde er sie auch wieder in Ruhe lassen, so ermahnte er sich im Stillen.

„Matej.“

Die Anspannung fiel von ihr runter und alles was blieb, war Fassungslosigkeit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß! :D

Kapitel 9

Aschenbrödel POV

„Matej.“

Der Name war wie ein Kübel eiskalten Wassers über ihrem erhitzten Kopf. Alle Gedanken schienen wie weg gewischt und was blieb, war eine große Leere. Hatte sie eben noch fliehen wollen, so wusste sie nun nicht mehr was ihr Plan, was ihr Wunsch war. 

„Warum?“

Das Wort kam wie von alleine und Aschenbrödel merkte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Wer hatte ihm ihr Geheimnis verraten? Woher wusste er, wer sie war? Was dachte er jetzt von ihr?

Sie hatte so gehofft, dass es vorbei war, dass sie abschließen und es alles ein schöner Traum bleiben konnte. Aber wenn er wusste, dass sie auch Matej war ...

Filip kontrollierte seine Gesichtzüge wieder.

„Warum ... ich weiß, dass du Matej bist?“

Sie nickte, unsicher, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich . . .“

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm ließ sie beide aufschrecken und sich dem Tor zuwenden. Dort versuchte Vinzek mit aller Macht die restlichen Bewohner des Guts von der Stalltür fernzuhalten.

Errötend wandte sich Filip ihr wieder zu: „Sollen wir zum Reden in den Wald hinaus gehen?“

„Wäre das nicht noch auffälliger, Eure Majestät?“

Filip schnitt eine Grimasse, bevor er seufzend zum Tor ging. Sofort wurde die Menge still und hörte auf sich vorzudrängen. 

„Ich bitte euch, haltet euch zurück, während sie den Schuh anprobiert.“

„Wir haben das doch auch vor allen anderen gemacht!“, schrie eine Magd aus der Menge heraus.

„Es hat aber auch keine von euch darum gebeten, ihn nicht vor allen anderen anzuprobieren. Also seid so freundlich und geht zurück zu eurer Arbeit.“

Den letzten Teil sagte er mit solch einem Druck, dass der Befehl kaum missverstanden werden konnte. Selbst Vinzek sah aus, als würde er ihm sofort Folge leisten wollen und doch blieb er standhaft stehen, den Blick fest auf Prinz Filip gerichtet. 

„Eure Majestät.“

„Vinzek.“

Woher? Was . . .?

„Gebt uns bitte nur ein paar Minuten. Mehr verlange ich nicht. Ich verspreche Euch, dass ich danach verschwinden werde, wenn sie es wünscht.“

Ein bitterer Geschmack machte sich in ihrem Mund breit, als ihr die Tragweite seiner Worte bewusst wurde. Dabei hatte sie das doch selber gewollt, oder?

Vinzek nickte und warf dem Prinzen einen letzten, warnenden Blick zu, ehe er die Stalltüre hinter sich schloss. Fast als würde er ihn nicht als Prinzen sehen, sondern als einfachen Burschen.

Filip drehte sich wieder um und kam auf sie zu. Einige Schritte vor ihr blieb er stehen. Nah genug, um vertraulich zu reden und weit genug, um ihr die Möglichkeit einer Flucht zu gewähren.

„Es tut mir leid, ... Aschenbrödel?“

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und er fuhr fort.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nie bedrängen und ich wollte auch nicht, dass mein Vater dich zu einer Hochzeit mit mir zwingt. Das Einzige, was ich nun will, ist, einen reinen Tisch zu machen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen dich nie wieder zu sehen, ohne dir zu sagen, was ich weiß.“

Der Kloß in ihrem Hals wurde immer größer, aber sie blieb stumm, den Blick auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ich weiß seit unserem zweiten Treffen im Wald, dass du Matej bist. Oder besser, dass Matej eine Frau ist“, die Röte stieg ihm weiter ins Gesicht, sodass sie diese sogar im Halbdunkel des Stalls erkennen konnte, „Ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass du eine Adelige bist und war mir deshalb sicher, dass du zum Ball kommen würdest. Als du an den ersten beiden Abenden nicht da warst, hat mich das verwirrt und ich habe Vinzek um Rat gefragt.“

Aschenbrödel ging ein paar Schritte von Nikolaus weg auf Filip zu.

„Woher kennt Ihr Vinzek?“

„Er ... hat dich einmal bis zu uns verfolgt. Er wollte nur sichergehen, dass es dir gut geht und du nichts Verbotenes machst.“

Den zweiten Satz hatte Filip beinahe panisch hinzugefügt. Als ob sie sauer auf Vinzek werden könnte. Dafür, dass er versucht hatte, sie zu beschützen. Erst als Filip sie ungläubig anstarrte, merkte sie, dass sie lächelte und schnell zog sie sich wieder zurück.

„Also wusstet Ihr auf dem Ball, dass ich es bin?“

„Ja. Das war trotz deiner Verkleidung nicht zu verkennen.“

„Warum habt Ihr mich nicht angesprochen?“

„Ich ... ich wollte Euch nicht verschrecken. Ihr ward so vorsichtig und habt versucht Euch zu verstecken, da wollte ich Euch noch etwas mehr Zeit geben. Aber ich wollte Euch ansprechen, dem seid gewiss. Kamil und Vitek kamen mir nur zuvor.“

„Und auf dem Balkon ...?“

„Das hatte ich nicht geplant, glaubt mir! Mein Vater hat mich ebenso überrascht wie Euch und ich verfluche ihn dafür, dass er Euch zur Flucht getrieben hat!“

„Ihr verflucht ihn?“

Aschenbrödel konnte es nicht glauben. Wieso verfluchte er seinen Vater für ihre Flucht? Nicht für die Heiratspläne?

„Ja. Er hat mit seiner Panik einen wundervollen Abend zerstört und Euch dazu gebracht mich zu meiden. Seid Ihr Euch bewusst, dass ich zwei Tage lang an unserer Stelle im Wald auf Euch gewartet habe? Dass ich das halbe Königreich besucht habe, um Euch zu finden?“

Hitze stieg in ihre Wangen. Nein, das war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen. Sie hatte sich gewundert, dass er sie suchte, dachte es wäre auf Antrag des Königs. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass es von ihm ausging . . . 

„Wieso?“

Sie fühlte sich hilflos, so als ob ihre Zukunft von jedem neuen Wort abhing, welches über seine Lippen kam.

„Wieso? Weil wir Freunde sind. Weil ich mich für meinen Vater entschuldigen wollte. Weil ich nicht aufhören will, mit dir zu reden. Weil ich dich vermisse und weil ich dir sagen will, dass ich weiß, wer du bist.“

Mit jedem neuen Wort war Filip einen Schritt nähergekommen, die Stimme flehender und drängender.

Alles, was er gesagt hatte, sprach ihr aus der Seele und wurde in ihrem Herzen wiedergespiegelt. Es hatte die Zweifel nicht hinweg gespült, aber zumindest ihre Hoffnung gestärkt.

Zwie Schritte vor ihr blieb Filip stehen, den Blick fragend auf sie gerichtet.

Was erwartete er von ihr? Was sollte sie sagen? Was sollte sie tun?   
Was wollte sie?

In seinem Blick suchte sie ein Zeichen, eine Warnung oder einen Funken Hoffnungen. Nach einem Moment hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an.

„Ich wünschte mir, du hättest es früher gesagt.“

Und mit diesen Worten trat Aschenbrödel an Filip heran und schloss ihn in ihre Arme.

Kurz schien es, als würde er nicht reagieren, bevor er mit einem leisen Schluchzen seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte und sie fest an sich zog. 

Noch nie war sie ihm so nahe gewesen. Sie war kaum jemand anderem je so nahe gewesen und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Die Hitze in ihren Wangen verstärkte sich nur noch. Die Tränen, welche ihre Wange und ihren Schal benässten, zeigten ihr, dass es Filip nicht anders ging. Dass sie selbst am Weinen war, war nur Nebensache. So unglaublich war dieser Moment, diese Umarmung. Er hatte gewusst, wer sie war. Und als er erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Magd war, hatte es ihn nicht davon abgehalten, nach ihr zu suchen. Nein, das hatte es nicht . . . 

Es dauerte ein paar Momente, doch langsam wurde seine Atmung ruhiger und auch Aschenbrödel hatte das Gefühl wieder klarer denken zu können. 

„Filip.“

Er drückte sie nur noch fester an sich.

„Filip!“

Langsam ließ er sie los und ging einen Schritt zurück, die Augen unsicher auf sie gerichtet.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du wusstest, dass ich eine Frau bin?“

Verlegen sah er zu Boden.

„Ich befürchtete, dass du nicht mehr kommen würdest, wenn dein Geheimnis aufgedeckt wäre. Du wirktest so frei und unbeschwert und ich sah keinen Grund dir dies zu nehmen. Wohin das alles noch führen würde, hatte ich nicht bedacht.“

„Da hast du wohl recht. Aber wir müssen entscheiden, was wir machen. Wenn wir noch länger hier bleiben, wird der Skandal noch größer.“

„Ich werde dich nicht zu einer Heirat zwingen.“

Aschenbrödel lächelte. Es war wohl besser so.

„Dein Vater wird dich ebenfalls wohl kaum zwingen, wenn er erfährt, dass die Gesuchte eine Magd ist.“

Sie war eine Adelige, war die Tochter eines Adeligen. Eigentlich . . . 

Filip hob die Schultern: „Aber es wird ihn auch nicht kümmern, wenn ich dich weiter treffe. Also wenn du das möchtest, natürlich.“

„Du willst mich wieder treffen?“

Blinzelnd starrte er sie einen Moment an, bevor er tatsächlich lachte.

„Hast du mir soeben zugehört? Warum sollte ich dich nicht wiedersehen wollen? Ich vermisse dich. Ob als Aschenbrödel oder als Matej, das ist mir einerlei. Wenn du auch willst, möchte ich unsere Jagdtreffen fortführen.“

Aschenbrödel konnte nichts gegen das breite Lachen unternehmen, welches sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete: „Mit dem größten Vergnügen!“

________________________

Filips POV

Sie hatten gesagt, dass der Schuh nicht passte. Sie hatten auch gesagt, dass sie so lange gebraucht hatten, weil sie darin stecken geblieben war. Und zurück bei seinem Vater hatte er gesagt, er hätte die Suche aufgegeben. Eine Frau, die weder Adelige noch eine Magd war, würde er nicht zur Frau nehmen. Es überraschte niemanden, dass seine Eltern auf diese Nachricht eher mit Erleichterung reagierten, als mit Wut.

Das Thema „Hochzeit“ war zwar noch nicht beendet, aber vorerst doch auf Eis gelegt. Sie brauchten keinen weiteren Skandal und dieser sollte zuvor in Vergessenheit geraten, war er auch nicht unbedingt ein Aushängeschild für den Prinzen und eine Verbindung mit dem Königshaus.

Filip war das nur recht. Ebenso wie die Samthandschuhe, mit welchen seine Eltern ihn nun anfassten. Sie warfen ihm immer wieder einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, doch gab es keine neuen Verbote oder Gebote. Da er sich zudem bemühte, an seinem Unterricht teilzunehmen und sich weiter zu bilden, gab es diesmal auch keine Zurechtweisung aufgrund seiner häufigen Ausritte. 

Kamil und Vitek hatten sich zwar beschwert, aber schlussendlich würde der Unterricht ihnen sicher ebenso gut tun wie ihm. Die Zeit des Spielens war nicht vorbei. Doch wenn sie das Jagen, Boxen und weitere Freveleien genießen wollten, so mussten sie doch etwas mehr Verantwortung übernehmen und zeigen. Denn wie schnell aus einem Spiel bitterer Ernst werden konnte, hatten sie auf dem Ball gesehen. Als ein unschuldiger Moment des Beisammenseins zu einem Skandal erklärt wurde.

Filip war sich bewusst, dass er sie geheiratet hätte, wenn es so weit gekommen wäre. Doch war er dazu bereit? 

Wenn er Matej, oder Aschenbrödel, weiter sehen wollte, so musste er wissen, wie er einen weiteren Skandal verhindern konnte. Er musste weitaus vorsichtiger sein und sich genau überlegen wie er vorgehen würde. Seinen Eltern keinen Grund zu geben ihm zu misstrauen, war nur ein weiterer Schachzug. Und er musste die Konsequenzen kennen und sich sicher sein, dass er diese übernehmen würde, wenn sie kamen. Dasselbe galt natürlich auch für sie und das musste er nun mit ihr klären.

Denn dank dieser verrückten Suche nach ihr war ihm bewusst, dass sie nicht weiter machen konnten, wie bisher. Zumindest nicht mit derselben Unschuld und Naivität. Aber dafür war es so oder so zu spät, oder nicht?

____________________________

Aschenbrödel als Matej wiederzusehen, war ein komisches Gefühl.

Neben Filip murmelte Kamil vor sich hin: „Wie konnte ich das übersehen?“, und er musste lachen. Zum Glück hatte Kamil sie übersehen und sich keine Gedanken über sie gemacht. Wer weiß, was sonst passiert wäre?

Es war, als wäre Matej ein anderer Mensch und gleichzeitig war er oder sie, doch so sehr Aschenbrödel, seine Tanzpartnerin und die Frau, in deren Armen er geweint hatte.

Sie sprachen kaum zu Beginn ihrer Jagd und fielen zurück in alte Muster. Kamil und Vitek kamen ihnen schon bald nicht mehr hinterher, während Matej und Filip versuchten zu treffen, was kaum zu treffen war. 

Als die beiden Verlierer los stiefelten, um die Jagdbeute einzusammeln, herrschte erst einmal Stille um sie herum und Filip wusste kaum, wohin er sehen sollte.

„Geht es dir gut?“

Sie war am Lächeln, wenn auch zaghaft.

„Ja, danke. Meine Eltern waren zum Glück nicht allzu enttäuscht.“

Ihre Schultern sackten herunter, als wäre ihr eine große Last von diesen gefallen.

„Das beruhigt mich. Ich hatte gehofft, sie würden dir keinen weiteren Druck machen. Oder dich gar einsperren, sodass wir uns nicht mehr sehen können.“

„Sie wissen ja nicht, dass du die Geheimnisvolle vom Ball bist.“

„Ein Glück!“

Wieder entstand ein Moment Stille zwischen ihnen, welcher so viele unausgesprochene Worte zu enthalten schien, dass Filip es kaum aushalten konnte.

„Wenn wir uns weiter so treffen wollen, Matej ... Aschenbrödel, ah, tut mir leid. In meinem Kopf warst du so lange Matej, dass es mir schwerfällt, dich anders zu nennen. Aber ich werde mir Mühe geben.“

Sie lächelte wieder, doch diesmal nicht zaghaft oder vorsichtig, sondern dankbar.

„Du darfst mich gerne Matej nennen. Aschenbrödel ist nicht mein wirklicher Name. Diesen habe ich verloren, als mein Vater starb. Meine Herrin hat ihn mir gegeben und es ist mein Name seitdem. Ob nun also Matej oder Aschenbrödel, es ist mit einerlei.“

„Und was wäre“, er schluckte, „wenn ich dich bei deinem richtigen Namen nennen würde?“

Sie überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie, leicht errötet, ihn wieder ansah: „Ich bin noch nicht bereit meinen alten Namen mit dir zu teilen. Er war so lange verschüttet, ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn je ausgraben möchte. Doch glaube mir, wenn ich eines Tages bereit bin, wirst du ihn auf alle Fälle erfahren.“

„Danke.“

Sie lachte wieder und ihre Sorgen schienen immer mehr von ihr abzufallen. Es tat ihm leid, dass er ihr neue geben musste, aber es gab keinen Weg daran vorbei.

„Matej, wir müssen darüber reden was passiert, wenn wir entdeckt werden. Wenn dein Geheimnis entdeckt wird.“

„Unser Geheimnis.“

Ein wenig Leichtigkeit blieb ihr noch erhalten und er lachte, den Blick stetig auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet.

„Unser Geheimnis, ja.“

„Du meinst, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich eine Frau bin?“

„Eine Frau, die sich als Mann verkleidet und meine Tanzpartnerin, ja.“

„Und dann jage ich auch noch ihr geliebtes Wild und treffe ihren einzigen Sohn heimlich?“

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken möchtest?“

Stille entstand ein weiteres Mal und Matej spielte mit einem vergilbten Grashalm, welcher aus dem Schnee heraus ragte. Filip konnte ihre Antwort kaum abwarten und wünschte sich beinahe doch sie würde für immer schweigen.

Als sie schlussendlich sprach, tat sie es ohne den Kopf zu heben.

„Was würden deine Eltern sagen? Was würden sie wollen? Würden sie mich bestrafen wollen?“

„Da du mit meiner Erlaubnis gejagt hast, werden sie dich nicht für das Wildern bestrafen. Da ich von deiner wahren Identität wusste, ebenso wie Kamil und Vitek, dafür auch nicht. Zumindest keine schwere Strafe. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde mein Leben geben, damit es nicht mehr wird als eine Ermahnung.“

„Würde es sie überhaupt stören? Ich bin nicht wichtig, da wäre es doch kein Skandal, oder?“

„Wenn sie erfahren, dass du dieselbe Frau wie auf dem Ball bist, würde es ihnen sicher nicht einerlei sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren würden, dass du eine Frau bist. Aber im Bezug auf deinen Stand hast du sicher recht.“

Er klang in seinen eigenen Ohren so bitter, dass er sich dafür schämte. Ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass es seine Eltern nicht kümmerte, was er mit einer Magd machte . . . 

Entschlossen holte Filip tief Luft, wandte sich ihr ganz zu und zog ihre gesamte, ernste Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Es gibt ein paar Möglichkeiten, wie sie reagieren werden. So könnten sie mir verbieten dich wiederzusehen, oder es könnte ihnen egal sein, was wir machen. Sie könnten dich aber auch für dein Auftreten als Adelige und Mann bestrafen wollen. Oder aber dein Stand ist nicht von Bedeutung und sie werden uns befehlen zu heiraten, um einen weiteren Skandal zu vermeiden. Ich bin bereit dich zu beschützen und die Strafen auf mich zu nehmen, wenn ich dich dafür wiedersehen kann. Aber bist du es auch?“

Angespannt bis in die Zehenspitzen stand er im Schnee wie angewachsen. Jede Faser seines Körpers schien auf ihre Reaktion zu warten. 

In ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich die Emotionen wie in einem Wirbelsturm. Unglaube, Traurigkeit, Wut und Hoffnung erschienen und verschwanden wieder in einem riesigen Gemisch an Gefühlen.

„Ich ... habe mich bereits einmal damit abgefunden, dich nicht mehr zu sehen. So schnell gebe ich kein zweites Mal auf.“

Mit jedem weiteren Wort schien sich Matej immer mehr aufzurichten, während ihr Blick immer fester und direkter wurde.

„Ich möchte unsere Freundschaft nicht verlieren. Und ich bin bereit die Folgen auf mich zu nehmen, was sie auch sein mögen.“

Filips Herz stoppte.

Filips Herz begann wieder zu schlagen.

Und sein Körper feierte ein Freudenfest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr dachtet hier endet es? Happy End und so? Noch nicht ganz ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß! ;)

Kapitel 10

Vinzeks POV

„Du hast was?“

Vinzek konnte nicht fassen, was Aschnbrödel ihm soeben erzählt hatte. Wie konnte sie nur solch ein Risiko eingehen?

„Ich habe gesagt, ich bin bereit die Folgen auf mich zu nehmen.“

„Wirklich? Alle? Auch wenn sie dich hängen lassen wollen? Oder dir die Hand abschlagen?“

Zumindest sah sie nicht glücklich darüber aus.

„Auch dann. Und nach allem, was war, glaube ich nicht, dass er das zulassen würde.“

„Du glaubst einem Prinzen?“

„Du hast ihm doch selbst geholfen, warum vertraust du ihm jetzt nicht mehr?“

„Und du wolltest ihn nicht mehr sehen. Ich dachte, du wolltest ihn nicht mehr sehen.“

Innerhalb von Sekunden war ihr Gesicht flammend rot und trotzdem sah sie ihn herausfordernd an.

„Natürlich wollte ich ihn wiedersehen, Vinzek! Ich dachte nur nicht, dass ich es darf. Ich dachte nicht, dass er es wollen würde, würde er wissen, wer ich wirklich bin. Ich dachte nicht, dass man es mir noch einmal erlauben würde, ohne ihn zu einer Heirat zu zwingen.“

„Und dich.“

Zum ersten Mal sah sie beschämt zur Seite, als würde sie ihre eigenen Gedanken kaum ertragen können: „Und mich, ja.“

„Was hat sich geändert?“

Ein sanftes, glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und Vinzek musste sich zwingen, es nicht zu erwidern und sich von ihrem Glück anstecken zu lassen.

„Er hat nicht aufgegeben, Vinzek. Er wusste, wer ich bin und trotzdem hat er das halbe Königreich nach mir abgesucht, um mit mir zu reden. Wäre er nur dem Wunsch seines Vaters gefolgt, so würde ich ihn nicht mehr sehen wollen. Aber nach seinen Worten und seinen Taten konnte ich ihm nicht mehr fern bleiben.“

„Da konnte euch wohl nicht einmal ein Zauber auseinanderhalten, was?“

Aschenbrödel lachte.

„Es war kein gerechter Wunsch, Vinzek. Er war falsch und geboren aus Angst. Deswegen konnte er nicht funktionieren.“

Wie sie ihn immer wieder mit solchen Gedanken überraschen konnte, war ihm ein Wunder.

„Ich sorge mich um dich, Aschenbrödel. Aus Sorge bin ich dir gefolgt, aus Sorge habe ich dir zum Ball verholfen. Und aus Sorge frage ich jetzt, ob du tatsächlich bereit bist.“

Er hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da war sie schon in seinen Armen und drückte ihn fest an sich: „Danke, Vinzek. Danke! Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch und Freund und ich wünschte, wir könnten eine Familie sein.“

Ein heftiges Schluchzen schüttelte ihren schmalen Körper und Vinzek legte instinktiv die Arme um sie.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, ruhig, pscht... du musst nicht weinen ...“

Seine Arme voll mit jungem Wildfang und sein Herz leicht und schwer zu gleich, wusste Vinzek nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte und wollte und so drückte er sie lachend und weinend an sich. Sie, die ihm so wichtig war wie sein eigenes Kind . . . 

______________________________

Kamils POV

Die folgenden Wochen flogen nur so dahin, gefüllt mit Unterricht, Jagdausflügen und dem langsam herannahenden Frühling. Das erste Grün brach durch den Rest der Schneedecke und die Vögel kehrten bereits wieder zurück. Ebenso wie die Wärme im Schloss.

Von einer Hochzeit war nun lange schon keine Rede mehr gewesen. Zumindest hatte Filip nichts weiter verlauten lassen. Wovon er stattdessen nicht aufhören konnte zu reden, war Matej. Oder Aschenbrödel. Da Kamil sie in der Regel nur in ihrer Verkleidung bei der Jagd sah, nannte er sie weiter Matej und sie hatte sich bisher nicht darüber beschwert.

Zumindest schien Filip glücklich mit der Situation zu sein. Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, über die Jagd und die Gespräche mit ihr zu reden. Und wenn er nicht über sie sprach, so konnte man an seinem gedankenverlorenen Lächeln leicht erkennen, dass er weiterhin an sie dachte. Aber nicht einmal seine Eltern schienen ihn darauf anzusprechen, obwohl er so offensichtlich mit etwas beschäftigt war, wovon sie nichts wussten. Den ein oder anderen Seitenblick hatten sie ihm bereits häufiger zugeworfen, wenn auch Kamil oder Vitek es sehen konnten. Warum sie jedoch nicht darauf reagierten und nachfragten, war ihm ein Wunder. Vielleicht aber hatten sie Angst vor einem weiteren Skandal. Oder sie hatten tatsächlich erkannt, dass es sinnvoller war, ihn gewähren zu lassen.

Wobei Kamil sich fragte, wohin diese Freundschaft der beiden noch führen sollte. Wenn man es denn Freundschaft nennen konnte, so wie sie sich benahmen und ansahen. Dass Filip mehr empfand, wäre sogar einem Blinden klar geworden, ebenso wie einem Narr. Und dass auch Matej ihn in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte, merkte man nicht nur an der Tatsache, dass sie für ihn alles riskierte. Kamil mochte nicht viel Talent beim Beobachten haben, aber selbst er konnte die pure Freude erkennen, die sie im Umgang mit Filip ausstrahlte. 

Aber was würde aus ihnen werden? 

Heiraten konnten sie wohl kaum mit ihrem Standesunterschied.   
Für immer Freunde sein?  
Aber was würde werden, wenn einer von beiden eines Tages heiraten würde? Heiraten müsste?   
Oder würden ihre Gefühle dann weggehen? War es doch nicht so schlimm, wie er befürchtete? 

Mitten in seinem Grübeln kam Filip in sein Zimmer, die Augen vor Vorfreude weit aufgerissen.

„Genug gelernt, Kamil! Lass uns jagen gehen!“

Verwirrt sah Kamil aus dem Fenster gen untergehende Sonne. Jetzt?

„Sie wird nicht da sein, Filip“, erwiderte er, „Es wird bald Abend und du weißt, dass sie abends nicht im Wald sein darf, sondern auf dem Gut zu tun hat. Zudem wirst du deine Hand vor deinen Augen nicht mehr sehen können, wenn wir ankommen. Was willst du da jagen?“

Vorsichtig schloss Filip die Türe hinter sich, nachdem er sich noch einmal überzeugt hatte, dass niemand davor stand. Dann wendete er sich Kamil zu.

„Sie hat mir einen Brief zukommen lassen, dass ihre Herrin heute Abend nicht auf dem Gut ist. Das bedeutet, sie muss nicht arbeiten und kann sich mit mir treffen.“

„Also geht es nicht um die Jagd, sondern nur um euer Treffen? Bittest du mich um Begleitung, damit ihr Ruf nicht noch mehr ruiniert wird, wenn man sie entdeckt?“

„Einen Freund an meiner Seite zu haben, ist nie verkehrt.“

„Wenn es um den Weg geht, dann frag Vitek. Du weißt, dass ich mir nichts merken kann.“

Was er sagte, war jedoch nicht weiter wichtig, denn seine Entscheidung war bereits gefallen. Und so stand er noch während seines letzten Satzes auf und zog sich seufzend sein Reitgewand an.  
Dass Filip ihn anstrahlte, ignorierte er gekonnt.

__________________________

Aschenbrödels POV

Schon lange hatte Aschenbrödel sich nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt. Und das trotz all ihrer Arbeit und dem vermehrten Druck ihrer Stiefmutter. Seit der Prinz Dora überführt und erkannte hatte, waren ihre Aufgaben gewachsen. Angesprochen hatte sie bisher niemand darauf. Stattdessen erfand ihre Stiefmutter immer mehr Aufgaben, die sie bis spät in die Nacht beschäftigten. Wären die beiden nicht regelmäßig unterwegs und wären nicht die anderen Gutsbewohner an ihrer Seite, Aschenbrödel wäre wohl nie wieder zu einem Treffen mit Filip gekommen. 

Das Lächeln schlich sich fast unbemerkt auf ihre Lippen, während sie den Wein im Keller neu sortierte und auch die hintersten Ecken abstaubte. 

Filip zu treffen war wie ein Sonnenschein an dunklen Tagen. Mit ihm zu reden, ihm nahe zu sein, war alle Mühe wert. Und Mühe hatte sie dank ihm gehabt. Aber auch viel Freude und die Probleme hatte er ihr zumindest nicht absichtlich selbst bereitet. Wie auch immer, seine Freundschaft war ein neuer Hoffnungsschimmer in ihrem Leben, egal wie kurzfristig er auch sein möge.   
Sie hatte nicht die Illusion, dass es für ewig so weiter gehen könnte, aber nachdem sie sich einmal dazu entschieden hatte, ihn aufzugeben, wollte sie diese neue Chance nutzen, solange es nur ging.

Wobei, wenn er doch nur wüsste, dass sie keine Magd war ... dass sie die Tochter des vorherigen Gutsbesitzers und damit eine Adelige war ... dass sie von ihrer Stiefmutter unterdrückt wurde, seit ihr Vater gestorben war ... was könnte dann aus ihnen werden?

Nein, sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Selbst wenn sie ihn davon überzeugen könnte, ihre Stiefmutter und Dora würden alles daran setzen ihre Geschichte als unwahr darzustellen. Und was würde dieses Wissen nutzen? Würde Filip sich dann verpflichtet fühlen, sie zu heiraten? Das könnte sie nicht ertragen. Nicht, wenn es aus Pflicht wäre ...  
Oder er wäre enttäuscht, dass sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
Oder er würde es nicht mehr wagen so vertraulich mit ihr umzugehen.

Noch nie hatte sie gedacht, dass ihre wahre Herkunft ihr Schaden bringen könnte, wenn sie ans Licht kam. Bis zu diesem Tag. Doch der Gedanke, dass die Wahrheit alles ändern könnte, machte ihr Angst.

Mit einem Seufzer legte sie die letzte Weinflasche zurück in das Regal, wischte aus Prinzip noch einmal über ein Seitenstück und machte sich dann an das nächste Regal.  
Wie ihre Stiefmutter immer wieder auf diese neuen Aufgaben kam, wollte sie gar nicht verstehen.

_________________________________

Filips POV

Filips erster Gedanke: Die Frau vor ihm kam ihm bekannt vor. 

Der zweite Gedanke: Sie war nicht Matej. 

Stattdessen kamen in seiner Erinnerung Bilder von den Ballabenden hoch, an welchen er sie mit einem riesigen Schirm auf der Frisur und Übermengen an Schleifen gesehen hatte. Ihrer Tochter war er auf die Füße gestiegen und sie war die Herrin von Aschenbrödel.

„Was wollt Ihr?“

Sie zuckte nicht einmal trotz seines harschen Tonfalls. Stattdessen lächelte sie ihn an, als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Als hätte sie ihn nicht unter falschem Vorwand hierher gelockt. Als hätte sie nicht ...

„Was ist mit ihr?“

„Wie bitte?“

„Was habt Ihr mit ihr gemacht? Woher wisst Ihr von diesem Ort?“

Sie blieb stehen, das Lächeln weiterhin im Gesicht, als müsste sie nicht ihrem Prinzen Rede und Antwort stehen.

„Was, wenn sie mir selbst von Euren Treffen erzählt hat?“

Filip schnaubte.

„Wenn Ihr wirklich meint, dass ich Euch das glaube, seid Ihr noch unverschämter als ich gedacht habe! Dabei habe ich Euch nicht einmal zur Last gelegt, als Ihr ihre Kleider gestohlen habt.“

„Oh nein, Eure Majestät! Wir haben diese Kleider nicht gestohlen, glaubt mir! Sie wurden uns in einem Paket zugeschickt.“

„Was Ihr mir zu dem Vorfall auch sagen mögt, Ihr werdet meine Meinung nicht ändern. Spart Euch Euren Atem lieber auf und verratet mir endlich, was Ihr hier macht und ob Ihr den Brief geschrieben habt. Ich befehle es Euch!“

Kamil trat nun neben ihn, den Griff an seinem Schwert.

„Nein, Kamil, das wird nicht notwendig sein“, er warf einen Seitenblick zu Frau Nemec, „Oder?“

Zum ersten Mal schien sie für einen kurzen Moment unsicher zu sein, bevor sie wieder das falsche Lächeln aufsetzt und einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu trat.

„Meine Männer sind ganz in der Nähe und werden kommen, wenn sie mich schreien hören. Und sollte ich nicht oder gar verletzt zurückkehren, steht bereit ein Bote vor seinem Pferd. Er hat einen Brief mit brisanten Informationen über Euch und Aschenbrödel. Eure Majestät.“

„Ihr kommt vorbereitet.“

Nur mit Mühe löste er seine verkrampften, angespannten Fäuste und holte tief Luft. Ein Wutanfall würde in solch einem Moment nichts lösen. Aber was war zu tun?

„Natürlich, Eure Majestät.“

„Und was wollt Ihr nun?“

„Wisst Ihr, dass einer der benachbarten Bauern bei mir vorgesprochen hat, um Aschenbrödel zu heiraten?“

Es war ihm, als hätte man ihm ein Schwert in die Brust gestoßen. Das Blut schien zu pochen, sein Herz drohte zu zerbersten und seine Gedanken wirkten wie eingefroren. 

Aschenbrödel ... heiraten?

Frau Nemec verschränkte ihre Hände und lächelte nur noch zufriedener.  
Er hätte in dieses Lächeln schlagen mögen, wenn er sich doch nur hätte bewegen können.

„Ihr fragt Euch vielleicht, warum ich Euch das sage. Nun, ich dachte, es wäre doch schade, wenn solch ein junges, hübsches Mädchen einen alten Bauern heiraten müsste, oder nicht? Aber was kann ich schon dagegen tun? Er hat mir Geld geboten, um sie zu heiraten und wir haben kaum genug um alle auf unserem Gut zu versorgen ...“

Zu dem Schock kam nun auch noch Ekel und Kamil neben Filip konnte nur noch mit offenem Mund starren bei so viel Unverfrorenheit. 

„Ihr wollt Geld? Dafür, dass Aschenbrödel nicht verheiratet wird?“

„Aber Eure Majestät! Dass Ihr solch eine Großzügigkeit vorschlagt, wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen. Das wird Aschenbrödel aber freuen. Und mich auch, denn dann muss ich diesen furchtbaren Brief nicht an Euren Vater, den König senden. Es würd ihn sicher nicht freuen, wenn er erfährt, mit wem sein geliebter Sohn seit Monaten seine Zeit verbringt. Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn er solch eine Enttäuschung erleben müsste. Und wer weiß, wie er reagieren würde? Ich würde doch sehr trauern, wenn Aschenbrödel bestraft werden würde. Solch eine Schande.“

„Ihr wagt es, von Schande zu sprechen?!“

Filip schien aufzuwachen. Die Panik wich langsam aus seinem Körper und machte den Weg frei für eine unbändige Wut und Hilflosigkeit.

„Ihr solltet Euch schämen, eine Magd so für Eure Ziele auszunutzen und ihr Leben zur Hölle zu machen! Tut nicht, als wäre es eine Großzügigkeit von Eurer Seite. Ihr seid Abschaum und ich hätte große Lust Euch auspeitschen zu lassen!“

Sie blinzelte und wich einen Schritt zurück, als würde sie mit einem Mal Angst bekommen. Oder als wäre sie doch noch überrascht worden ...  
Dabei war Filip sich sicher, dass sie keinen Funken Anstand oder Furcht verspürte. Sie war durchtrieben ohne Ende und würde sicher nicht einfach so klein beigeben.

„Aber ... aber Eure Majestät! Wie könnt Ihr nur so grausam sein gegenüber einer armen, alten Frau? Das würde Eurem Vater sicher nicht gefallen, nein. Dabei habe ich doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt und einen Betrug aufgedeckt.“

„Und was, bitte, würde passieren, wenn ich Euch bezahlen würde?“

Das Lächeln kam zurück und sie richtete sich aus ihrer geduckten Position auf.

„Aschenbrödel bräuchte natürlich nicht heiraten. Und Euer Vater würde nichts von Euren Treffen und ihrer Verkleidung erfahren, mein Herr. Auch wenn es mir in meinem Herzen wehtut, dass Ihr ihn so belügt. Aber ich möchte natürlich keinen Zwist zwischen ihm und Euch anstiften.“

„Natürlich nicht“, murmelte Filip bitter, „Ihr lasst mich nur bluten, um Eure eigenen Ziele durchzusetzen.“

Diesmal kam keine Antwort. Nur dieses vermaledeite Lächeln blieb wie angefroren in ihrem Gesicht.

„Und wie stellt Ihr Euch diese Zahlung vor?“

Kamil wollte protestieren, doch Filip brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Sie mussten vorsichtig vorgehen. Vorsichtig und bedacht, denn diese Hexe war zu allem bereit und für alles vorbereitet.

„Ihr werdet mir sicher zustimmen, Eure Majestät, dass eine Zahlung von 3000 Gold angemessen wäre. Aber ich kann natürlich verstehen, wenn Ihr das nicht auf einmal aus der Schatzkammer entwenden könnt. Eure Eltern würden sicher misstrauisch werden. Wie also wäre es mit zwei oder drei Zahlungen?“

3000 Gold? War sie wahnsinnig? Nicht einmal mit zwei oder drei Zahlungen wäre es ihm möglich, das Geld unbemerkt zu entwenden. Aber wenn er ihr Angebot ablehnte ...

„In solch großen Mengen wird es kaum möglich sein zu handeln, ohne aufzufallen. Aber ich kann Euch zumindest 2000 Gold über die nächsten Wochen hinweg beschaffen. Die letzten 1000 bekommt Ihr, wenn unser Vertrag hinfällig wird und Ihr Euer Schweigen bewahrt habt.“

Das sollte reichen, um sich einen tatsächlichen Plan auszudenken, oder?

Die Teufelin hob die Hände wie in Verteidigung: „Dem kann ich nicht zustimmen, Eure Majestät. Ihr müsst wissen, wie viele Nerven es mich kostet, Euer Geheimnis zu bewahren. 2000 werden wohl leider nicht ausreichen.“

„Aber leider wird die ganze Mission scheitern, wenn ich das Misstrauen des Königs errege. 2500 über die nächsten drei Monate und den Rest bekommt ihr am Ende.“

„Ich glaube, Ihr versteht mich nicht richtig, Eure Majestät. Dies ist keine Verhandlung. Entweder ich bekomme 3000 in den nächsten Wochen oder Aschenbrödel wird ihren Ehemann kennenlernen. Falls sie nicht gehängt wird für ihren Betrug.“

Filip schluckte.

„Zumindest seid Ihr jetzt ehrlich, Madame. Ich verstehe Euch sehr wohl, doch welche Sicherheit habe ich, dass Ihr Euch an Euer Versprechen halten werdet?“

„Ihr müsst mir wohl einfach vertrauen, Eure Majestät.“

Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus. Die Hoffnung an irgendwelche Pläne, mit welchen er ihr entkommen konnte, schien immer unsicherer. Und doch ...

„Wie Ihr wollt. Aber glaubt nicht, dass ich Euch in irgendeiner Weise weiterhin freundlich gesinnt bin.“

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen.“

Und mit diesen Worten steckte sie ihre Hände in ihren Muff und holte ein Stück Papier heraus.

„Ich habe aufgeschrieben, dass ich von Euch 3000 Gold erhalten werde. Nächste Woche um dieselbe Zeit erwarte ich meine erste Zahlung und Eure Unterschrift unter dem Papier. Sollte bis dahin irgendetwas mein Misstrauen erwecken, werde ich nicht zögern, meine Drohung in die Tat umzusetzen. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

„Ja.“

„Ja?“

„Ja, Madame.“

Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie Kamil und Filip in einem Zustand von Hilflosigkeit und unfassbarer Wut.

„Wir brauchen einen Plan, Filip.“

Dieser nickte, den Blick weiterhin auf den Fleck gerichtet, an welchem sie in der Dunkelheit des Waldes verschwunden war. 

Sie brauchten einen Plan. Wahrlich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja ... da habe ich die beiden wohl in eine unangenehme Situation manövriert. Da werde ich mal zusehen sie bald wieder heraus zu bekommen ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Kapitel 11

Viteks POV

Die Begegnung im Wald klang wie ein schlechter Scherz und Vitek hätte beinahe an solch einen geglaubt, wenn seine Freunde nicht bleich vor Wut und Hilflosigkeit vor ihm gestanden wären. 

Solch eine Tat hätte er der Alten niemals zugetraut. Die paar Male, die er sie gesehen hatte, war sie ihm eher wie eine lächerliche Karikatur vorgekommen, als wie eine ernst zu nehmende Herrin eines Gutes. Und selbst jetzt ... wie konnte solch ein Verhalten möglich sein?  
Aber sie hätten sie vielleicht nicht unterschätzen sollen. Erst recht nicht nach der Aktion mit den geklauten Kleidern.

Doch was war nun zu tun?

Genau dies fragten sich auch seine Freunde. Oder besser: genau dies fragten sie nun ihn.

Als wüsste er es besser!

„Vitek, ich bitte dich, was können wir tun?“

„Sag es Aschenbrödel“, erwiderte dieser, „Sie hat ein Recht mit zu entscheiden, was passiert.“

„Sie wird es nicht wagen, mich noch einmal zu sehen!“

„Aber die Teufelin wird den Brief veröffentlichen, selbst wenn ihr euch nicht mehr trefft. Es geht ihr doch nur um das Geld“, warf Kamil ein.

„Also sollte ich sie einfach bezahlen? Und hoffen, dass sie nicht mehr verlangt?“

„Oh“, sagte Vitek grimmig, „Sie wird mehr verlangen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Solltest du es tatsächlich schaffen ihr diese 3000 in den nächsten Wochen zu besorgen, wird sie nicht zögern, dich noch weiter auszuquetschen. Und wer weiß, was ihr noch einfallen wird. Es ist besser, du erzählst es deinem Vater selbst und weihst auch Aschenbrödel ein, um ihr notfalls zur Flucht zu verhelfen.“

Filip aber sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Sie hat zwar gesagt, dass sie alle Konsequenzen ertragen wird, aber ich weiß, dass sie mir keine Last sein will. Sie wird von sich aus gehen und das kann ich nicht ertragen.“

„Aber das wird nichts lösen. Ihre Herrin wird dir weiterhin drohen. Du solltest deinem Vater erzählen, was los ist.“

„Kann ich ihn nicht langsam darauf vorbereiten?“

„Hast du die Zeit?“, fragte Vitek kritisch.

„Wenn ich ihr das Geld zahle, habe ich zumindest etwas mehr Zeit.“

„Aber sobald du ihr Geld gibst, gibst du auch zu, dass du etwas tust, was deinem Vater nicht gefallen wird. Es wäre wie ein Geständnis.“

Filip jedoch schien das egal zu sein. Oder er hatte andere Prioritäten. 

„Ich traue meinem Vater nicht, Vitek. Alles, was er im Moment sieht, ist unser Stand und unser Ruf. Ich bezweifle, dass er gütig auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würde.“

„Vielleicht. Aber mit Sicherheit besser, als wenn sie es ihm verrät. Du weißt nämlich nicht, was sie ihm alles erzählt und wie sie dich darstellt.“

Filip schloss starrte frustriert in das Feuer im Kamin, die Hände zu Fäusten geschlossen.

„Dann muss es wohl so sein.“

_________________

Filips POV

„Vater?“

Der König wandte sich ihm zu, mit den Gedanken eindeutig noch bei seinem letzten Gespräch mit seinen Beratern.

„Ja?“

Filip schluckte und spürte, wie die Panik sich in ihm weiter ausbreitete. Seit Minuten versuchte er bereits seine Lippen zu befeuchten, doch sein Mund schien zur Wüste zu werden, die Zunge am Gaumen zu kleben. 

„Sohn?“

Sein Vater sah ihn fragend an, die volle Aufmerksamkeit nun doch auf ihn gerichtet.

Das war doch gut, oder? Er wollte doch, dass sein Vater verstand, was er sagte. 

„Ich ...“, fing er an und konnte doch nicht weiter sprechen.

Was, wenn dieser ihm nicht glaubte? Was, wenn er sofort nach Matej suchen würde? Was, wenn ...

„Hast du wieder etwas angestellt?“

Filip schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl ein Teil von ihm unentwegt „Lügner“ flüsterte.

„Was ist es dann? Geht es dir nicht gut?“

Sein Vater sorgte sich. Das konnte doch nur eine gute Nachricht sein, oder? Wenn er sich Sorgen machte, würde er ihn verstehen, oder?

„Muss ich einen Arzt rufen? Du machst mir ernsthafte Sorgen!“

„Ich ...“  
Jetzt oder nie!  
„Ich suche meinen Siegelring.“

Was?  
„Was?“

„Ich ... ich habe ihn gestern ausgezogen und heute nicht mehr gefunden.“

Was erzählte er da? Warum? Aber er konnte nicht mehr zurück.

________________________

Aschenbrödel POV

Es war der zweite Tag, an welchem weder Filip, noch seine Freunde zur verabredeten Zeit am verabredeten Ort waren. Obwohl sie wusste, dass ihre Treffen von ihren Tagesabläufen abhingen und Filip mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit andere Pflichten erfüllen musste, sorgte die verlassene Lichtung vor ihr für ein mulmiges Gefühl. Denn es war das erste Mal, dass er zweimal nacheinander nicht zu ihren Treffen kam und noch nicht einmal eine Nachricht übermitteln hatte lassen. Dabei wusste er inzwischen, wie er sie erreichen konnte.

Zweifel stiegen in ihr hoch.  
Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er sie nicht mehr treffen wollte und es nicht gewagt hatte, ihr das zu sagen?  
Aber nein, das würde nicht zu ihm passen. Nicht, nach allem, was sie erlebt hatten. Nicht nach all den Mühen, die er auf sich genommen hatte. So schnell würden seine Gefühle nicht abkühlen.

Und was, wenn sein Vater etwas erfahren hatte? Was, wenn sein Vater ihn eingesperrt hatte? Oder was, wenn er im Schloss blieb, um seinen Vater zu beruhigen?

Aber auch dann hätte er ihr eine Nachricht schicken können, oder war es zu riskant?

Mit einem Seufzen stieg sie wieder auf Nikolaus und ritt, nach einem letzten Blick über die leere Lichtung, wieder zurück zum Hof.

Zumindest würde ihre Stiefmutter an diesem Abend nicht anwesend sein. So hatte sie zumindest etwas Ruhe, auch wenn sie viel lieber Filip getroffen hätte.

________________________

Mit einem Zähneknirschen legte Filip den schweren Beutel mit den Münzen in die Hand des Boten, der ihn daraufhin zu seiner Herrin brachte. Mit einem Lächeln öffnete sie ihn und wühlte in ihm herum. 

„Wie viel ist es?“

„Fünfhundert.“

„Ein guter Start, Eure Majestät. Ich hoffe doch, Ihr hattet nicht zu große Schwierigkeiten.“

„Lasst die falsche Sorge sein und verschwindet!“

„Aber, aber, mein Prinz. Solch ein Ton ist nicht angebracht.“

Filip verzichtete auf eine Antwort und hoffte einfach, dass ein Baum auf die Alte fallen möge.

Sie wollte sich bereits zum Gehen wenden, da stoppte sie noch einmal und drehte sich wieder um.

„Noch eines, Sir. Versucht doch in Zukunft auf solch einen Unsinn zu verzichten.“

Und mit diesen Worten zog sie aus ihrem Muff zwei Briefe, die ihm vage bekannt vorkamen. Er machte einen unsicheren Schritt nach vorne.

„Woher habt Ihr diese?!“

„Ihr habt sie doch zu meinem Gut gesendet, um Aschenbrödel davon zu unterrichten, dass Ihr nicht zum Treffen kommen könnt.“

„Und was geht Euch das an?“

„Viel. Seht es doch so: Ihr könnt sie nicht ewig treffen und auf diese Weise könnt Ihr euch schmerzfrei von ihr trennen.“

Schmerzfrei waren seine Gedanken nicht unbedingt.

„Ich bezahle Euch! Ob ich noch mit ihr schreibe, geht Euch überhaupt nichts an!“

„Wollt Ihr, dass Euren Vater davon unterrichte? Von den Treffen? Dem Schweigegeld?“

Vitek hatte recht gehabt. Es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen. Aber . . . 

„Ist das etwa eine neue Forderung?“

„Wenn Ihr es so wollt, nehme ich sie gerne mit in unseren Vertrag auf.“

Was er auch sagte, sie würde es immer zu ihrem Vorteil drehen, oder?

„Also dann“, sie steckte die Briefe wieder in ihren Muff und wand sich mit einem Lächeln ab, „ich vertraue darauf, dass Ihr sie nicht mehr treffen werdet und auch keine Korrespondenz mit ihr führen werdet. Danke für Eure Großzügigkeit.“

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie, nicht ahnend, welche Grausamkeiten Filip ihr gedanklich zufügte. Wenn er sie doch nur einfach verschwinden lassen könnte! Wenn er doch nur einfach mit Matej fliehen könnte. Wenn er doch nur den Mut hätte, sich seinem Vater zu stellen . . .

__________________________

„Mutter?“

Die Königin sah von ihrer Stickerei auf und bedachte Filip mit einem forschenden Blick. Nach einem Moment wurde er sanft und sie legte ihre Handarbeit auf ihrem Schoß ab.

„Was ist, mein Sohn?“

Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf eine Bank neben ihr nieder, den Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet.

„Was würde Vater sagen, wenn ich mich heimlich mit einer Frau treffen würde? Und wenn diese Frau eine Magd wäre?“

Im ersten Moment geschockt, so lächelte die Königin am Ende seiner Frage doch wieder.

„Er wäre sicher nicht begeistert, Filip. Aber wenn es eine Magd wäre, dann ist es nicht so wichtig. Außer natürlich, du würdest sie heiraten wollen.“

Filips Röte musste ihr die Antwort geben, die sie nicht erhofft hatte.

„Ach, mein Sohn! Wieso nur? Hast du nicht genügend edle Damen kennen gelernt an deinem Ball?“

„Mutter! Das ist nicht wichtig. Was würde Vater sagen?“

„Da er sogar bereit war dich das Mädchen vom Ball heiraten zu lassen, auch wenn sie eine Magd gewesen wäre, lässt er solch eine Verbindung vielleicht sogar zu. Je nachdem wessen Magd sie ist, natürlich. Und was ihr weiterer Hintergrund ist. Und ob sonst noch jemand von euch weiß.“

Filip schluckte und senkte den Blick, nicht länger stark genug seine Mutter anzusehen.

„Aber ... was, wenn mir jemand damit drohen würde, mein Geheimnis zu lüften? Und wenn ich dieser Person bereits Schweigegeld bezahlt hätte?“

Die Königin Mutter starrte ihren Sohn an, als würde sie ihn das erste Mal in ihrem Leben sehen.

„Wie kannst du nur?“

Ihre Stimme war schrill und scharf.

„Wie konntest du dich nur in solch eine Bredouille bringen? Und uns? Ist dir unsere Position denn gar nichts wert? Ist dir egal, wie andere Königshäuser uns sehen?!“

Filip hob seinen Blick.

„Aber würden sie uns denn so verachten? Ist es nicht besser, als die eigene Schwester zu heiraten, oder eine Braut zu wählen, die noch selbst ein Kind ist?“

„Das ist, was Königshäuser nun eben so tun, Filip!“

Frustriert stand Filip auf und ging vor ihr auf und ab: „Ich habe nicht geplant, sie zu heiraten, Mutter. Ich wollte nur Zeit mit ihr verbringen.“

„Und was hat sich geändert?“

„Ich muss sie nicht heiraten, Mutter. Aber wenn ich heiraten muss, dann würde ich, ohne zu zögern, sie wählen.“

Seine Mutter war inzwischen bleich wie eine Wand, doch Filip sprach weiter: „Und viel wichtiger ist, dass ich sie beschützen möchte. Vor ihrer Herrin, vor einer furchtbaren Heirat und vor Vater.“

„Du darfst ihm kein Wort sagen, mein Sohn. Kein Wort, verstehst du? Er wird niemals zustimmen. Erst recht nicht, wenn du bereits mit diesem Wissen bedroht wirst. Wie würde er dann vor seinen Untergebenen dastehen?“ 

Filip starrte sie an. Die Frau, die ihm sein bisheriges Leben lang Liebe und Fürsorge geschenkt hatte. Die Frau, von der er gedacht hatte, dass sie ihn unterstützen würde. Die Frau, die seinen Vater immer wieder beruhigte und auf den Boden der Tatsachen holte.

„Erzähle mir alles von deinem Erpresser, Filip. Wir werden sie bezahlen und nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren. Hast du mich verstanden?“

Und Filip spürte, wie sich der Boden unter ihm auftat und er in ein schwarzes Loch fiel.

_____________________________

Aschenbrödel POV

„Aschenbrödel!“

Mit einem Seufzen erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz am Kamin und legte ihr Nähzeug zur Seite. 

„Aschenbrödel!“

„Ich komme!“

Sie raffte ihr Kleid über ihre Knöcheln und eilte hinaus zur Kutsche, aus welcher in diesem Moment ihre Stiefmutter und Dora herabstiegen.

„Da bist du ja endlich“, fauchte ihre Stiefmutter, „Bringe unsere Kisten sofort in unser Ankleidezimmer und halte dich bereit. Es gibt genug für dich zu tun.“

Als hätte es das nicht, in den letzten Tagen oder gar Jahren. Mit einem weiteren Seufzer nickte sie ergeben und machte sich daran die schweren Kisten und Boxen die Treppen hinauf zu bringen. 

„Vinzek!“

Überrascht drehte Aschenbrödel sich um, als sie mit zwei Boxen bereits an der Türe stand. Vinzek war neben der Kutsche und hatte sich ebenfalls eine Box gegriffen, als er von Dora unterbrochen wurde: „Wage es nicht, sie mit deinen dreckigen Fingern anzufassen! Das ist allein Aschenbrödels Aufgabe. Und du, geh zurück in den Stall und bringe uns mehr Feuerholz.“

„Aber, Madame ...“

„Wage es nicht, mir zu widersprechen! Sonst lasse ich dich auspeitschen!“

Aschenbrödel stolperte einen Schritt zurück vor Schock. Wie konnte Dora nur? Und wie konnte ihre Stiefmutter solch ein Verhalten zulassen? Wo Vinzek doch einer ihrer ältesten und treusten Knechte war und schon so manchen Stoff mit ihrem Vertrauen gekauft hatte.

Aber ihre Stiefmutter stand mit einem überheblichen Blick daneben, die Augenbrauen in stiller Drohung erhoben.

Das konnte nicht sein!

Aschenbrödel machte einen Schritt auf die Gruppe zu. Sie wollte soeben die Stimme erheben, da traf sie Vinzeks Blick und sie blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihm half. Er wollte nicht, dass sie näherkam, so viel war klar. Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich ab, dem Stall zu.

Hilflose Wut brannte in Aschenbrödels Magen, stieg ihr die Kehle hoch und war kurz davor auszubrechen.

„Was stehst du noch da, du dumme Gans? Bring unsere Boxen nach oben!“

Aschenbrödel schluckte und wandte sich ebenfalls ab, hob ihre Last mechanisch auf und stieg damit die Treppen hinauf. Ein Wutanfall würde jetzt nichts bringen, sie musste sich zusammenreißen, sie musste ...

Zumindest war jetzt klar, warum sie so wenig von Vinzek gesehen hatte, in der letzten Zeit. Aber warum wurden sie von den beiden so auseinandergehalten?

_______________________________

Und woher genau hatte sie das Geld sich solch teure Kleider zu kaufen?

Das fragte sich Aschenbrödel kurze Zeit später, als sie mit ihrer Stiefmutter und Dora den Inhalt der zahllosen Kisten und Boxen auspackte, einsortierte und ihnen anlegte.

Dass sie gerne mehr für Kleider ausgaben als sie hatten, war bekannt. Aber diese Ausmaße waren von bisher unbekannter Natur! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie nicht einmal genug für alle zu essen hatten nach solch einem langen Winter.

„Was starrst du so?! Steh da nicht rum, steck das Kleid fest.“

Dora drehte sich vor dem Spiegel hin und her, den neuen Stoff fest an sich gepresst. Die neuen Diamanten funkelten und die Masse an Schleifen und Spitzen ließen sie wie eine Ankleidepuppe wirken.

Vorsichtig steckte Aschenbrödel das Kleid so fest, wobei sie an so manch einer Stelle den Stoff noch einmal verschob. Sie mochte Dora nicht leiden können, aber sie konnte es auch nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren sie mit solch einem schiefen Schnitt an die Öffentlichkeit gehen zu lassen.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Dora ihre Mutter strahlend, „Wird es ihm gefallen?“

„Keine Sorge, mein Schatz. Er wird gar nicht anders können, als dir einen Heiratsantrag zu machen.“

Aschenbrödel stockte.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie wahr, dass sie für einen kurzen Moment von zwei Augenpaaren angestarrt wurde, bevor das Gespräch sich um den passenden Schmuck drehte.  
Mit Gewalt zwang sich Aschenbrödel weiter zu machen, wenn auch mechanisch und ohne weiter auf den Schnitt zu achten. Nur durch Zufall stach sie keine der Nadeln in Doras Beine und Hüfte. Wobei sie diese Tatsache auch mit ein wenig Bedauern feststellte.

Es konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Dora hatte keine Verehrer so weit sie wusste und es war auch niemand zu ihnen an den Hof gekommen. Hatte ihre Mutter etwa einen Ehemann für Dora gefunden? Und wenn ja, warum hatten sie dann so auf ihre Reaktion gewartet? War es etwa doch ... Nein! Nein, das konnte nicht sein!

Oder doch? Konnten die wöchentlichen, abendlichen Ausflüge etwa etwas mit Filips Abwesenheit, Vinzeks Angst und ihrem neuen Reichtum zu tun haben?

Übelkeit stieg in Aschenbrödels Kehle hoch und sie musste sich zwingen, nicht zu würgen.   
Es konnte alles ein Zufall sein. Dora konnte dem Sohn des Nachbarn versprochen sein. Es gab keinen Grund für sie, in solch eine Panik zu verfallen.

„Wann wir es endlich so weit sein?“

Doras eindringliche Stimme verriet, dass sie Aschenbrödels Anwesenheit zu ihren Füßen bereits wieder vergessen hatte. Und auch ihre Mutter schien mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein, denn sie antwortete: „Bald schon, mein Kind. Heute Abend schon werden wir mehr wissen.“

_________________

Als Aschenbrödel einige Zeit später endlich zurück in die Küche geschickt wurde, war ihr Entschluss gefallen. Heute Abend würde sie ihrer Stiefmutter folgen und ein für allemal klären, was passierte. 

Die Zeit des Abwartens war vorbei.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diesmal hat es etwas länger gedauert, bis ich wieder zum Schreiben gekommen bin. Ich hoffe aber, dass ihr trotzdem weiterhin Spaß habt ;)
> 
> And now: enjoy!

Kapitel 12

Filips POV

„Was ist dein Plan?“

Filip sah kurz zu Kamil, bevor er den Blick wieder auf den Weg richtete. Obwohl die Tage inzwischen länger hell blieben, war es nun doch finster.

„Außer ihr das Geld zu geben?“

„Und mit deinem Vater zu reden.“

Filip zog eine Grimasse.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht infrage. Meine Mutter ist ja bereits bei den Andeutungen durch die Decke gegangen. Sie meinte sogar, ich soll die Alte bezahlen, damit Ruhe ist. Was ich im Moment ja auch versuche.“

Kamil schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe deine Eltern einfach nicht.“

„Da bist du nicht alleine“, grummelte Filip.  
Er hatte seine Eltern für großzügige und liebevolle Menschen gehalten, aber scheinbar ging das nur so weit, wie ihr Ruf und ihr Stand nicht gefährdet wurden. Oder sein Verhalten ihren Wünschen entsprach.

Aber das würde sich nun ändern. Nicht umsonst hatte er mehr Gold aus der Schatzkammer entwendet, als notwendig gewesen wäre. Er hoffte zumindest, dass es genug war, um sich mit Aschenbrödel ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Ohne Luxus und ohne Zwang. Es würde sicher nicht leicht werden, aber zumindest hatte Aschenbrödel bereits Erfahrungen mit solch einem Leben. Und er musste nur dafür sorgen, dass er ihr nicht zur Last fiel mit seinem Unwissen.

„Also?“

Filip hob die Schultern: „Ich hoffe einfach, dass es vorbei ist. Und wenn nicht, dann erst werde ich mir einen Plan überlegen.“

Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, glaubte ihm Kamil nicht. Bevor er seine Fluchtpläne jedoch seinen Freunden mitteilen würde, musste noch viel passieren. Es war besser, wenn sie von nichts wussten. Das würde alles leichter machen.

Kamil sparte sich eine Antwort, denn sie kamen der Lichtung immer näher. Auch wenn es ihm eine unglaubliche Anstrengung bereiten musste.

Kaum standen sie an ihrem bekannten Treffpunkt, da hörten sie bereits ein nahendes Rascheln. Bald darauf erschien die Alte mit ihren zwei Begleitern im Anhang.

„Einen guten Abend, mein Prinz.“

„Spart Euch das Gekrieche. Es raubt uns kostbare Zeit!“

Doch er wusste, dass seine Worte umsonst waren. In jedem anderen Treffen hatte die Alte es geschafft ihm seine Worte im Munde umzudrehen und ihn länger an diesem Ort zu halten, als er gewollt hatte. Da dies das letzte Treffen sein sollte, würde sie ihn wohl kaum so einfach gehen lassen.

„Aber, aber, mein Prinz. Warum denn so eilig? Haben Euch Eure Eltern keine Manieren beigebracht? Höfische Etikette?“

Er schnaubte nur und warf ihr einen Beutel hin.

Einer der beiden Begleiter machte sich auf, den Beutel zu holen, während die Alte weiter sprach, als würde es ein tatsächliches Gespräch anstatt eines Monologs geben.

„Ich vermute, es sind die Jungen, heutzutage. Dieses freche Gehabe und das Missachten von einfachen Höflichkeiten hat es früher nicht gegeben. Wir hätten uns geschämt und nun muss ich mir solch ein Verhalten nicht nur von meiner Tochter, sondern auch von meinem Prinzen anhören.“

Mit einem Nicken deutete der Begleiter an, dass in dem Beutel tatsächlich das geforderte Gold war.

„Nun, nun“, lächelte die Alte diabolisch, „das sind erfreuliche Nachrichten, mein Prinz. Ihr habt es wahrlich geschafft, Euch an Eure Abmachung zu halten. Wie überraschend.“

Er wusste es besser. Er sollte sich nicht verleiten lassen. Und doch . . . 

„Sind wir durch? War es das?“

Das diabolische Lächeln veränderte und verdrehte sich, bis es etwas noch erschreckenderes wurde.

„Aber nein, Eure Majestät. Wo denkt Ihr hin? Ich würde Euch doch niemals im Stich lassen. Wo ich doch solch einen schönen Plan für Euch habe.“

Filip spürte, wie sein Innerstes zu Eis gefror.

____________________________

Aschenbrödel POV

Tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie es gewusst. Nicht, dass sie eine genaue Vorhersage hätte treffen können, doch dass ihre Stiefmutter etwas mit dem Fernbleiben von Filip zu tun hatte, das hatte sie vermutet. Und aus ihrer Vermutung war Gewissheit geworden, je weiter sie in den Wald vorgedrungen waren.

Dass er ihr Geld gab, hatte sie nicht gedacht und doch war es keine große Überraschung. Sein innerer Zwist und seine Verzweiflung mussten groß sein, dass er ihr nichts von dieser Wendung gesagt hatte und ihrer Stiefmutter zudem das Gold gab. War noch etwas mit seinen Eltern passiert? Hatte er ihnen nichts von diesem Betrug erzählen können? Und war sie selbst der Grund für solch einen Betrug?

Aschenbrödel hielt kurz inne, um sich selbst zu schimpfen. Natürlich hatte sie etwas damit zu tun. Ansonsten wäre ihre Stiefmutter überhaupt nicht in die Sache verwickelt. Denn sie glaubte nicht, dass diese den Prinzen mit dem Wissen über ein ihr unbekanntes Mädchen erpressen würde. Das würde aber auch erklären, warum sie Aschenbrödel nie auf ihre Kleider vom Ball angesprochen hatte. Anstatt sich auf einen Kampf mit ihrer Stieftochter einzulassen, hatte sie ihr Wissen ausgenutzt und damit allen Beteiligten das Leben zur Hölle gemacht.

Eine bis dahin nie da gewesene Wut erfasste Aschenbrödel und veranlasste sie dazu, tief durchzuatmen. Sie hatte immer diese Hoffnung gehabt, dass ihre Stiefmutter ihr eines Tages verzeihen könnte. Dass sie ihr eines Tages ihren rechtmäßigen Platz zurückgeben und ihr etwas Liebe schenken würde. Es war die Hoffnung eines kleinen Mädchens und doch hatte sie bis zu diesem Tage durchgehalten.

Aber nun, zu wissen, dass sie den Mann, der Aschenbrödel so viel bedeutete, erpresste . . . Der Mann, den sie liebte ...  
Die Gedanken kamen natürlich und mit einer Vehemenz, die sie erschreckte. Sie hatte sich bisher nicht getraut, ihn mit solchen Gefühlen in Verbindung zu bringen, aus Angst, dass sie dann alles verlieren würde. Ihn und ihre neue Familie. Ihn und ihre einzige Hoffnung.   
Aber nun, da diese Hoffnung zerstört am Boden lag, gab es Platz für eine neue Hoffnung, neue Gefühle. Wie diese Liebe und ihre Wut auf ihre Stiefmutter.

„Wo ich doch solch einen schönen Plan für Euch habe.“

Die Worte drangen durch ihre Gedanken hindurch und beinahe hätte sie geschnaubt. Dass der Drache seine Beute nicht loslassen würde, war bereits klar gewesen. Aber sie würde ihr Filip nicht einfach so überlassen. Und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass ihn niemand mehr verletzen würde.

„Ihr werdet nächsten Monat heiraten, mein Prinz. Und ich fühle mich geehrt, dass es meine eigene Tochter Dora ist, welche Ihr zum Brautaltar führen werdet.“

Wie bitte?

Fassungslos starrte Aschenbrödel auf die Gestalten vor sich.  
Filip war weiß wie eine Wand, als er sprachlos auf ihre Stiefmutter starrte. Auch Kamil schien seine Stimme verloren zu haben, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr, dieser furchtbaren, teuflichen, bösartigen, ... alten Hexe!

„Mir ist bewusst, dass Ihr erst Eure Freude darüber verstehen müsst. Doch glaubt mir, Ihr seid mit dieser Wahl der glücklichste Mann im ganzen Lande. Jeder andere wird Euch um meine Dora beneiden. Solch ein Geschöpf voller Schönheit, Klugheit und Anstand werdet Ihr in diesem Königlande nicht mehr finden.“

Hätte sie noch Zweifel gehabt, diese wären spätestens jetzt vernichtet worden. Am liebsten wäre Aschenbrödel direkt aufgesprungen und zu der Gruppe hin gerannt und hätte ... aber nein, das war es nicht wert. Ihre Stiefmutter würde sie nur gefangen nehmen und einsperren lassen, während sie weiter ein Druckmittel gegen den Prinzen sein würde.

Sie musste vorsichtig vorgehen. Und schlau. Und das bedeutete, dass sie Filip mit in das Boot holen musste. Denn um ihre Stiefmutter zu entmächtigen und eine Hochzeit von solch unglaublicher Tragik zu verhindern, brauchte sie Unterstützung.

______________________

Es dauerte nicht lange, aufgrund der minimalistischen Antworten des Prinzen, bis ihre Stiefmutter sich mit einem fröhlichen Lachen abwendete und mit ihren Begleitern zurück in das Dunkel des Waldes ging. 

Sie hatte Filip ein Ultimatum von einer Woche gestellt. Dann sollte er ihr mit einem Plan für die Verlobung begegnen und ihr ein Dokument zur Veröffentlichung unterschreiben. Sollte dies nicht passieren, hätte sie weiterhin ihren Brief griffbereit. Dieser Brief, in welchem alles stand, was Filip und Aschenbrödel je verbrochen hatten. 

Dass ihre Freundschaft solch eine Wendung nehmen würde, hatte Aschenbrödel nun wirklich nicht gedacht.

Kaum war ihre Stiefmutter außer Hörweite, sackte Filip zu Boden, den Blick starr ins Nichts gerichtet. Kamil schien ihn aufheitern zu wollen, doch Filip ließ sich nicht überzeugen. Zumindest, bis er Aschenbrödel wahrnahm, welche nun vor ihn trat. Voller Ruhe, Wut und Überzeugung.

Sie würden ihrer Stiefmutter die Lektion ihres Lebens erteilen!   
Und wenn es klappte, dann würden sie nebenher auch noch selbst glücklich werden. 

„Matej?“

Sie hielt Filip die Hand hin, welche dieser verwirrt ergriff und sich daraufhin hochziehen ließ.

„Wieso? Woher weißt du? Wie...?“

„Ich bin ihr gefolgt.“

„Aber warum?“

„Ich habe geahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sie und Dora haben heute über eure Verlobung gesprochen und vergessen, dass ich weiterhin im Raum war.“

„Dora?“

Aschenbrödel unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, Filip zu halten. Solch ein Verlangen musste auf einen besseren Zeitpunkt verschoben werden.

„Die Frau, die du heiraten sollst.“

Eine andere Art der Verwirrung überkam Filip und ihr wurde bewusst, dass es an der Zeit war, ein ganz anderes Geheimnis aufzudecken.

„Wieso nennst du deine Herrin beim Vornamen?“

Aschenbrödel widerstand dem Drang, einen Schritt zurückzugehen. Stattdessen verschränkte sie die Arme und sah ihn nur von unten herauf aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Sie ist nicht nur meine Herrin, Filip, sondern auch meine Stiefschwester.“

Im Mondenschein war es kaum zu erkennen, aber es schien, als wäre er noch bleicher geworden.

„Wie bitte?“

„Dora ist meine Stiefschwester und die Frau, welche dich erpresst, ist meine Stiefmutter. Ich bin die Tochter des ehemaligen Gutsherren.“

„Was? Aber warum? Du bist eine Magd, wie kann das sein?“

Aschenbrödel zuckte mit den Schultern und gab ein vorsichtiges Lachen von sich.

„Als mein Vater starb, sah meine Stiefmutter keine Verwendung für eine zweite Tochter. Sie steckten mich in die Kleider einer Magd und schickten mich zum Arbeiten. Weil das Geld nicht reiche, sagten sie damals. Ich war zu jung um mich zu wehren und habe mich an die Rolle gewöhnt.“

„Aber warum ist niemand dazwischen gegangen?“

Filip kam einen Schritt näher, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Niemand auf diesem Hof hatte die Macht. Sie haben mich beschützt, so gut es ging, aber mehr konnten sie nicht tun. Und wer hätte ihnen geglaubt?“

„Unser Hofmeister hat ein Buch, in welchem alle Mitglieder der Gutsbesitzer aufgezählt sind. Es hätte ihn stutzig gemacht, wenn ein Kind nicht mehr erwähnt wird.“

Hilflos zuckte Aschenbrödel mit den Achseln: „Ich weiß es nicht, Filip. Vielleicht hat sie gesagt, dass sie mich zu einer Verwandten geschickt hat, oder dass ich tot bin. Inzwischen trau ich ihr wirklich alles zu.“

Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie seine Gedanken sich im Kreise drehten.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt? Vor allem nach dem Ball?“

„Ich habe nicht daran geglaubt, dass ich zurückgehen könnte. Mein Vater ist tot, warum sollte ich jemals wieder etwas anderes als eine Magd sein? Aber vielleicht hat mir das auch nur meine Stiefmutter eingeredet und ich habe es jahrelang geglaubt. Ich dachte, wenn ich dir die Wahrheit sage, dann werde ich zu viel hoffen und alles wird zerstört werden. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dich zu verlieren, Filip.“

Sein Blick suchte ihren und forschend starrte er sie an, als könnte er erfahren, was sie wirklich dachte. Und dann, als hätte er seine Antwort gefunden, trat er an sie heran und nahm sie in seine Arme. Als hätte er Angst, sie würde davon laufen. Als hätte er Angst, es wäre alles nur ein Traum.

„Ich habe Geld“, flüsterte er, „genug, um wegzulaufen. Wir können uns ein neues Leben aufbauen. Ohne meine Eltern oder deine. Ohne Geheimnisse und Verschwörungen.“

Für einen kurzen Moment stellte Aschenbrödel sich solch ein Leben vor. Ein einfaches Leben mit einem kleinen Hof und ein paar Tieren. Niemand würde sie kennen und sie würden ihr ruhiges Leben genießen.  
Doch bald schon veränderte sich ihre Fantasie und es kam ein Landherr hinzu, welcher Steuern von ihnen verlangte und ihnen ihr Land wegnehmen konnte. Armut gesellte sich zu ihrer Fantasie, Hunger und die Angst vor den Wächtern des Königs.

Nein, das war nicht die Antwort auf ihre Fragen. Und es wäre auch kein Leben für Filip, der bisher nur von Reichtum umgeben gewesen war.

Sanft löste sie sich von ihm, bis er vor ihr stand und ihren Blick hielt.

„Nein, Filip, das wird uns nicht helfen. Auf diesem Weg werden wir nicht glücklich, sondern laufen nur vor unseren Problemen weg.“

„Und was schlägst du vor? Dass ich deine Stiefschwester heiraten soll?“

Aschenbrödel ignorierte die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme und fuhr fort: „Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass meine Familie, sowie deine, ihre Lektionen lernen werden. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass sie uns benutzen und unser Leben bestimmen.“

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Das klingt nach einem guten Bild für die Zukunft. Aber wie möchtest du das anstellen, meine Liebe?“

Die aufsteigende Hitze in ihren Wangen ignorierend, legte Aschenbrödel dar, was ihr in den Sinn gekommen war.

„Zuerst benötigen wir einen Beweis, dass ich tatsächlich ich bin und nicht irgendeine Magd.“

„Gibt es solch einen Beweis?“

„Ja, den gibt es. Mein Vater hat immer einen Stammbaum besessen, sowie eine Geburtsurkunde. Dazu gibt es noch ein Gemälde von der Zeit, zu der mein Vater starb. Lange hat man mir gesagt, dass es mir sehr gleicht. Zumindest bis meine Stiefmutter es weggesperrt hat. Ich denke diese Dokumente und ein Schwur des obersten Knechts am Gut meiner Familie sollten doch zur Überzeugung reichen, oder?“

Filip wirkte sehr beeindruckt: „Und wie kommst du an diese Dinge?“

Aschenbrödel zuckte ein weiteres Mal mit ihren Achseln.  
„Meine Stiefmutter hat solche Dinge in einem Tresor versperrt. Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu stehlen.“

„Stehlen?“

„Wie sonst?“

Da musste er lachen. Kurz drückte er sie noch einmal an sich.

„Uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, oder? Aber was kann ich noch tun? Soll ich das Register unseres Hofmeisters durchsuchen, ob ich deinen Namen finde?“

Eine bekannte Vorfreude, wie bei einer Jagd, machte sich in ihr breit und ließ sie strahlen.

„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee, Filip! Wenn mein Name im Register steht, ist das schon ein Schritt weiter. Vielleicht findest du dabei ja auch heraus, was meine Stiefmutter bei Hofe über mich erzählt hat.“

„Ich gebe mein Bestes“, versprach er grinsend.

„Moment! Musst du dafür auch etwas stehlen?“

„Wohl kaum“, lachte Filip. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Außer, du empfindest es als stehlen, wenn ich dich jetzt nach deinem wahren Namen fragen muss.“

Natürlich musste er ihren Namen wissen. Wie sollte er sonst herausfinden, dass sie es war, die in dem Register verewigt war? Und doch ahnte sie, dass es auch ein Beweis für ihn sein würde. Dass ihre Geschichte stimmte.

Sie holte tief Luft, um zurückzugehen in ihrer Erinnerung. Zurück zu den Tagen ihrer Kindheit, als dieser Name ihr eigen war. Bevor er ihr entrissen und versteckt wurde.

„Mein Name gehört mir und ich werde ihn mir wieder holen, egal wie häufig er mir gestohlen wird.“

Filip blinzelte, sich der Bedeutung ihrer Worte nicht ganz klar.

„Ja“, lächelte sie, „ich werde dir meinen wahren Namen verraten. Aber erinnere dich daran, dass es eine große Ehre ist.“

„Ich schwöre, dass ich ihn in Ehren halten werde.“

Aschenbrödel lachte und wunderte sich. So leicht hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Und dann sah sie Filip wieder an und merkte, dass er noch wartete. Er würde lange warten, wenn es sein musste. Er würde auf sie warten. Dann sprach sie das Wort, welches so lange in Vergessenheit geraten war:

„Alena.“


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Als ich die Idee hatte, habe ich nicht gedacht, dass es so eine lange Fic wird, aber da sind wir nun also (nein, das ist noch nicht das Ende!). Danke für alle, die noch mit dabei sind und viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!

Kapitel 13

Alenas POV

„Alena.“

Ein Grinsen breitete sich bei der Erinnerung auf ihrem Gesicht aus, begleitet von einem Herzklopfen, als würde es ihre Brust jeden Moment sprengen. 

Es war bereits ein Tag vergangen, seit sie Filip ihren wahren Namen gesagt hatte und doch ging ihr der Moment nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Der Moment, als Filip ihren Namen wiederholte. Als er ihn das erste Mal aussprach. Nicht nur, dass er es war, er war auch seit über zehn Jahren der Erste, der ihn sagte. Er machte ihren Namen wieder zu etwas Besonderem, zu ihrem Eigen. Es war keine Erinnerung mehr an eine verlorene Zeit, an die Schmerzen und den Verlust. 

Stattdessen war es, als wäre ein Teil von ihr wieder zurückgekehrt, der lange verschüttet gewesen war. Sie würde kein neuer Mensch werden, aber die Hoffnung war wieder da. Die Hoffnung und die Erinnerung an ihren Vater. An ihre Familie.

„Was lachst du?!“

Sich innerlich verfluchend, zwang sich Alena dazu, ihre Miene wieder zu kontrollieren. Sie hob ihren Blick nur ansatzweise, als würde sie es nicht wagen, ihre Stiefmutter anzusehen.

„Ich musste an einen Witz von Vinzek denken, vergebt mir bitte.“

„Er hat dir keine Witze zu erzählen. Das ist verschwendete Zeit, die ihr besser mit Arbeit verbringen solltet! Wozu geben wir euch Essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf?“

„Verzeiht mir.“

Demütig senkte sie den Kopf, als würde sie die beiden nicht innerlich verfluchen und anklagen. Essen? Die Bewohner hatten seit Wochen nur wässrige Suppe bekommen, während die Herrin und Dora so fein speisten wie noch nie. Ein Dach über dem Kopf? Als müsste sie nicht selbstständig die Löcher in besagtem Dach stopfen. Als müsste Vinzek nicht mit etwas Stroh auskommen, obwohl er der leitende Knecht war.

„Pah!“

Ihre Stiefmutter wendete sich ab und Dora zu, welche wieder einmal ein neues Kleid anprobierte.

„Werde ich ihm so gefallen, Mutter?“

„Keine Sorge. Er wird dir zu Füßen legen, egal was du trägst. Aber wie wir wissen, hat er eine Schwäche für Schleier und blassrosa.“

Der Seitenhieb entging Alena nicht. Aber anstatt sie zu treffen, musste sie sich zusammenreißen, nicht zu lachen. Als ob die Farbe ihres Kleides etwas mit Filips Zuneigung zu tun gehabt hätte. Als ob er sie erst an diesem Abend kennengelernt hätte.

Aber gleichzeitig fragte sie sich auch, ob Dora überhaupt wusste, was ihre Mutter plante. Ob sie wusste, dass Filip erpresst wurde und sie nie im Leben freiwillig heiraten würde. Sollte sie Dora einweihen? Auf ihre Seite ziehen?

Ein Blick zu ihrer Stiefschwester reichte und Erinnerungen an Misshandlungen kamen hoch. Dora hatte nie in ihrem Leben versucht, Alena zu beschützen oder ihre Freundin zu werden. Natürlich war von ihrer Mutter beeinflusst worden, aber sie war inzwischen alt genug, sich selbst dafür zu entscheiden, wie sie zu anderen Menschen war. Und sie hatte den Hass gewählt. Den Hass und den Betrug. Sie hatte sich nie gewehrt und sie würde Filip auch heiraten, wenn er bewusstlos zum Traualtar geschleift werden würde. Denn es ging ihr nicht um eine glückliche Ehe oder um diesen Mann. Nein, es ging ihr um ihre Position und um die Macht, die sie bekommen würde.

Und damit verschwanden alle Zweifel, die sie bisher gehabt hatte. Sie würde den beiden eine Lektion erteilen, die sie ihr Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen würden.

Doch dafür musste sie ihren Stammbaum finden, sowie das Gemälde. Aber wann? Das „wo“, war keine Frage, denn nichts hütete ihre Stiefmutter so sehr wie das Geheimversteck in ihrem Arbeitszimmer. Sie musste also einen Weg finden, ihr den Schlüssel abzunehmen, welchen sie immer bei sich trug und ihre Sachen zu durchwühlen, ohne dass sie misstrauisch wurde.  
Was für eine Freude . . . 

Aber was, wenn ihre Stiefmutter abgelenkt war? Wenn sie zwar weiterhin bei Hofe war, aber abgelenkt durch einen Besuch? Beispielsweise? Es konnte aber nicht Filip sein, das würde sie misstrauisch machen. Und eventuell dafür sorgen, dass sie Alena einsperren würde, was nicht passieren durfte. Aber die Person musste wichtig genug sein, um sie für mehr als fünf Minuten aufzuhalten. Also vielleicht . . . Vitek?

______________________

Viteks POV

Warum ließ er sich noch mal zu solch waghalsigen Manövern überreden?  
Ach ja, sein bester Freund war ein Prinz. Deshalb vielleicht. Oder weil Aschenbrö ... Alena so freundlich gefragt hatte. Oder weil er ein Trottel war und zu einem Abenteuer nicht Nein sagen konnte.

Egal wie es war, nun stand Vitek vor den Toren des Anwesens und bat um Einlass für sich und sein Pferd. Er habe einen langen Ritt hinter sich und bräuchte etwas Rast, bevor er sich auf den letzten Abschnitt zum Schloss aufmachte.

Es dauert nicht lange und er wurde eingelassen. Nicht nur das. Kaum hatte er den Innenhof betreten, kam ihm bereits die Gutsbesitzerin entgegen gelaufen. Sie versuchte wohl zu schreiten, aber ihre Freude über solch einen adeligen Besuch, verhinderte jede elegante Fortbewegung.

„Mein Herr!“

Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte sie einem Knecht an, dass er das Pferd versorgen sollte.

„Was für eine Ehre, mein Herr! Natürlich dürft Ihr Euch auf meinem Gut ausruhen. Ihr könnt sogar hier nächtigen, wenn Ihr es wünscht!“

Von dem, was er mitbekommen hatte, waren diese Worte höflicher als alles, was sie im dunklen Wald zu Filip gesagt hatte. Was für eine Hexe!

„Zu gütig, Madame“, erwiderte er.

„Möchtet Ihr eine kleine Erfrischung, mein Herr?“

Vitek nickte, den Blick neugierig auf den Hof gerichtet.

„Wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist, würde ich danach auch gerne Euer Anwesen besichtigen, Madame.“

Die Alte lachte, als hätte sie einen Schatz entdeckt und führte ihn in ihr Arbeitszimmer. 

Erst eine Stunde später schaffte Vitek es, seine Gastgeberin zu einer Runde über den Hof zu überreden. Aschenbr. . . Alena war inzwischen ebenfalls im Arbeitszimmer, um ihm die Erfrischung zu bringen und auf weitere Aufträge zu warten. 

Wie sie in der Ecke stand und höflich den Blick senkte, machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Das war nicht sie, so kannte er sie nicht. Und doch . . . Das war ihr Leben und das Leben vieler anderer. Diese falsche Demut gegenüber einem Tyrannen war falsch und am liebsten hätte Vitek sie direkt entführt und zu Filip gebracht. Aber sie hatten einen Plan zu erfüllen.

Die Alte winkte Alena zu sich, um sie beim Aufstehen zu stützen, als wäre sie eine gebrechliche Adelige. Dabei war sie zum einen weder gebrechlich, noch wäre Alena die angemessene Hilfe, wäre sie es doch. Aber Alena stand schweigend bei ihr, nur einmal kurz schwankte sie. Vermutlich auf Grund des Gewichts.

„Lasst mich, Madame. Bitte erweist mir die Ehre.“

Ein Strahlen übernahm das Gesicht der Alten und sie scheuchte Alena davon, als wäre sie ein Vogel: „Ich brauche dich nicht mehr, Aschenbrödel. Warte, bis ich dich rufe.“

Und damit machten sie sich auf, zu einer langen, qualvollen Besichtigung des Guts.

______________________

Alenas POV

Kaum hatten ihre Stiefmutter und Vitek die Haustüre hinter sich geschlossen, da kehrte Alena zurück in das Arbeitszimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Vorsichtig, um ja niemanden auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen, holte sie den Schlüsselbund aus ihrer Rocktasche, welchen sie ihrer Stiefmutter abgenommen hatte. Was so ein kleines Stolpern doch alles bewirken konnte! Und wenn Vitek nicht dabei gewesen wäre, hätte sie dafür auch noch Ärger bekommen. Aber nicht vor ihrem Gast, nein.  
Was ihre Stiefmutter wohl dachte? Oder erhoffte? Sie glaubte wohl kaum, dass Vitek sich tatsächlich für sie interessieren würde, oder? Fühlte sie sich lediglich geehrt? Oder war er nun die Alternative, wenn die Heirat zwischen Dora und Filip nicht Zustande kommen würde?  
Aber dann musste sie sich wohl auf eine böse Überraschung gefasst machen!

Leise schlich sie geduckt an dem großen Fenster vorbei zu der vertafelten Wand neben den Bücherregalen. Ein großes, altes Gemälde zierte einen großen Teil von dieser. Wäre es nicht die Verdeckung des Geheimverstecks, so würde es wohl längst nicht mehr hängen. Stattdessen wäre es dem Pfandleiher übergeben worden. Was auf Grund seiner Hässlichkeit nicht einmal schade gewesen wäre. Doch zum Glück war es dasselbe, wie früher, denn allein aus diesem Grund wusste, Alena, wo sie nach dem Verschluss suchen musste, um eine Seite von der Wand zu lösen.

Das fehlende Knarzen ließ darauf schließen, dass das Versteck weiterhin fleißig genutzt wurde und zumindest irgendeine Art von Mittel gegen die Tyrannin bieten würde.

Mit flinken Fingern wählte Alena den passenden Schlüssel und . . . Er passte nicht.

Blinzelnd starrte sie auf den Bund in ihren Händen. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Der richtige Schlüssel musste doch an diesem sein. Ihre Stiefmutter würde ihn niemals aus den Augen lassen, oder?

Also versuchte sie es mit einem weiteren Schlüssel und dann noch einem, doch keiner passte auch nur ansatzweise.

Frustriert stellte sie sich vor, wie sie den Bund aus dem Fenster warf, ihrer Stiefmutter an den verbohrten Kopf. Aber nein, auch das wäre keine Lösung. Wenn auch ein befriedigender Akt für den Moment.

Stattdessen ließ sie den Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten. Wo könnte sie den Schlüssel stattdessen verstecken? Doch nicht unter ihrem Rock, oder? In ihrem Schlafzimmer vielleicht? Aber nein. Sie hatte ihn entweder bei sich, oder er war in greifbarer Nähe, sobald sie etwas aus dem Geheimversteck wollen würde. Und sie war kein Mensch für geheime Taschen. Sie misstraute zwar den Menschen um sie herum, aber sie hielt sie auch nicht für sonderlich gescheit.

Alenas Blick blieb an dem riesigen Eichentisch hängen, an welchem ihr Vater noch so häufig gesessen hatte. Sie hatte darunter gespielt, hatte sich eine tiefe Höhle vorgestellt, in welcher sie Fledermäuse jagen und Fantasietiere entdeckt hatte.  
Waren die Schubladen nicht ebenfalls zum Verschließen?

Zu dem Schloss passte jedenfalls nur ein einziger Schlüssel am Bunde und nach einem Moment des genauen Hinhörens - ob sich irgendjemand näherte - setzte sie an und . . . Die Schublade öffnete sich. Begeisterung ergriff von ihr Besitz, ebenfalls wie eine noch größere Aufregung als zuvor.

Aufmerksam durchwühlte sie den Inhalt, fuhr über den Boden und befühlte jede Ecke, um schlussendlich in der letzten Schublade am hinteren Boden eine Erhebung zu finden. Eine Art Kästchen, wie es schien. Kurz befürchtete sie, dass auch dieses wieder verschlossen sein würde, aber der Knopf zum Öffnen war zu auffällig, um ihn zu übersehen. Oder zu erfühlen.

Alena horchte ein weiteres Mal, doch die Stimme ihrer Stiefmutter war noch nicht zu hören und auch der Rest der Geräusche wirkte normal und unauffällig genug, um sie zu beruhigen.

Das Kästchen öffnete sich und heraus zog sie einen alten, kleinen Schlüssel. Derselbe Schlüssel, den bereits ihr Vater genutzt hatte. Er war der Inbegriff für ein Geheimnis gewesen und wann immer Alena in einer Geschichte von einem Schlüssel für einen Schatz gehört hatte, hatte sie sich diesen vorgestellt.

Und es war, als wären die letzten zehn Jahre nicht passiert. Geübt steckte sie ihn genau im richtigen Winkel in die richtige Öffnung und mit einem befriedigenden Geräusch öffnete sich das Geheimversteck.

Aus seinem Inneren quollen Dokumente hervor, gestapelt und zusammengepresst. Hätte ihre Stiefmutter nicht einmal aufräumen können? Das würde ja Stunden einnehmen, bis sie die alle durch hätte.

Ein willkürlicher Griff hinein und sie hatte Beweise für eine jahrelange Misswirtschaft und Steuerbetrug in ihren Händen. Die königlichen Steuern waren sicher nicht gerecht, aber dass ihre Stiefmutter das Geld für sich genutzt hatte, anstatt ihren Untertanen davon abzugeben und ihnen allen ein besseres Leben zu geben, ließ Alena vor Wut zittern.

Diese alte, engstirnige, egoistische, furchtbare alte Frau!

Mit einer neuen Wut im Bauch legte Alena die Papiere zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf alles, was älter aussah. Da das Papier mit der Zeit immer gelblicher wurde, war diese Aufgabe relativ einfach und wurde nur durch die schiere Menge erschwert.

Langsam aber kam sie immer weiter voran und mit einem Mal hielt sie ein Dokument in den Händen, welches ihr eigener Vater verfasst hatte. Und dann, endlich, fand sie es: Ihr Stammbaum und die genauen Beschreibungen ihrer Mutter und ihrer selbst. Ihr Vater hatte sie Zeit seines Lebens erweitert. Auch dabei war ein kleines Porträt von ihrer Mutter. Wenn sie ihrem Spiegelbild im Fluss trauen konnte, hatte sie zumindest ihre Haare und ihre Figur von ihr geerbt.

Ein lautes Lachen im Hof ließ sie aufschrecken. Was sie hatte, musste wohl reichen, denn mehr Zeit bekam sie wohl nicht.

Geschwind steckte sie ihre Fundsachen in ihre Rocktasche und stopfte die restlichen Papiere zurück, bevor sie das Geheimfach wieder schloss und das Gemälde zurück an die Wand drückte.  
Den Schlüssel wieder in das Kästchen in der Schublade zu schieben war eine kompliziertere Aufgabe, vor allem mit einem Herzklopfen, das der gesamte Innenhof hören müsste. Sie würde ihn am liebsten so lassen, aber wenn ihre Stiefmutter auch nur irgendeinen Verdacht schöpfen würde, würde sie alles vernichten, was in diesem Schrank war. Und sie brauchten es noch, selbst wenn sie den wichtigsten Teil bereits hatte. Aber wer wusste schon, was für Schätze noch zu finden waren?

Endlich rastete der Schlüssel ein und das Kästchen schloss sich wieder. Mit viel Kontrolle schloss sie die Schubladen leise und legte den Schlüsselbund unter einem Papierberg ab, als hätte ihre Stiefmutter ihn dort vergessen. Sie würde es nicht merken, oder? Nicht bei all dem Chaos, das sie selbst anrichtete.

„Tut mir leid. Ich bin doch wahrlich solch ein Schussel. Meinen Schlüssel zu vergessen, aber wirklich!“

Die Stimmen waren nicht mehr im Hof. Die Stimmen waren auf der Treppe, beinahe schon an der Türe und Alena blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mit einem Sprung hinter den schweren Vorhang zu hechten. Sie könnte den Sessel noch etwas ... nein, dafür war keine Zeit mehr, denn im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Türe und das falsche Lachen ihrer Stiefmutter dröhnte ungefiltert zu ihr.

Die Augen fest geschlossen, hoffte sie einfach, dass weder ihr Kleid, noch ihre Haare einen Schatten warfen oder hinter dem Vorhang hervor lugten. Und dass Vitek ihre Stiefmutter gut genug ablenken konnte.

„Seht Ihr meinen Schlüsselbund? Es ist ja wirklich zu peinlich.“

„Ich helfe Euch suchen“, versprach Vitek und seine schweren Schritte bewegten ich quer und wahllos durch den Raum.

Einen Augenblick später starrte er direkt in Alenas Augen, die nun weit geöffnet waren.

_________________________

Viteks POV

„Habt Ihr sie gefunden?“

Mit viel erzwungener Ruhe, die er kaum im Inneren verspürte, drehte er sich wieder weg. Weg von Alena und ihren großen Augen, voller Panik und Hoffnung zugleich.

„Nein, tut mir leid.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wagte einen weiteren Blick zu der Versteckten, als ihm die Alte den Rücken zukehrte. Alena hob den Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand und wies in Richtung Schreibtisch, der Blick nun bedeutungsschwanger.

„Vielleicht habt Ihr ihn bei Eurem Schreibtisch liegen lassen?“

Er hoffte, während die Alte sich wendete und mit Adleraugen den Platz betrachtete, welcher in Dokumenten beinahe unterging. Er hoffte und wartete, bis sie mit einem Mal ein Papier zur Seite schob und triumphierend einen Schlüsselbund darunter hervor zog.

„Was für ein Glück“, brachte er mit einem Lächeln hervor, während er in die Mitte des Raumes ging, den Blick starr auf die Gutsherrin gerichtet.

„Nun können wir unsere Besichtigung endlich fortsetzen“, lachte diese ihn an.  
War sie misstrauisch? Er konnte es nicht sagen, doch es blieb ihm kaum etwas anderes übrig als mitzuspielen.

______________________

Alenas POV

Die Schritte der beiden näherten sich der Türe und traten schlussendlich auf die knarrenden Dielen auf dem Treppenabsatz. Die Türe fiel ins Schloss und ein Schlüssel drehte sich.

Wirklich?

Alena blieb fluchend hinter dem Vorhang sitzen. Ahnte ihre Stiefmutter etwas? Oder war das Abschließen nur eine Reaktion auf ihren frisch gefundenen Schlüssel?

Frustriert ließ sie ihren Kopf zurück und gegen die Wand fallen. Wie sollte sie nur wieder hier raus kommen? Die beiden würden wohl so schnell nicht wieder zurück kehren und sie musste zurück zu ihrer Arbeit, um einen weiteren Verdacht zu vertuschen.

Konnte sie das Schloss öffnen? Nein, das hatte sie nie gelernt. Und doch musste es eine Möglichkeit geben zu fliehen, bevor die Herrin des Zimmers ihre Abwesenheit bemerkte. Oder zurück kam. 

Was wohl Vitek dachte?

Sie blieb nur noch einen Moment lang an ihrem Platz sitzen, kurz versucht, einfach abzuwarten was passieren würde. Aber das konnte sie nicht. Es würde sie wahnsinnig machen!

Also schlich sie vorsichtig zu der schweren Tür und probierte aus, ob sie überhaupt richtig gehört hatte.   
Leider ja.

Also betrachtete sie das Schlüsselloch, stocherte etwas mit einer Nadel und einem eigenen Schlüssel darin herum.   
Nichts passierte.

Kurz überlegte sie sich, ob sie die Kraft besaß, die Tür aus den Angeln zu heben, als erneute Schritte und Stimmen ihre Konzentration störten. Waren sie bereits zurück? Konnte sie sich noch hinter den Vorhang retten?

Der Entscheidungsmoment war vorüber und Alena blieb hinter der Tür stehen, fest gegen die Wand gedrückt. 

Ein Schlüssel wurde im Schloss gedreht und die Türe schwang langsam auf. Aber nicht ihre Stiefmutter betrat den Raum, sondern Vitek, den Blick langsam über die Möbel schweifend.

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr Euer Taschentuch hier vergessen habt?“

„Ja, Madame. Es muss mir bei der Suche heruntergefallen sein.“

Da trat auch ihre Stiefmutter in das Zimmer, den Blick auf den großen Arbeitsbereich gerichtet.

„Wo könnte es denn liegen?“

Vitek deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an, weiterhin nur eine kurze Entfernung von Alena entfernt.

„Wärt Ihr so freundlich, bei Eurem Schreibtisch nachzusehen? Ich möchte nicht Eure Dokumente durcheinanderbringen und werde bei den Sesseln suchen.“

Wollte er ihr zur Flucht verhelfen?

Ihre Stiefmutter ging gezielten Schrittes zu ihrem Tisch, den Blick suchend auf den Boden gerichtet. Vitek dagegen öffnete die Türe noch weiter, den Blick auf die Vorhänge gerichtet. Doch er kam nicht weit, denn Alena war mit einem Schritt bei ihm und packte ihn am Ärmel, kurz seinen erstaunten Blick suchend, bevor sie unter seinem Arm hindurch aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Sie war am unteren Ende der Treppe angekommen, als sie ein lautes „Ich habe es gefunden!“, vernahm.

________________________________

Filips POV

„Alena Novac?“

Filip hielt dem überraschten Blick des Hofmeisters stand und nickte so majestätisch, wie es ihm möglich war. Sein Gegenüber war sich seiner Stellung sehr wohl bewusst und anstatt seiner Neugierde nachzugehen, holte er ein großes Buch aus seinem Regal und öffnete es gezielt. 

„Sie sollte die Tochter von Matej Novac sein.“

Oh . . . 

Filip riss sich zusammen.

„Ich gehe davon aus, wobei ich die Namen ihrer Verwandten nicht genau weiß. Ihr Vater sollte der ehemalige Gutsbesitzer von Gut Novac sein. Er ist bereits vor einigen Jahren gestorben.“

Der Hofmeister nickte zustimmend, die vorliegenden Seiten mit forschendem Blick durchsuchend.

„Ja, dann ist es Matej Novac, den Ihr sucht, mein Prinz.“

Und wieder war ein Geheimnis gelüftet worden.

„Ah, hier habe ich sie!“

Der Hofmeister hob den stolzen Blick und forderte Filip auf, sich zu ihm zu gesellen.

„Alena Maylin Nováková. Tochter von Herr Matej Novác. Geboren in einer Winternacht, Anfang des neuen Jahres vor zehn und neun Jahren. Eine Schande, dass sie dieses Alter nicht mehr erreichen durfte. Sie war ein lebendiges Kind, ich erinnere mich. Kaum ein Mädchen hat es sonst gewagt, durch das Zimmer zu laufen und Verstecken unter meinem Tisch zu spielen. Ihr Vater lachte nur und bat mich, sie gewähren zu lassen.“

Filip verspürte, wie ein unangenehmer Schauer über seinen Körper kroch.

„Was meint Ihr damit? Dass sie das Alter nicht mehr erreichen durfte?“

Der Hofmeister deutete auf einen zusätzlichen Eintrag hinter ihrem Namen.

„Sie ist vor knapp zehn Jahren verstorben, kurz nach dem furchtbaren Unfall ihres Vaters. Ihre Stiefmutter sagte, dass die Trauer um ihren Vater dafür sorgte, dass sie weder essen noch schlafen konnte. Das arme Mädchen war am Ende zu schwach, um zu sprechen.“

Nun stieg noch eine Übelkeit in Filips Kehle hoch, aber er zwang sich weiter zur Konzentration. Er musste herausfinden, was die Wahrheit war!

„Habt Ihr sie gesehen?“

„Wen? Die Witwe?“

„Nein, den Leichnam des Mädchens.“

Der Hofmeister schüttelte den Kopf: „Würde ich jeden Toten des Reiches betrachten, so hätte ich keine Zeit für etwas anderes. Ich erinnere mich zudem, dass es eine furchtbare Zeit war. Der Sommerregen nahm kein Ende und die Stürme gönnten uns keine Ruhe. Es war kaum möglich solch eine Reise zu unternehmen. Und als ich von ihrem Tod erfuhr, war sie bereits seit Wochen unter der Erde.“

Auch wenn ein Teil in ihm weiterhin fragte, ob sie nicht gelogen haben könnte, so war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihre Stiefmutter die Schuldige war, weitaus größer. Immerhin bedrohte und erpresste sie ihn bereits seit Wochen.

„Habt Ihr ein Porträt von ihr? Oder ihren Eltern?“

Der Hofmeister ging ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder zu seinem Regal und zog ein noch größeres Buch daraus hervor. Nach ein paar Momenten des Suchens zeigte er auf mehrere kleine Zeichnungen unter dem Titel „Novac“.   
Fein säuberlich waren die Namen unter die jeweiligen Bilder geschrieben worden. Manche Namen hatten mehrere Porträts, während andere nur ein einziges hatten, je nach Lebensdauer.

Matej Novac hatte zwei Zeichnungen, in jungen und mittleren Jahren. Seine Frau nur ein einziges, ebenso wie Alena. Und doch hätte man das Bild ihrer Mutter ohne Probleme zu Alena legen können, denn sie war ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Noch etwas jünger und das Haar wilder, aber die zierliche Gestalt war dieselbe.

Momente des Schweigens gingen vorbei, während Filip auf das Buch starrte und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Schließlich hielt es der Hofmeister nicht mehr aus und er sprach Filip an: „Weshalb fragt Ihr, mein Prinz?“

Filip hob den Blick. Seine Stimme klang fester, als er sich fühlte: „Behaltet diese Bücher gut im Auge. Wir werden sie in Kürze brauchen, denn es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir Opfer eines Betrugs geworden sind.“

Der Beamte sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Ein Betrug?“

Filip nickte, die Hand zu einer Faust geballt.

„Bewahrt Stillschweigen, bis ich Euch rufen lasse. Aber seid gewiss, es wird bald sein. Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe. Habt einen schönen Tag.“

Und mit diesen Worten wand er sich ab und verließ den Raum. Es wurde Zeit, dass ihr Plan vollendet wurde.

________________________

Alenas POV

„Ich habe es!“

„Ich weiß alles!“

„Sie ist eine größere Betrügerin, als wir dachten!“

„Sie ist der schlimmste Mensch, den es gibt!“

„Wir müssen so bald wie möglich handeln!“

„Ich will sie am liebsten morgen im Kerker sehen!“

Schweigen setzte ein und sie sahen sich verwirrt an.

„Was weißt du?“

Filip schien einen Moment zu schwanken, ob er ihr nicht besser den Vortritt lassen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen.

„Deine Stiefmutter hat angegeben, dass du kurz nach dem Tod deines Vaters ebenfalls gestorben wärst! Aber niemand hat je deine Leiche gesehen und das Bild deiner Mutter ähnelt dir viel zu sehr, als dass du eine Betrügerin sein könntest!“

Alena fühlte sich zwischen Wut und Erleichterung hin und her gerissen. Irgendwie hatte sie Zweifel gehabt, ob die offiziellen Berichte ihre Geschichte unterstützen würden, oder nicht. So viele Jahre mit gestürzter Hoffnung hatten sie vorsichtig werden lassen. Sogar vorsichtig gegenüber sich selbst.

„Zumindest haben wir damit Klarheit und Unterstützung. Ich habe zudem den Stammbaum gefunden und ein kleines Familienporträt. Wenn wir meine Stiefmutter anklagen, muss auch ihr geheimes Fach durchsucht werden. Sie betrügt seit Jahren das Königreich um Steuern und verwendet das Geld nur für sich, anstatt für die Menschen um sie herum.“

„Wie es scheint, haben wir keine Überraschungen gefunden.“

Filip schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber es wäre auch nicht in unserem Sinne gewesen, oder?“

Anstatt einer Antwort seufzte Filip und sah sie dann forschend an.

„Was ist los?“

„Alena . . . Was tun wir, wenn unser Plan fehlschlägt? Wenn sie uns nicht glauben?“

„Sie müssen uns glauben!“

„Aber was, wenn nicht?“

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. So weit wollte sie überhaupt nicht denken. Ihr Plan musste einfach klappen.

Filip legte eine Hand an ihre Wange, ihren Blick haltend.

„Ich habe Gold, Alena. Ich habe genug, um fortzulaufen und nie wieder zurück zu kehren. Genug, um uns zu versorgen, bis wir unseren Platz gefunden haben.“

Hitze stieg ihr in die Wangen, doch sie hielt seinen Blick.

„Ein Bauer zu sein, passt nicht zu dir, Filip. Es wird dich unglücklich machen.“

„Ich bin lieber ein Bauer, als jemals wieder von dir getrennt zu sein.“

Alena stockte der Atem.

Ihr Herzschlag dröhnte in ihren Ohren und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg auf ihre Wangen.

Ihre Kehle schien wie zugeschnürt, kein Wort drang über ihre Lippen. 

Doch mit jedem Moment, den sie schwieg, wuchs seine Unsicherheit. Und das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Gerade als er seine Hand zurückziehen wollte, griff sie danach, hielt ihn fest und atmete tief durch, den Blick gesenkt.

„Ich will mich nicht von dir trennen, Filip. Egal ob wir es schaffen, oder nicht, ich will bei dir bleiben. Ich habe Angst, dass du mit mir nicht glücklich werden kannst, also überlege dir besser gut, ob es wirklich das ist, was du willst.“

„Ob wir Diener haben, oder uns unser Essen selbst jagen müssen, das ist egal. Ich weiß, dass ich es mit dir schaffen kann und will.“

Mit einem Lachen, das wohl bis zu ihren Ohren reichte, zog Alena seine Hand vor ihren Mund und küsste sie.

„Dann bleibt mir nur noch eine Frage, Filip. Egal, ob wir es schaffen, oder nicht: Willst du mich heiraten?“


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was lange währt, wird endlich gut . . . oder zumindest kommt es zum Ende XD   
> Die Arbeit hat mich lange vom Schreiben abgehalten, aber dafür ist es ein längeres Kapitel geworden. Und zudem das letzte. Wenn man den Epilog nicht mitzählt ;)  
> Von demher: viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 14

POV der Herrin von Gut Novac, Markèta

Ihr Plan war ein voller Erfolg und das Glücksgefühl konnte nicht einml durch den Regen oder ihre widerspenstige Stieftochter getrübt werden. Aschenbrödel verhielt sich bereits seit Tagen so, als wüsste sie, wer hinter all dem steckte. Aber sie sagte nichts, sondern schwieg und sperrte sich in ihrem Zimmer ein, wenn ihre Arbeit beendet war.

Was Markèta nur recht war. Je weniger das Mädchen mit ihr und Dora zu tun hatte, desto besser. Je seltener sie zu sehen war, desto leichter würde es sein, ihren Plan durchzuführen.

Kurz fragte sie sich, ob es zu Problemen kommen konnte, sobald der Prinz ihre Dora geheiratet hatte. Diesen Gedanken warf sie jedoch bald wieder ab. Entweder er würde sich weiter erpressen lassen und Stillschweigen bewahren, oder er würde Aschenbrödel vergessen und sich ganz seiner Frau zuwenden. Dora mochte nicht die größten Reize des Reiches besitzen, aber sie würde um ihn sein, bis er nur noch sie sah. Und selbst wenn er sich eine Geliebte suchen würde, so wäre Dora der Titel als Königin gewiss. Sie würde den Erben gebären, sie würde in den edelsten Kleidern wandeln und das Schicksal des Reiches bestimmen. Dafür würde sie, Markèta, schon sorgen.

Ein Lachen versteckte sie hinter dem Ärmel ihres Mantels, auch wenn sie niemand sehen konnte in ihrer Kutsche. Ihre Gedanken spielten die Szene wieder, welche sich vor ein paar Minuten zugetragen hatte.

Das Treffen mit Prinz Filip war besser verlaufen, als sie gedacht hatte. 

Er hatte der Verlobung zugestimmt und sogar von sich aus vorgeschlagen, diese in wenigen Tagen bei Hofe zu verkünden. Besser es schnell hinter sich zu bringen, als es hinauszuzögern, hatte er gesagt.

Wieder entfloh ihr ein Lachen. Diesmal versteckte sie es jedoch nicht, sondern gab sich voll ihrer Freude hin.

Dora würde eine Königin sein! Und sie, sie würde Königin Mutter sein, Großmutter des künftigen Königs und Erben. So, wie Prinz Filip sich hatte bisher lenken lassen, würde es auch kein Problem sein, ihn weiterhin für ihre Zwecke zu verwenden. Denn wieso sollte sie sich solch eine Möglichkeit entgehen lassen? Wer würde nicht die Chance ergreifen, aufzusteigen?

Lange genug hatten sie Steuern gezahlt und ihr wohlverdientes Gold für ihre Untergebenen verschwendet. Nach der Hochzeit würde sie einen Verwalter engagieren, so viel war sicher. Auch mit dieser schäbigen Kleidung würde Schluss sein. Verachtend rieb sie die Seide ihres Kleides zwischen den Fingern. Gold würde sie einweben lassen, damit sie schimmern würde, bis sie alle erblinden würden. Ja, so würde es sein.

__________________

Der Tag der Ankündigung kam schneller, als erwartet. Gleichzeitig konnte es nicht schnell genug gehen. Während Markèta die Zeit nutzte, um Dora immer besser auszustatten und sich ihr zukünftiges Leben vorzustellen, wurde sie immer misstrauischer gegenüber Aschenbrödel. Ahnte das dumme Gör etwas? Was bedeuteten ihre Blicke? Zu was würde sie fähig sein, wenn sie von dem Vorhaben erfahren würde?

Doch dann sah sie Aschenbrödel wieder, das zierliche, schwache Kind mit den großen, leeren Augen und dem matten Haar. Und sie war sich sicher, dass dieses Wesen ihr nicht einmal schaden könnte, wenn es wollte. Warum der Prinz sie aber wiederholt getroffen und mit ihr getanzt hatte, würde sie nie verstehen können. 

„Mutter?“

Dora sah Markèta fragend an. 

„Wie bitte?“

„Welches Kleid soll ich heute für den Hof anziehen?“

Markèta blinzelte und rief sich ihren Plan in Erinnerung: „Das weiße Kleid mit den silbernen Stickereien und dem paillierten Gürtel. Die rosanen Rüschen habe ich gestern extra in der Stadt annähen lassen. Und ich habe dir einen Schleier machen lassen, der perfekt dazu passt. Außerdem habe ich den goldenen Schmuck polieren lassen, ebenso wie die Ringe. Und vergiss nicht den Reifrock unter das Kleid.“

„Auch die Ringe?“

„Auch die Ringe“, sagte Markèta bestimmt. Der König sollte sehen, dass sie keine kleine, unwichtige Familie waren, sondern dass sie zum Adel gehörten und eines Prinzen würdig waren. Sie hatte sogar Rouge besorgen lassen, sowie Puder für die Haare. Ob sie Dora noch ein künstliches Mal aufmalen sollte? Sie hatte zumindest gehört, dass dies in anderen Ländern eine beliebte Praxis war, ebenso wie der Reifrock.

Das beinahe all das Gold, welches sie vom Prinzen erpresst hatte, für diese Anschaffungen notwendig gewesen war, kümmerte Markèta nicht. In ihrer Zukunft lag so viel mehr Gold, dass sie sich kaum über solch unbedeutende Probleme kümmern konnte.

„Sollen wir nicht Aschenbrödel für die Ankleide holen?“

Wieder wurde sie von Dora aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, doch diesmal ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen zuckte sie mit den Schultern und trat an den Schmuck heran, welcher ausgebreitet auf einem Tisch lag.

„So, dass sie mit ihren dreckigen Fingern Schmutz auf deinen Kleidern hinterlassen kann? Wohl kaum.“

„Aber sie muss zumindest meine Haare machen, Mutter!“

„Keine Sorge.“

Markèta drehte sich um, die Goldkette mit den Brillanten in den Händen.

„Ich habe dir eine Expertin aus der Stadt bestellt. Du erinnerst dich an Anna aus dem Stoffgeschäft? Sie wird dir bei der passenden Coiffure helfen.“

Mit diesen Worten hielt sie sich das Schmuckstück an ihr Dekolleté, den Anblick im Spiegel betrachtend. Ob ihr der König selbst widerstehen könnte?

_____________________

Vinzek würde sie wohl entlassen müssen, stellte Markèta ohne Bedauern fest. Der Knecht hatte sich zwar dem Anlass entsprechend gekleidet, aber sie seit dem Beginn ihrer Kutschfahrt mit fehlendem Respekt und einem scharfen Ton behandelt und angesprochen.

Gleichgültig ließ sie sich von ihrem beim Abstieg aus der Kutsche stützen. Er würde die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen noch zu spüren bekommen.

Gemeinsam schritten sie die Stufen empor dem Eingangstor entgegen. Markèta hätte sich einen Auftritt bei Kerzen- und Mondenschein gewünscht, doch man konnte wohl nicht alles haben. Wenn Dora erst einmal Königin war, würde sie bereits ab Mittag die Kerzen entzünden lassen. Denn nur so konnte ihre Tochter in all ihrer Pracht funkeln und glitzern. Wofür sonst waren all das Gold und Silber, die Ringe und Schleifen?

Die bewundernden Blicke der Dienerschaft ignorierte sie ebenfalls. Dora hingegen schien weitaus nervöser zu sein, wie ihr unsteter Blick bewies. Aber daran würde sie sich auch gewöhnen. Bald schon. Sie selbst hatte sich ja bereits daran gewöhnt.

„Mutter ...“

„Nicht jetzt, mein Kind.“

„Aber ...“

„Nicht jetzt!“

Starr blickte Markèta weiter geradeaus, während sie langsam, geführt von einem Butler und verfolgt von zwei Wächtern. Ob der Prinz dies veranlasst hatte?

Den Kopf etwas höher haltend als zuvor, betrat sie die Empfangshalle durch die großen Flügeltüren. Dora an ihren Fersen, fiel ihr Blick sofort auf das Königspaar im Zentrum der Halle. Ihr Blick war auf die Neuankömmlinge gerichtet, voller Erwartung. Dass sie noch unwissend waren bezüglich ihrer Motivation, zeigte ein kurzer Seitenblick der Königin zu ihrem Sohn, welcher schweigend neben ihnen stand.

Fast wäre Markèta auf der Stelle stehen geblieben. Dieser Prinz schien ein anderer zu sein, als der, welcher ihr im Wald begegnet war. Welchen sie erpresst und benutzt hatte. Denn dieser stand mit einer Autorität und Selbstverständlichkeit vor ihr, den Blick herablassend und starr auf sie gerichtet, als müsste er sich nicht ihrem Willen beugen.

Aber es war zu spät, er hatte es ihr versprochen, hatte sich von ihr erpressen lassen.  
Und doch konnte sie das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Magen weder ignorieren, noch verdrängen.

In einem angemessenen Abstand zum Thron blieben Mutter und Tochter stehen, die Köpfe gesenkt und die Knie gebeugt.

„Eure Majestät.“

Der Sprecher des Hofes ließ ein Räuspern vernehmen, ehe er seine Pflicht tat: „Herrin Markèta Nováková von Gut Novác und ihre Tochter, Dora Nováková von ebenda.“

Der König zeigte mit einem Nicken an, dass sie näherkommen konnten.

„Lady Nováková, seid gegrüßt. Mein Sohn hat euren Besuch angekündigt. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“

Markèta sah fragend zum Prinzen, unsicher, ob sie die Ankündigung übernehmen sollte, oder er. Doch da trat er bereits vor, den Blick weiterhin herablassend auf sie gerichtet.

„Wenn ich darf, Vater?“

Dieser sah seinen Besuch fragend an, doch sie damit einverstanden waren. So sehr Markèta es selbst sagen wollte, so sehr war sie sich jedoch bewusst, dass die Worte aus dem Munde des Prinzen weitaus überzeugender sein würden.   
Und so nickte sie.

„Lady Nováková und ich sind in den letzten Wochen häufiger im Kontakt gewesen und so hatte ich die Möglichkeit etwas mehr über sie und ihre Situation zu erfahren. Aufgrunddessen sind wir zu einem Abkommen gekommen, welche ich Euch, Vater, offenbaren möchte. Um Euch von der Ehre der Lady Nováková zu überzeugen, werde ich den Hofmeister bitten, Euch einen kurzen Überblick zu gewähren.“

Ein eiskalter Schauer überlief Markèta. Hatte er von ihrem Geheimnis erfahren? Wusste er etwa, wer Aschenbrödel war? Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch?  
Aber sie konnte nichts tun, denn jeder Widerspruch ihrerseits hätte sie schuldig wirken lassen. Und vielleicht war das ja die Prozedur? Vielleicht musste er beweisen, dass seine zukünftige Frau aus einer rechtmäßigen Familie kam.  
Und so schwieg sie.

Der König zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen, bevor er den Hofmeister mit einer Handbewegung zu sich bat und ihm anzeigte, dass er beginnen konnte.

Nachdem dieser das Ahnenbuch kurz zur Besichtigung vorgehalten hatte, startete er:

„Lady Markèta Nováková, geboren als Markèta Novotná vor vierzig und drei Jahren. Verheiratet im Alter von zwanzig Jahren änderte sie ihren Zunamen zu Veselá. Sie gebahr drei Kinder, wovon allein ihre Tochter Dora Veselá überlebte. Nach dem Tod ihres Mannes vor zehn und fünf Jahren, heiratete sie vor zehn und drei Jahren Lord Novák von Gut Novák. Sie übernahm den Zunamen Nováková, ebenso wie ihre Tochter. Nach dem Tod von Lord Novák erhielt sie das Recht als Gutsherrin und die Fürsorge für dessen Tochter, Alena Maylin Nováková, bis diese kurz nach dem Tod ihres Vaters verstarb. Seit dem bewirtschaftet sie Gut Novák als Witwe, zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Dora Nováková.“

Der Prinz trat hervor, den Blick fest auf sie gerichtet: „Stimmt das so, Lady Nováková?“

Markèta nickte schweigend. 

Der König sah sie nachdenklich an: „Ich erinnere mich an den Tod Eures letzten Gatten und dessen Tochter. Es war ein furchtbarer Tod und sein Verlust ein Verlust für das Reich. Sein Talent für die Bewirtschaftung eines Guts war selten“, und nach einer kurzen Pause, „Kein ungewöhnlicher Lebensweg, wenn auch ein beschwerlicher. So weit ich weiß, verlief es die letzten Jahre weniger glücklich auf dem Gut, oder? Mir wurde von mehreren Missernten und unglücklichen Zufällen berichtet.“

Ehe Markèta diese Aussagen kommentieren konnte, sprach der Prinz ein weiteres Mal: „Dieses Jahr sollte es anders laufen, nicht wahr? Ich war in letzter Zeit immer wieder auf dem Land der Familie Novák und konnte mich von dem guten Boden und einer erfolreichen Bewirtschaftung überzeugen. Davon weiß ich auch dank mehrerer, fleißiger Mitarbeiter.“

Der König lächelte erfreut, während Markèta sich fragte, wohin dieses Gespräch führen sollte. Sie hatte erwartet, dass der Prinz seine Hochzeit ankündigen würde, aber nicht, dass er ihre Geschichte durchleuchten würde. Oder war das alles, um seinen Vater zu überzeugen, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war? Anders konnte es ja kaum sein, oder?

Da traf der Blick des Prinzen den ihren und war das etwa ein Lachen? Lachte er sie an oder lachte er sie aus? Was war mit dem leeren Blick passiert, welchen er zuvor gehabt hatte?

„Als letzte Tat der Überzeugung habe ich von eben diesen Mitarbeitern jemanden mitgebracht, um den Erfolg von Gut Novák zu bestätigen.“

Der König runzelte die Stirn, eindeutig verwirrt: „Ich glaube dir auch so, mein Sohn. Und ich ahne bereits, was du mir sagen willst. Wenn es um meinen Segen ...“

„Bitte erlaubt mir diese letzte Tat, Vater.“

„Wie du meinst.“

„Holt sie herein!“

Markèta zuckte zusammen. Woher kam diese Autorität in seiner Stimme? Und wen meinte er mit ‘sie’? Schweiß brach aus sorgte dafür, dass ihre schweren Ketten und Armbänder auf ihrer Haut klebten, selbst durch den Stoff hindurch.

Eine Seitentür öffnete sich und als würde sie ein Puppenspieler lenken, drehten sich alle nach dem neuen Besucher um.

Aschenbrödel.

„Wer ...?“  
„Was?!“

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, war die Königin Mutter aufgestanden um zum Hofmeister gegangen, die Hand nach seinem Ahnenbuch ausgestreckt.

„Zeigt mir die Seite!“

Den Blick kaum von Aschenbrödel wendend, war dieser bereits auf der Suche nach der passenden Seite, während die Erkenntnis von ihm Besitz ergriff. Auch der König war nun an seiner Seite, das Buch mit eisernen Fingern an sich reißend.

Markèta sollte etwas sagen, eine Erklärung liefern, doch ihr Blick war wie starr auf die ärmliche Gestalt ihrer Stieftochter gerichtet. Sie bekam nur am Rande mit, dass Dora erst geschockt ein Schluchzen unterdrückte und dann vehement an ihrem Ärmel zog: „Mutter!“  
Aber diese reagierte nicht, konnte nicht reagieren.

Endlich auf der Seite angekommen, blickte das Königspaar von dem Buch zu Aschenbrödel und wieder zurück. Diese war in aller Ruhe weiter gegangen und inzwischen neben dem Prinzen angekommen.

„Wie ist dein Name?!“, bellte der König sie an, weiß vor Anspannung.

„Mein Name ist Alena Maylin Nováková, Eure Majestät.“

________________________

POV der Königin Mutter, Katerina

Sie hatte sich unentwegt gefragt, was das Ziel ihres Sohnes wohl war. Was er mit all diesen Reden beabsichtigte. Warum er sie gebeten hatte, dieser Mutter und dieser Tochter eine eigene Audienz zu gewähren. Hatte es etwa mit der Bestechung zu tun, von der er erzählt hatte? Waren diese beiden die Erpresser? Oder hatte er sich etwa in eine von beiden verliebt? War eine von ihnen die Magd, von der er geschwärmt hatte?

Doch sobald das Mädchen den Raum betrat, wusste Katerina, dass diese die geheimnisvolle Frau vom Ball war. Und dass sie diese schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Das Bild von ihr und ihrer Mutter nun vor Augen, war kein Zweifel mehr. Kein Mensch konnte einem andern so ähnlich sehen, wie es bei Verwandten möglich war. Diese Frau war, wer sie behauptete, zu sein:   
Alena Maylin Nováková, die tot geglaubte Tochter von Lord Novák.

Ihr Mann sah sie an, fragend und unsicher. Dann wandte er sich an die Besucher im Allgemeinen: „Was passiert hier? Warum ist eine Tote am Leben?“

Lady Nováková war blass geworden und nur ihre Tochter hatte mehr Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Gespenst als sie selbst. Hatten sie davon gewusst?

„Eure Maj ...“

„Schweigt!“

Ihr Mann, der König, wendete sich dem Mädchen zu und machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf sie zu. Als sie ihn jedoch weiterhin offen und ohne Angst ansah, hielt er inne.

„Warum bist du hier?! Und wo warst du die letzten zehn Jahre?“

„Auf Gut Novák.“

„Das kann nicht sein! Du wurdest für tot erklärt!“

„Ich war nicht mehr als ein Kind, als mein Vater starb, Eure Majestät. Ich hatte keinen Einfluss auf diese Nachricht.“

„Und warum hat dich niemand erkannt? Warum hast du dich nicht zu erkennen gegeben?“

„Wie gesagt, ich war noch ein Kind und wusste nicht, dass ich das Recht gehabt hätte, Eure Majestät. Mir wurde eine Schürze und ein Besen gegeben und gesagt, dass ich von nun an arbeiten sollte, damit das Gut erhalten bleiben würde. Zudem wurde mir der Name ‘Aschenbrödel’ gegeben.“

Mit einer Vehemenz, die Katerina beeindruckte, wendete sich ihr Mann an Lady Nováková und ihre Tochter: „Ist das wahr?“

„Nein“, protestierte die Dame, das Gesicht rot und fleckig vor Aufregung, „das ist nicht wahr! Sie ist eine Betrügerin, Gesindel, ein Bastard!“

Geschockte Stille folgte ihrem Aufschrei, nur gestört durch ihre gehetzte Atmung.   
Ein Bastard?

„Ein Bastard?“

Der Blick der Herrin flog zwischen ihnen hin und her, als würde sie einen Verbündeten suchen. Wäre sie nicht mit Schmuck behangen wie eine Frau des Handels, Katerina hätte so etwas wie Mitleid mit ihr empfunden. Aber egal, was es mit diesem Mädchen auf sich hatte, Lady Nováková hatte ihren Respekt verloren.

„Ihre Mutter war eine Hure! Lord Novák hat es mir erzählt. Sie war bereits schwanger, als er sie heiratete und er hat sie nur aus Güte aufgezogen.“

„Nein!“

Das Mädchen, Aschenbrödel, zitterte am ganzen Körper, während sie ihre Stiefmutter hasserfüllt anblickte. Wie es schien, musste sie sich mit aller Macht zurückhalten, nicht auf sie loszugehen. Oder vielleicht war es auch Filip, welcher ihr eine Hand an den Ellenbogen gelegt hatte.

Also war sie es, an die er sein Herz verloren hatte . . . 

„Wage es nicht, meine Eltern zu schänden! Sie waren ehrenvoller, als du es je sein wirst!“

Der König sah Katerina an, hilflos, was zu tun war. Wie ging man mit solch einer Situation um? Doch bevor sie eingreifen konnte, erklang Filips Stimme, fest und sicher: „Ruft die Zeugen herein!“ Und dann leiser: „Es ist unwichtig, ob sie ein Bastard ist oder nicht. Ihr hattet kein Recht, sie zu benutzen und sie ihrer Position als Tochter eines Lords zu berauben. Denn Lord Novák hat sie angenommen und akzeptiert.“

Als hätte ihr Sohn es geplant, betraten in diesem Moment vier weitere Menschen den Raum. Einer sah aus wie ein Knecht und die Frau wie eine Köchin. Die zwei weiteren Männer waren Vitek und Kamil. Hatten die beiden Tunichtsgute ihren Sohn etwa dazu getrieben? Aber zu was genau eigentlich?

Ihr Mann hatte den Blick forschend auf Filip gerichtet: „Was geht hier vor sich? Wer sind diese Menschen?“

Filip lächelte mit einer Selbstsicherheit, die sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte: „Vitek und Kamil wirst du doch wohl kennen, Vater. Zudem habe ich Vinzek eingeladen, den Knecht von Gut Novák, sowie die Köchin Anna von ebenda. Sie sollen als Zeugen aussagen. Ob für oder gegen Lady Nováková, das wird sich herausstellen. Beide waren bereits bei Hofe, als Lord Novák seine erste Frau geheiratet hat. Befrage sie nach deinem Willen.“

„Wusstest du davon? Dass die Tochter nicht tot ist, sondern als Magd auf dem Gut arbeitet? Dass sie ein Bastard sein soll?“

„Ich kenne Alena schon länger, wenn das deine Frage war, Vater. Aber ich habe erst vor Kurzem von ihrem Schicksal erfahren. Und es war nicht einmal sie selbst, die es mir verraten hat.“

„Aber wie? Warum?“

„Befrage die Zeugen, Vater. Dann verrate ich dir mehr.“

Katerina sah von ihrem Sohn zu ihrem Mann, von Prinz zu König.   
Wann war ihr Sohn erwachsen geworden? Wann war aus ihm ein Mann geworden?

Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Hände, die er hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt hatte. Eine war zur Faust geballt und die zweite um das andere Handgelenk geschlungen, weiß vor Druck. Doch da stahl sich eine kleine Hand dazu und löste den starren Griff. Hätte sie nicht so genau hingesehen, so hätte Katerina den Moment sicher verpasst.  
Ihre Verbindung zu verhindern, würde schwieriger werden, als gedacht.

_________________________

POV des Königs Svatopluk Filip Tomas

Innerhalb von wenigen Momenten hatte sich sein Leben geändert. Nicht, dass der Betrug der Familie Novák ihm auch nur eine Sekunde seines Schlafes kosten würde, aber die Veränderungen in seinem Sohn waren mehr, als er je erwartet hatte. Es war nicht mehr das Kind, was vor ihm stand, sondern der zukünftige König.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu Filip, drehte er sich um und winkte die neue Gruppe heran.

„Wer kann mir sagen, wer diese Frau ist?“

Der Knecht und die Köchin traten hervor, nachdem sie ihm mit einer Verbeugung Respekt gezollt hatten.

„Sie ist die Tochter von Lord Novák und seiner ersten Frau“, sprach die Köchin, „ihr Name ist Alena Maylin Nováková. Bei Hofe wird sie jedoch nur noch Aschenbrödel genannt, seit der Lord tot ist und Lady Nováková unsere Herrin ist.“

„Was wisst ihr noch von ihr?“

„Sie ist zehn und neun Jahre, Eure Majestät. Lady Nováková ist im Besitz eines Familienporträts, welches ihre Abstammung beweisen sollte.“

Svatopluk Filip Tomas, König Svatopluk, wendete sich dem Knecht zu: „Warum hat niemand eingegriffen, als sie ihrer Geburtsrechte beraubt wurde?“

Der Knecht hatte zumindest den Anstand zu Boden zu blicken: „Wir haben versucht, sie so gut es geht zu beschützen, Eure Majestät. Hätten wir die Herrin verraten, hätte sie uns bestrafen lassen. Und wir dachten nicht, dass man uns glauben würde.“

Womit er wahrscheinlich recht hatte, überlegte Svatopluk verärgert. Nicht, dass ihn das Schicksal eines kleinen Mädchens so stören würde, aber dass ihn eine Untertanin so dreist belügen würde, hatte er nicht gedacht.

„Was wisst ihr über die Anklage, dass sie ein Bastard ist?“

Beide schüttelten den Kopf, die Blicke gesenkt, und murmelten: „Nichts, Eure Majestät.“

„Aber es ist wahr“, schrie Lady Nováková verzweifelt.

„Könnt Ihr es denn beweisen?“ Svatopluk war am Ende seiner Geduld, welche von Natur aus bereits begrenzt war. 

Das darauffolgende Schweigen verbesserte seine Laune nicht gerade: „Spart Euch Euren Atem für Eure eigene Anklage, wenn Ihr gegen andere keine Beweise vorbringen könnt.“

Mit eisigem Blick wendete er sich seinem Sohn wieder zu: „Reicht dir das?“

Filip schüttelte den Kopf: „Frage sie nach der Ernte.“

„Nach der Ernte?“

Da fiel Svatopluk wieder ein, was Filip über seine Besuche gesagt hatte. Der Hof lief hervorragend laut seinem Sohn. Es mochte ein Zufall sein, dass es die letzten Jahre über zu Missernten gekommen war, obwohl scheinbar so gut gewirtschaftet wurde, aber vielleicht auch nicht . . .  
Sein Blick ging von der Herrin und ihrer Tochter zu den Angestellten. Dass sie besser gekleidet waren, als ihre Dienerschaft, war natürlich, aber der Unterschied zwischen den dreckigen, dürren Dienern und der beleibten Herrin mit ihrem goldenen Schmuck und ihrer teuren, bestickten Seide, konnte größer kaum sein.

„Woher habt Ihr das Geld für all den Schmuck?“

„Das war mein Erbe, Eure Majestät.“

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wendete er sich wieder an die Dienerschaft, welche gemeinsam den Kopf schüttelten, den Blick dabei auf ihre Herrin gerichtet, welche inzwischen rot vor Wut anlief.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen? Ihr Gesindel! Euch gegen mich zu stellen, das werdet ihr büßen!“

Wenn das kein Schuldgeständnis war, wusste er auch nicht weiter. Nicht, dass er gegenüber Dienern und ihren Anschuldigungen nicht vorsichtig war, aber die Reaktion von Lady Nováková verbesserte nicht das Licht, in welchem sie erschien.

„Wie verliefen die Ernten wirklich, Knecht?“

„Gut, Eure Majestät. Unsere Kartoffelernte war die letzten drei Jahre überragend, die Bohnen ebenfalls. Der Weizen hat dank dem Sturm vor zwei Jahren etwas gelitten, fiel jedoch nicht weit unter die Erwartungen.“

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung“, tobte Lady Nováková, „Was weißt du schon von Ernte und Steuern?!“

„Und woher habt Ihr dann Euer Geld für solche Kleider?“

Sie öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut ertönte. Ihr Blick war fest auf den Prinzen gerichtet, hilfslose Panik in den Augen.

„Wenn ich darf, Vater?“

Svatopluk nickte stumm. Die Sache klang wie ein abgekartertes Spiel und doch . . . Wo war der Funken Wahrheit?

„Von allem, was ich bisher mitbekommen habe, hat sich Lady Nováková die letzten Jahre erfolgreich in die eigene Tasche gewirtschaftet, anstatt die Fürsorge für ihre Dienerschaft zu übernehmen, oder die geforderten Steuern zu zahlen. Dass sie sich solch ein teures Gehänge leisten kann, ist jedoch in Anteilen auch meine Schuld.“

Wie bitte? Hatte sein Sohn sie bezahlt? War sie etwa seine Mätresse?

„Sie hat mich erpresst, Vater.“

„Aber wie? Mit was?“

„Mit Alena.“

Wie?

„Alena ist die Unbekannte vom Ball, Vater. Ich kenne sie von meinen Jagdausflügen und Lady Nováková hat mir gedroht, dass sie Alena verheiraten oder alles ans Licht bringen würde, sollte ich ihr kein Gold geben. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass Alena eine Adelige ist. Ich habe versucht, einen Skandal zu verhindern.“

Svatopluk bemühte sich, seine Gänsehaut und die aufkriechende Kälte zu ignorieren und richtete den Blick auf das Mädchen: „Warum hast du deine Herkunft verheimlicht?“

„Ich war es gewohnt eine Magd zu sein und dachte nicht, dass es einen Unterschied machen würde, wenn die Wahrheit herauskommen würde. Als Prinz Filip erpresst wurde, standen wir nicht mehr in Kontakt miteinander und ich wusste weder, dass meine Stiefmutter im Spiel war, noch dass meine Herkunft einen Unterschied ausmachen könnte.“

Mit schweren Schritten ging Svatopluk zurück zu seinem Thron, den Blick in die Leere gerichtet. Sein Sohn hatte sich erpressen lassen? Für ein Mädchen? Er war betrogen worden von einer Untergebenen? Nicht nur um seine Steuern, sondern auch um die Wahrheit? Wie konnte er ein Land führen, wenn solche Dinge direkt vor ihm passierten? Für Jahre?

„Was hat sich geändert? Wie habt ihr es erfahren?“

Das Mädchen meldete sich zu Wort: „Ich habe meine Stiefmutter verfolgt, als sie zu einem Treffen mit Prinz Filip aufbrach. Ihre abendlichen Ausflüge haben mich stutzig gemacht. Und als ich erfuhr, weshalb er den Kontakt abgebrochen hatte, haben wir ehrlich miteinander gesprochen und er hat mein Geheimnis erfahren.“

„Wie praktisch“, murmelte Katerina neben ihm bissig.

Praktisch war es wahrhaftig. Und die Wahrheit, wenn man den Bildern und der Dienerschaft glauben wollte. Praktisch würde es auch sein, wenn der Skandal bekannt werden würde. Eine Adelige konnte Filip viel besser heiraten, als eine Magd.  
Aber zuvor musste er herausfinden, ob sie nicht mit in dem Betrug steckte. Ob nicht alles ihre Idee gewesen war.

Doch sein Sohn riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Lady Nováková wollte kein Geld mehr, Vater. Sie wollte, dass ich ihre Tochter heirate. Für mein Schweigen.“

„Das stimmt nicht!“

Der Versuch der Herrin, sich zu verteidigen, war nur halbherzig. Wusste sie, dass sie verloren hatte? Ihre Tochter, wie ihm soeben auffiel, war wohl unbemerkt ohnmächtig geworden. Ein Diener kniete neben ihr und hielt ihr bereits etwas Riechsalz unter die Nase. Ob die Tochter mit involviert war?

„Das stimmt nicht? Aber habt Ihr mich nicht selbst ein Dokument unterschreiben lassen, auf dem auch Euer Name steht, Lady Nováková?“

Wenn das so weiter ging, würde auch die Mutter zu Boden sinken, bemerkte Svatopluk emotionslos. Dieser Wechsel zwischen blass und hochrot konnte wohl kaum gesund sein.

Filip holte bedächtig ein Dokument hervor und hielt es ihm entgegen. 

„Hätte sie genauer hingesehen, hätte sie bemerkt, dass ich nicht mit meinem Siegel unterschrieben habe, aber stattdessen mit Viteks Namen.“

Wovon Vitek wohl nichts gewusst hatte, so überrascht und panisch, wie er versuchte, Blickkontakt mit Filip herzustellen. Was hatte dieser Tunichtsgut auch erwartet, wenn er sich mit dem Prinzen einließ?

Svatopluk öffnete das Dokument. Ohne Zweifel, am Ende des grotesken Textes stand das Siegel der Lady Nováková und ds Freundes seines Sohnes. In zweifelhafter Schreibweise und mit Sicherheit nicht verpflichtend für seinen Sohn oder dessen Freund. Für die Betrügerin, welche soeben leidend zu Boden sank, war dieses Stück Papier jedoch von größter Bedeutung. Und für ihre Anklage wäre es das erst recht.  
Denn sie hatte versucht, den Prinzen und das Reich zu erpressen.

Ein letzter Funke Wut kam in ihm noch hoch, doch das Chaos der letzten Stunde hatte ihn kraftlos werden lassen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer und einem kurzen Seitenblick zu seiner Frau, die nur vage mit den Schultern zuckte, wendete er sich wieder der versammelten Gruppe zu, die ehemalige Lady Nováková fokussierend: „Wachen! Nehmt die beiden fest und werft sie in den Kerker. Ordnet zudem eine Durchsuchung von Gut Novák an. Bringt mir alles, was ihr zu den Ernten und Steuern findet, ebenso wie zum Stammbaum und der Familiengeschichte.“

„Eure Majestät“, warf da das Mädchen ein, „den Stammbaum habe ich bereits dabei. Ebenso wie ein Porträt meiner Familie zu ihren Lebzeiten.“

„Und warum?“  
„Wie bist du da dran gekommen, du Biest?!“

Das Mädchen, die Frau blickte nicht einmal zu ihrer Stiefmutter, sondern Svatopluk weiterhin an, als wäre er nichts weiter als ein Angestellter: „Ich empfehle, ihr Arbeitszimmer gut zu durchsuchen. Hinter dem Gemälde hinter dem Tisch gibt es ein Geheimversteck. Mein Vater hat es mir damals gezeigt und ich hatte bereits vermutet, dass sie solche Dokumente darin verstecken könnte.“

„Biest!“

„Führt sie ab!“

Svatopluk hatte genug! Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe, ungestört von irgendwelchen hysterischen Frauen und Betrügern.  
Ein wenig Motivation kehrte in ihn zurück und er stand auf, seine volle Größe ausnutzend.

„Hiermit ernenne ich bis auf Weiteres Alena Maylin Nováková als Oberhaupt der Familie und Herrin von Gut Novák. Sollten die Anklagen sich als wahr behaupten, wird sie als festes Oberhaupt und als Erbin installiert.“

Es war, als würde der gesamte Raum aufatmen. Sein Sohn schien sich zu entspannen und zeigte sogar ein Lächeln, während die neue Lady Nováková ein strahlendes Lächeln zeigte, was zu dem der anderen Untergebenen passte. Auch Katerina wirkte erleichtert, wenn auch nicht vollkommen beruhigt.   
Svatopluk legte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm und lächelte sie an: „Dieser Skandal ist bald vorbei, meine Liebe. Dann ist wieder alles beim Alten.“

Doch Katerina schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen auf ihren Sohn gerichtet: „Nichts wird mehr so sein, wie es war.“

Er folgte ihrem Blick.

Filip stand nicht mehr wie ein König da. Stattdessen hielt er das Mädchen in seinen Armen, fest an sich gepresst, das Gesicht in ihrem Nacken versteckt. Zitterte er etwa? Sie jedoch lächelte mit Tränen in den Augen, während sie ihm beruhigend über den Rücken fuhr.

Nein. Nichts würde mehr so sein, wie es mal war.

__________________________

POV Alena Maylin Nováková

„Es ist vorbei Es ist vorbei Es ist vorbei Es ist vorbei . . .“

Alena lachte, während ihr Freudentränen über die Wangen liefen. Die Kraft, mit der Filip sie hielt, war wie ein Beweis für das, was soeben passiert war. Ansonsten hätte sie es vielleicht einfach für einen Traum gehalten. Einen Traum, den sie sich nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte, die letzten zehn Jahre.  
Beruhigend strich sie ihm über den zitternden Rücken, auch wenn sie nicht sicher war, wen von ihnen sie damit beruhigen wollte. 

Sie wusste, es war noch nicht vorbei, doch dieser erste Schritt war so unglaublich, dass die Freude nur so in hier hochstieg und überzulaufen drohte.

„Ich liebe dich. Weißt du das?“

Seine Antwort war ein Gemisch aus einem Kopfschütteln und einem Nicken, einer engeren Umarmung und einem gehauchten, feuchten Kuss auf ihren Nacken.

Ihr Herzschlag schien kurz vor dem Bersten zu sein, ihre Lachen bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Von heute an würde alles anders sein.

_________________

POV Prinz Filip

SieliebtmichSieliebtmichEsistvorbeiSieliebtmichWirhabenesgeschafftSieliebtmichEsistvorbeiSieliebtmichSieliebtmichWirhabenesgeschafftEsistvorbeiWirhabenesgeschafftSieliebtmich . . . Ich liebe sie!


	15. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für eure Geduld! Es hat jetzt etwas länger gedauert als gedacht, aber es ist geschafft! Meine Aschenbrödel-FF hat ihr Ende erreicht und es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht sie zu schreiben und den Charakteren ein neues Leben einzuhauchen :D  
> Und damit viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

Epilog

POV Vinzek

Der Wandel bei Hofe war wie ein Paukenschlag. Oder ein Gewitter, denn es war stürmisch und sicher nicht schnell vorbei.  
So wurden erst einmal alle Bewohner und Bediensteten befragt, jede Ecke durchsucht und die Felder genauestens betrachtet und bewertet. 

Aschenbrödel, jetzt Alena, übernahm als neue Herrin die Leitung und half den königlichen Gehilfen so gut es ging. Es war nicht unbedingt ihr Wunsch gewesen, aber ihr Verantwortungsbewusstsein und ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn sorgten dafür, dass sie keine Sekunde zögerte, als ihr die Aufgabe übertragen wurde. Mit einer, für die Berater des Königs überraschenden Freundlichkeit und Entschlossenheit machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Eine Arbeit, die ihr noch unbekannt war. Denn so viel sie auf dem Gut auch gearbeitet hatte, so waren finanzielle und schriftliche Aufgaben ihr doch eher unbekannt. Und hätte sie nicht als Kind Lesen und Schreiben gelernt, wäre sie wohl noch hilfloser gewesen. So verschwand sie tagelang mit den Beratern im Arbeitszimmer, fragte nach und holte alle, die ihr helfen konnten, zur Unterstützung heran.

Dass sie ein gewisses wirtschaftliches Geschick besaß, wurde bald sichtbar, ebenso wie ihr Talent die richtigen Menschen für die richtige Arbeit um Hilfe zu bitten. Erste Steuern wurden zurück gezahlt, die Ausrüstung bei Hofe verbessert und das Essen für die Mitarbeiter reichlicher und besser. Wann immer sie glaubte, dass etwas übrig sei, gab sie es den Menschen. Zu ihrem Glück war der Hof reich an Ernte und Land und sie konnte ihrem Bedürfnis nach Fürsorge und Gerechtigkeit nachgehen. Auch dass es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war und der Prinz sie vor dem König unterstützte, waren hilfreich.

Vinzek wurde zum stellvertretenden Berater ernannt. Eine Position, die ihn tagelang vor Freude strahlen ließ, egal wie häufig er versucht hatte, Alena von der Idee abzubringen. Was sollte schon ein einfacher Knecht wie er mit solch einer Verantwortung anfangen?

„Aber“, hatte sie ihn erinnert, „du weißt, dass wir alle kaum Erfahrung in solchen Positionen haben. Der engste Berater von meiner Stiefmutter wurde ebenfalls festgenommen und du weißt am meisten über das Gut von uns allen. Bitte, Vinzek.“

Sie bestand zudem darauf, dass er sie bei ihrem Vornamen nannte und nicht mit ‘Herrin’ ansprach. 

„Du warst wie ein Vater für mich, als ich einen brauchte und keine Familie hatte, Vinzek. Du bist es auch immer noch und ich möchte nicht, dass sich das ändert. Ist das für dich in Ordnung?“

„Mein Kind!“

Lachend fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Für sie war er kein dreckiger und armer Knecht. Für sie war er ihre Familie.

„Ich habe übrigens doch noch einen Wunsch, Vinzek.“

Der Schalk in ihren Augen entging ihm nicht.

„Wie viele Wünsche hast du denn schon aufgebraucht?“

Als ob er das nicht auswendig wüsste!

Doch sie ignorierte ihn und senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern herab.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass du diesen Hof führst, als wäre es dein eigener, Vinzek.“

Vinzek blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Alena musste lachen, so verwirrt sah er aus.

„Es ist sowieso mehr dein Hof als meiner. Du hast mehr Arbeit in ihn gesteckt, als sonst irgendjemand. Und ich werde bald weggehen und brauche jemanden, der für mich den Hof führt. Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendein weit entfernter Onkel ihn bekommt oder ein anderer Adliger ihn an sich reißt. Würdest du ihn übernehmen? Ich habe mich bereits darüber informiert, ob das funktioniert.“

„Du gehst weg?“

Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und Vinzek ahnte bereits, was als Nächstes kommen würde.

„Ich werde Filip heiraten.“

Als wäre er kein Prinz, so sprach sie von ihm. Und vielleicht war er es für sie auch nicht. Zumindest war das nicht alles von ihm.

„Wir haben seine Eltern endlich davon überzeugt, dass ein Skandal bei einer heimlichen Hochzeit viel schlimmer wäre, als wenn sie uns offen und ehrlich ihren Segen geben.“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Alternativ könnte ich auch schon frühzeitig schwanger werden, aber die Idee hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Königin beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre.“

Vinzek musterte die kichernde Frau vor ihm misstrauisch. Hatten sie etwa . . . Ein schelmischer Blick sagte ihm mehr, als er je hätte wissen wollen. Diesen Teil der Vaterschaft hätte er wahrlich gerne übersprungen. Sein eigener Sohn würde ihm da noch genügend Sorgen bereiten.

„Seid vorsichtig“, war alles, was er herausbrachte.

„Keine Sorge!“

Sobald sein Hals wieder frei war und sein Gesicht sich weniger warm anfühlte, wagte Vinzek es endlich, weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich freue mich für euch, Alena. Dich glücklich zu sehen ist ein Wunsch, den ich seit Langem hege.“

„Danke“, sie strahlte offene Freude aus, für einen Moment alles andere vergessend. Aber nur für einen Moment: „Auf jeden Fall werde ich zu Filip ziehen. Es gibt ein Anwesen, welches wir beziehen können, um nicht mit seinen Eltern zusammenzuwohnen. Er wird zwar immer wieder zum Schloss reiten müssen, um seinen Pflichten nachgehen zu können, aber wir werden unsere Ruhe haben. Und unseren Platz. Filip hat mir versprochen, dass wir genügend Platz zum Jagen und Reiten haben werden. Außerdem werde ich immer wieder hierher kommen.“

„Das Gut gehört dir ja doch.“ 

„Genau. Aber weil ich nicht andauernd anwesend sein kann, bitte ich dich und wünsche ich mir, dass du dieses Gut führst wie dein eigenes. Deine Kinder sollen dasselbe Recht erhalten und für alle Zeit versorgt sein.“

Vinzek schluckte. Das war eine große Ehre, aber auch eine große Verantwortung.

„Keine Sorge“, warf Alena ein, bevor er etwas sagen konnte, „ich komme regelmäßig vorbei und werde mit dir das nächste Vorgehen besprechen. Ich werde mit dir die Felder begutachten und bei Fragen werden wir gemeinsam entscheiden.“

Das klang zumindest etwas entspannter. Entspannter und . . . schön. Er würde kein dreckiger Knecht mehr sein, der seine Familie kaum ernähren konnte. Nein, seine Entscheidungen, seine Meinung, würden endlich etwas zählen.

„Aber meinst du denn, dass die Haselnüsse solch einen großen Wunsch erfüllen können, Alena?“

Wieder lachte sie auf, ein unglaublicher Schalk in den funkelnden Augen: „Kein Wunsch ist zu groß, wenn der gütige Vinzek es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, ihn zu erfüllen. Mit oder ohne Hilfe des ganzen Hofes.“

Ihm stockte der Atem. Wusste sie etwa davon? Hatte sie es immer gewusst?

„W...“

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Alena beugte sich vor und gab ihm eine weitere, feste Umarmung.

„Danke, dass du mich immer als Kind gesehen hast, anstatt als Magd. Danke.“

Und mit schwingenden Schritten ging sie Richtung Stall, während Vinzek nicht wusste wohin mit all seinen Gefühlen.

____________________

Die Neuigkeit, dass die leibliche Tochter des ehemaligen Herrn von Novák nicht verstorben war und inzwischen die Führung übernommen hatte, verbreitete sich rasend schnell. Sie sorgte auch dafür, dass mit einem Mal Gäste von nah und fern das Gut besuchten. Manche wollten wissen, wer diese junge Frau war, andere hatten sie bereits als Kind gekannt. 

Alena empfing die meisten mit einer kühlen Höflichkeit. Sie wusste, dass sich kaum jemand für sie interessiert hatte, als sie mit einem Mal eine Waise gewesen war und dass auch niemand die Erklärung ihrer Stiefmutter hinterfragt hatte. So manch einen hatte sie sogar in den vergangenen Jahren gesehen, wenn sie zu Besuch gekommen waren. Doch niemand hatte sie auch nur für einen Moment wahrgenommen, sondern sie immer nur als Magd gesehen.   
Natürlich war das die Art der Adeligen und natürlich hatte sich niemand für neunjähriges Waisenkind interessiert. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass Alena sie jetzt in ihr Herz schließen musste. Oder sich wie ein besonderes Gemälde betrachten lassen musste. Sie war freundlich zu den Menschen, die sie auf dem Weg unterstützt hatten, die keinen Einfluss auf ihr Leiden gehabt hatten und die selbst häufig genug unter dieser Art Herrschaft litten.   
Aber die Adeligen? Die würden ohne ihre Herzlichkeit auskommen müssen.

Trotzdem riss der Strom der Besucher nicht ab, sondern wurde umso schlimmer, als bekannt wurde, dass sie mit dem Prinzen verlobt war. Nun war sie eine noch wunderlichere Attraktion, denn wie konnte solch eine Frau, ehemals Magd, jemanden wie den Prinzen verführen? Andererseits war ihnen allen der Prinz schon das ein oder andere Mal als wunderlich aufgefallen. Und war dies nicht nur ein weiterer Beweis?

Als aber das Gerücht aufkam, dass Alena die Unbekannte vom Ball war, schien alles wieder klar zu sein. Er konnte ja nicht anders, als sie zu heiraten. Oder?

Vinzek konnte nur den Kopf schütteln bei all den Gerüchten und Vermutungen, die verstreut wurden. Häufig genug wurde er selbst, als neuer Herr von Gut Novák damit konfrontiert, wenn die Besucher erkannten, dass er ehemals ein Knecht gewesen war und auf Grund dessen ihre Vorsicht fallen ließen.   
Er schwieg stoisch, seine Loyalität zu Alena und Filip zu groß, um sich auf solch ein Verhalten herabzulassen. Was zunehmend schwieriger wurde, als ihnen Dora, nach einer kurzen Zeit im Kerker, als niedere Gänsemagd zugewiesen wurde. Dies sollte ihre Strafe sein, verbannt an den Hof, an dem sie selbst tyrannisch geherrscht hatte. Aber es steigerte auch die Neugierde der Nachbarn ein weiteres Mal und diesmal fiel es Vinzek schwer, keinen Kommentar über sie fallen zu lassen. Oder ihre Arbeit. Denn nach gut zwei Wochen hatte sie bereits drei Gänse verloren, ein Küken zu Tode getreten und mehrere an den Fuchs verloren. Dass sie regelmäßig von den Gänsen selbst gejagt wurde, war noch das kleinste Problem. Er wusste nicht, was für eine Aufgabe er ihr noch geben sollte, ohne auf ihre eigenen Verhaltensweisen gegenüber Alena zurückzugehen.

Seine einzige Beruhigung war, bei allem, dass Markéta Nováková nicht auch noch an das Gut überstellt wurde. Nein, sie musste ihre Strafe im Kerker absitzen und wurde nur dank Alena nicht an den Galgen gebracht. Stattdessen bestand ihre Aufgabe bald darin im Kerker das Essen zu kochen, und an die anderen Gefangenen zu verteilen. Bei gutem Benehmen würde sie eventuell sogar außerhalb des Kerkers arbeiten können. Sie würde jedoch niemals wieder ein Gut führen oder mehr tun, als zu putzen und zu kochen. Auch wenn Vinzek ihr Essen niemals anrühren würde.

Er verspürte bei dem Gedanken eine Genugtuung, die nichts anderem gleichkam. Denn während er dafür sorgte, dass die Menschen auf Gut Novák endlich genug zu essen bekamen, ihre Hütten ausgebessert wurden und eine neue Art der Zusammenarbeit entwickelten, würde die alte Tyrannin genau das erleben, was sie anderen angetan hatte. Ohne den zusätzlichen Betrug an Alena und dem Königreich.

Erst als Alena Filip heiratete und auf ein nahegelegenes Anwesen zog, wurden die Neugierigen und Besucher weniger. Vinzek als ehemaliger Knecht hatte zwar noch seinen Reiz, aber beileibe nicht denselben wie Alena als ehemaliges Aschenbrödel.

Das war Vinzek nur recht, denn so konnte er sich endlich hauptsächlich um den Hof kümmern, anstatt regelmäßig die richtigen Worte finden zu müssen, damit ihn seine Gegenüber überhaupt verstanden.

Die Jahre zogen ins Land und es war wie ein neues Leben. Als würden sie jetzt erst aus einem langen Winter erwachen und endlich die Sonne und den Frühling entdecken. Und dabei war noch längst nicht alles einfach. Aber es war besser. Freundlicher. Leichter. Heller. Und voller Lachen.

Schon bald wurde es zur Tradition, dass Alena mindestens zweimal die Woche auf Nikolaus zum Gut geritten kam. Erst alleine oder mit Filip, dann mit ihrer Tochter, später mit einem oder sogar allen drei Kindern. Alena hielt die Kleinen sicher im Sattel, und sobald sie groß genug waren, klammerten sie sich an die Rücken ihrer Ponys und jagten über die Felder. Sie wuchsen in Freiheit auf, mit Liebe und dem Wissen und Respekt gegenüber den Menschen, die ihnen das Leben ermöglichten, das sie hatten. Sie gingen mit, wenn Alena die Felder begutachtete, wenn sie mithalf, Hütten zu verbessern und Kranke zu besuchen. Sie spielten im Arbeitszimmer, wenn sie mit Vinzek die Finanzen und Probleme besprach.   
Eines von ihnen würde eines Tages den Hof übernehmen, das war Vinzek klar. Und sie würden wissen, was wichtig ist. Sie würden Ehrlichkeit und Respekt kennen und es würde ihnen hoffentlich ein wenig bei ihrer Arbeit helfen. 

Der kleine Matej dagegen würde König werden und er hatte bereits jetzt die besten Lehrer: Kamil und Vitek.

Dass der König und seine Frau immer wieder versuchten, ihn zu sich zu holen, war Filip und Alena einerlei. Sie hatten sich von Anfang an geschworen, dass alle ihre Kinder die Welt außerhalb des königlichen Hofes kennenlernen sollten, egal was seine Eltern dazu sagen würden. Gelegentliche Besuche sprachen jedoch nicht gegen dieses Prinzip.

Wäre es anders gelaufen, wäre es schlechter gelaufen, das Königspaar hätte mit Gewalt dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Erbe bei ihnen aufwachsen würde. Doch die Jahre hatten zu einer kleinen, widerwilligen Einsicht geführt.  
Alena war eine gute Ehefrau für Filip.  
Filip war ein verantwortungsbewusster Prinz.  
Ihre Untertanen liebten die beiden.  
Und die Meinung ihrer Untertanen machte ihnen doch etwas aus. Ein klein wenig.

So kam es, dass sie sich zwar immer wieder beschwerten, aber sich bemühten, es nicht zu übertreiben. Denn wer wusste schon, wann sie dann das nächste Mal von ihren Enkelkindern besucht werden würden?   
Ihre Blutlinie war gerettet und das war alles, was zählte. Dass sie inzwischen Spaß daran hatte mit den Kleinen im Schloss Fangen zu spielen und sie im Arm zu halten, musste ja niemand wissen.

__________________________

„Aschenbrödel? Bist du das?“

Alena seufzte innerlich und wartete schweigend, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Sag doch, dass du es bist.“

„Aber ich bin es nicht, wieso sollte ich die Frage also bejahen?“

Markèta warf ihr einen entrüsteten Blick zu, doch Alena ignorierte ihn. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch bereits zu häufig geführt, doch eher würde sie sterben als ihrer Stiefmutter die Genugtuung zu geben, sie wieder als Aschenbrödel betiteln zu können.

Vorsichtig streifte sie ihre Stiefel vor dem Eingang ab, bevor sie das kleine Zimmer betrat, in welchem Markèta inzwischen wohnte. Ihr Blick fiel auf die verwelkten Blumen am Fenster und sie nahm sich vor, das nächste Mal etwas Frisches und Buntes mitzubringen. Markèta hatte kein Talent dafür es sich selbst gemütlich zu machen, aber Alena wollte diesen deprimierenden Ausblick nicht bei ihren Besuchen ertragen müssen.

Sie stellte ihren Korb mit frischem Gemüse und Brot auf die Anrichte neben dem Ofen und setzte sich unaufgefordert an den kleinen, wackeligen Tisch. Markèta hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und hantierte mit dem Wasserkessel über dem Feuer. Zumindest hatte sie das Wasser diesmal rechtzeitig für den Besuch erhitzt. Ein kleiner Fortschritt nach über zwanzig Jahren Gefängnis und eigenständigem Arbeiten.

Zumindest Dora hatte mehr Lernbereitschaft gezeigt und hütete die Gänse inzwischen, ohne dass sie verloren gingen. Und sie hatte kochen gelernt. Nicht zuletzt dank ihrem Mann, der als Gehilfe in der Küche arbeitete und ihr mit viel Geduld gezeigt hatte, wie sie einfache Gerichte kochen konnte.

„Dass du aber auch immer wie ein Mann rumrennen musst. Hast du nicht Angst, dass dich jemand verwechselt? Oder, dass Filip dich für eine richtige Frau verlässt?“

„Nach über zwanzig Jahren Ehe, drei Kindern und der Tatsache, dass er mich in Männerkleidung kennengelernt hat? Ich denke eher nicht.“

Markèta wendete sich vorsichtig mit dem Kessel um und schenkte ihnen ein.  
Nachdem sie diesen wieder abgesetzt hatte, ließ sie sich ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl nieder und blickte Alena scharf an.

„Du wirst dich meiner Worte noch erinnern!“

„Auf deine Worte gebe ich seit Langem nichts mehr. Aber das solltest du inzwischen wissen.“

Es gab kaum ein besseres Gefühl der Genugtuung als zu sehen, wie ihre Gleichgültigkeit Markèta reizte.

„Warum bist du dann hier? Und warum setzt du dich ungefragt?“

Als ob sie nicht seit fünfzehn Jahren regelmäßig zu Besuch kam und als ob sie nicht genauso lang dieselben Gespräche führten.

„Dora hat das erste Mal Brot gebacken und für dich mitgegeben. Zudem ist unsere Rübenernte dieses Jahr sehr gut ausgefallen und ich wollte dich ein wenig teilhaben lassen.“

Ein Rümpfen der Nase war alles, was Markètas Dankbarkeit ausdrückte und schweigend tranken sie ihren Tee.

Dora durfte ihre Mutter nur einmal in einem halben Jahr sehen und häufig genug ließ sie den Zeitpunkt verstreichen. Alena vermutete, dass sie nicht an all das erinnert werden wollte, was sie verloren hatte. Dass sie sich nicht dem Urteil ihrer Mutter aussetzen wollte. Und dass sie nicht wollte, dass sie ihr einfaches Glück mit Worten zerstörte oder sie daran erinnerte, was hätte sein können. Aber sie sprachen kaum miteinander und wenn, war es distanziert und emotionslos. Auch das Brot hatte Alena nur über Doras Mann erhalten, der für Dora mit seiner einfachen Art wie ein sicherer Hafen war. Keine Intrigen und keine Lügen, keine Erpressung und kein Risiko.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens stand Alena auf und holte eine Kerze aus dem mitgebrachten Korb. Am Feuer entzündete sie diese und stellte sie auf den Tisch zwischen sie. Markèta hatte die Hände bereits gefaltet und die Augen geschlossen. Alena setzt sich wieder und tat dasselbe. Erst schweigend, dann öffnete sie die Lippen.

„Vor fünfunddreißig Jahren ist er von uns gegangen und hat seine Liebe mit ins Grab genommen. Heute gedenken wir meinem Vater gemeinsam, trotz all unserer Wut aufeinander. Heute gedenken wir dem Mann, der unserem Schicksal einen Ruck gegeben hat. Dessen Tod der Auslöser war für Jahre voller Lügen und Hass und Schmerz. Heute hoffen wir, dass seine Seele beruhigt ist, wenn sie auf uns hinab blickt. Dass er ohne Kummer und Sorgen ist, sondern voller Liebe und Freude.“

Alena öffnete die Augen, die Hände weiter gefaltet und ihr Blick fiel auf die Frau gegenüber. Eine alte Frau mit weißen Haaren und einem ausgezerrten Gesicht. Was ihr Vater sich wohl dabei gedacht hatte diese Frau zu wählen? Er musste etwas in ihr gesehen haben. Etwas, von dem er gehofft hatte, dass es ihm, seiner Familie und seinem Hof gut tun würde. Etwas, das nie in Erscheinung getreten war.

Aber wer wusste schon, wozu all das gut gewesen war? Wäre es ohne sie so weit gekommen? Oder hätten Alena und Filip sich auch ihren ihren Einfluss kennen und lieben gelernt? Wäre der Hof auch ohne sie reich und voll mit glücklicheren Menschen? Und war diese eine Liebe das Leid all so vieler Menschen wert?

Es waren dieselben Fragen, die sich Alena seit Jahren stellte. Fragen, auf die sie nie eine Antwort erhalten würde. Und vielleicht der Grund, warum sie immer wieder herkam und sich der Bitterkeit dieser alten Frau stellte. Zusammen mit der Genugtuung diese mit ihrem eigenen Glück zu konfrontieren. Ein Glück, welches Markèta zehn Jahre lang versucht hatte zu verhindern.

Dafür war sie nun seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren eine Gefangene und Alena verspürte keinen Funken Mitleid. Das sparte sie sich lieber für Menschen auf, die es verdient hatten.

Markèta öffnete die Augen und sah Alena mit einem Blick an, welchen diese nicht deuten konnte. Oder wollte. Mit einem Seufzen trank sie den Rest Tee aus und stand auf.

„Danke für den Tee. Die Kerze kannst du behalten.“

Und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen oder eine Antwort abzuwarten, verließ sie das Zimmer. Und damit auch die Kälte, den Hass, die Erinnerungen.

___________

Zurück im Hof des Schlosses schien ihr die Sonne ins Gesicht und ließ sie einen Moment innehalten und die Augen schließen, die Wärme genießen. 

Kinderhände an ihren Hosenbeinen ließen sie aufsehen. Oder herab sehen zu Mila, ihrem ersten Enkelkind. Zu denken, dass sie selbst eine Großmutter war!

Eine Großmutter und Königin!

„Was gibt es, Mila? Vor wem läufst du davon?“

Alena sah sich um. Wo waren die Spielgefährten der kleinen Prinzessin?

„Opa!“

Mila deutete mit einem ihrer kleinen Finger auf die nächstgelegene Ecke, um die im nächsten Moment schon ein panischer König stürzte, den Blick wild umher schweifend. 

„Mila!“

Seufzend blieb er vor den beiden stehen, stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sein Enkelkind an: „Du kleiner Teufelsbraten! So einfach kommst du nicht um dein Bad herum!“

Und bevor Mila noch protestieren konnte, war sie auch schon in seinen Armen. Wo sie sich aber ganz wohl fühlte, so wie es aussah. Ohne weiteren Widerstand hängte sie sich mit ihrem vollen Gewicht an seinen Hals, das Gesicht an seine Brust gepresst.

Filip schob sie ein wenig zur Seite, um sie mit dem rechten Arm zu halten.

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns. Ich dachte, Lenja wäre schlimm gewesen, als sie angefangen hat zu laufen, aber mit Mila hätte auch sie nicht mithalten können.“

„Selbst schuld, wenn du dich freiwillig meldest, meldest beim Baden zu helfen.“

Alena lachte, als sie ein frustrierter Blick traf. Doch schnell wurde dieser wieder sanft und fragend.  
Sie nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Veränderung in fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Vielleicht etwas grauer und eingefallener. Und sie hat den Tee vorbereitet!“

„Pass auf“, lachte Filip, „noch einmal fünfundzwanzig Jahre und sie sagt das erste Mal ‘Bitte’ oder ‘Danke’.“

„Aber nur eines von beidem!“

Wieder lachten sie und Alena spürte, wie der letzte Rest Bitterkeit aus ihr verschwand, der doch immer wieder da war, wenn sie ihre Stiefmutter besuchte. Und doch konnte sie es nicht lassen. Als ob es eine Niederlage wäre.

Filips Arm legte sich um ihre Schulter und zog sie an ihn heran. Als wären sie nicht draußen, vor ihren Wachen und anderen Angestellten des Hofes. Als wären sie unter sich.

„Zumindest wissen wir, wie wichtig Veränderung ist. Sie wird in Einsamkeit und Frust sterben, wenn wir uns noch lange an unserem Leben erfreuen werden.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich sterblich ist. Sie würde sogar den Tod vertreiben mit ihrer Art.“

„Das sollen die beiden unter sich ausmachen. Wir werden in der Zwischenzeit leben und lieben.“

„So philosophisch heute, Eure Majestät?“

Statt einer Antwort küsste er sie auf die Stirn und drückte sie noch etwas fester an sich heran.

Ein paar lange Momente standen sie so, schweigend, in Umarmung und das Leben um sich herum betrachtend.

Bis Alena die Stille doch brach: „Eines hast du vergessen, Liebster. Auch das Baden kleiner Kinder gehört dazu. Egal wie sehr ihr euch beide sträubt.“

Mit einem lauten, klingenden Lachen folgte sie Filip in die Gemächer. Den Anblick würde sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.“

Ende


End file.
